Les Portes du Passé
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: Snow s'inquiète pour sa fille qui entame une dépression après son échec auprès de Regina à rétablir leur début d'amitié. Elle entame alors un voyage et trouve une solution inattendue. Emma à toujours été seule face à l'adversité de la vie mais, un allié de poids va faire son apparition et l'aider dans l'improbable conquête du cœur de celle qu'elle a toujours aimé. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapitre 1:Les interrogations d'une mère

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici donc la nouvelle FF promise, vous verrez que le ton est différent de _Seven_ et _Passé Trouble._**

 **Il s'agit d'une fin alternative avec une histoire plus centrée sur Emma. Le début met en scène Snow mais pas de panique, nos héroïnes rentrent en scène.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Les chapitres sont courts, en raison du fait que j'écris d'autres histoires en parallèle qui sont plus longues et à ce titre, je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour délayer plus.**

 **La mise à jour se fera tous les mercredis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1. Les interrogations d'une mère**_

Plus le temps passait et moins cela allait, il n'y avait pas à dire, tout c'était précipité depuis quelques jours. La naissance de Neal l'accaparait mais elle savait, elle devinait que sa fille aînée n'allait pas bien. Elle mangeait peu, dormait mal, mettait en péril sa relation toute neuve avec Killian. Ce quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Snow le savait. Emma se sentait coupable de l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait Regina. Celle-ci, recluse dans son manoir depuis plusieurs semaines, ne lui parlait pas, ne lui ouvrait pas la porte et avait même refusé de voir Henry. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, plus que le fait qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Le décès de Baelfire était resté un échec pour la blonde, un dont elle avait déjà du mal à se relever. La dégringolade de Regina fut la goutte de trop dans ce vase déjà trop plein, analysa rapidement la jeune femme brune. Elle observa sa fille, trop grande pour être prise dans les bras pour un câlin consolateur, ou du moins elle devinait que cela sera loin d'être suffisant. Aussi loin qu'elle remontait, Emma s'était toujours souciée excessivement de Regina. Elle était de nature protectrice et généreuse tout comme Charming, mais la tournure démesurée des choses l'interpellaient. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle cherchait et regarda sa fille abattue.

Emma se prit la tête entre les mains et la fixait, assise sur le fauteuil. Elle marmonna que tout était de sa faute. Killian lui tapota l'épaule et essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Mais elle l'ignorait, l'évitait et le rejetait. L'homme était patient, mais même David sentait qu'il allait lui aussi partir et abandonner la partie ; il jeta alors un regard interrogateur vers sa femme. Emma était trop obnubilée par le sort de Regina. Elle lui avait promis de trouver sa fin heureuse. Promesse lourde et intenable. Rien ne pouvait dire si Regina, malgré ses efforts, pouvait à nouveau accéder au bonheur. La magie était opaque, elle se révélait parfois et blessait aussi ceux qui l'utilisaient.

Snow savait qu'Emma ne lui avait pas toujours tout dit, sur son enfance, sur ce qui l'avait construite en tant qu'adulte, il y avait des "blancs" dans ce que racontait la blonde à ses parents. Ce passé douloureux, Snow le savait, était fait de violence, de tristesses et d'abandons sans arrêt renouvelés, ce qui avait fragilisé sa fille, et les derniers événements avaient visiblement réveillé de vieux fantômes assoupis. Et elle avait peur. Peur pour Emma que la perte de Neal et le rejet de Regina furent là les éléments de trop, une blessure trop grande pour qu'Henry ou elle-même suffirent à la refermer... À colmater ce qui ne pouvait être. Pourtant, Snow n'avait pas envie de renoncer à aider sa fille, ni de baisser les bras ; elle savait aussi qu'il était inutile actuellement de la presser de questions. Emma n'était pas centrée sur elle-même, Regina et son bonheur étaient devenus une obsession, une quête dans laquelle sa fille était en train de se noyer. Et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas qu'une histoire de "sauveuse et sa mission", mais une dimension autre, elle avait besoin de comprendre sa fille de 28 ans. Vingt-huit années où elle avait été absente, elle tout comme David. Ils n'avaient pu la protéger de ce monde qui en bien des points, semblait pour eux encore plus cruel que le leur.

Elle voulait savoir qui était sa fille et comment l'aider à se sortir de cette obsession morbide qui allait détruire sa vie à ce rythme. Snow touilla son café nerveusement, elle avala une gorgée. Elle avait arrêté d'allaiter Neal, le stress ambiant avait aussi eu des répercussions sur elle. David dorlota leur fils, qui s'endormit dans ses bras. Snow sut alors qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour Emma, mais celle-ci ne devrait jamais rien en savoir. Ni elle, ni David, ni personne.

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle soupira et regarda Henry en souriant. Un petit sourire si particulier d'une femme qui savait qu'elle devait prendre encore une résolution. Elle avait bien réfléchi cette fois, ça n'était pas une impulsion. Aucune vie n'était en jeu et ça n'aurait aucun impact réel. Mais elle voulait savoir, les questions la tourmentaient de trop et elle avait besoin de se libérer de cela pour elle-même, pour éduquer sereinement Neal, et pour comprendre cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas élevée.


	2. Chapitre 2: Passé imparfait

_**Chapitre 2.**_ _**Passé imparfait**_

Quand Snow poussa la porte de chez Gold, celui-ci releva à peine la tête.

« _\- Snow, que me vaut votre visite ?_

 _\- Bonjour Gold. J'ai un service à te demander._ » Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil, la mine fermée.

« _\- Je ne délivre plus de service ma chère, j'ai promis à ma chère et tendre de ne plus impliquer qui que ce soit avec ma magie..._

 _\- Je comprends, mais il s'agit d'Emma._ »

L'homme sourcilla et releva la tête pour fixer la femme brune. Il s'agissait de la mère de son petit-fils, et cela valait la peine de retenir son attention.

« _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Bien, comme tu sais, depuis qu'elle a ramené Marianne... Ça ne va plus du tout avec Regina, elles ne se parlent plus, ou du moins Regina refuse de lui parler, ma fille est fortement marquée par ça, elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus... Elle fait des cauchemars assez régulièrement... Je suis inquiète pour sa santé mentale..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de potion magique contre la culpabilité ma chère._

 _\- Je ne cherche pas cela..._ » Rétorqua la brune.

« _\- Tu as une idée précise de ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Oui... Je pense que je ne connais pas assez ma fille pour l'aider, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, elle est touchée par cette histoire mais plus que n'importe qui... Je veux comprendre comment elle pense, comment elle voit les choses..._

 _\- Et tu veux connaître son passé ?_

 _\- Oui pour mieux comprendre son présent. Je me suis adressée à Archie avant, il m'a conseillé de faire parler Emma mais là c'est impossible, c'est... Trop tard._

 _\- Qui d'autre est au courant de ta démarche ?_

 _\- Personne, je ne souhaite que jamais personne ne le soit._

 _\- Snow... Snow, tu as déjà fait pas mal de choses qui t'ont coûté cher, la mort de Cora et de Daniel... Tu ne penses pas que tu risques gros, si jamais cela impliquait ta fille cette fois ?_

 _\- Non, je veux juste voir, pas agir contre le passé, je sais déjà... À quoi m'attendre dans les grandes lignes._ »

Belle écoutait derrière le rideau la demande de la brune et se demandait ce qu'allait répondre son mari.

« _\- Je dois en parler à Belle, je ne peux t'aider sans son accord._

 _\- Tu l'as._ » Dit Belle en entrant soudainement. « _Aide Emma._

 _\- Bien. C'est simple ma chère Snow, il suffit de faire comme ta fille, d'utiliser l'attrape-rêves ici._ » Fit-il en tendant l'objet.

« _\- Mais je n'ai aucune magie, je ne peux pas... Je..._

 _\- Tu dois te faire accompagner dans ce voyage dans le passé par quelqu'un qui possède un peu de magie._

 _\- Mais... Qui ? Je..._

 _\- Regina ? Moi ? Blue, Tink... Tu as l'embarras du choix._

 _\- Bien... Je vais y réfléchir._ » Dit Snow en prenant l'attrape-rêve. « _Quel sera le prix pour tout ça ?_ » Soupira-t-elle.

« _\- Ma chère, le chagrin que tu vas en tirer suffira largement, pas que je sois sadique mais ce que tu prends à la magie, la magie fait payer... En larmes, en regrets... Je t'aurais prévenu._

 _\- Bien._ » balbutia-t-elle à nouveau.

Snow s'éloigna avec son objet magique, sous le regard compatissant de Belle.

 **.~.~.~.**

Après qu'elle ait déposé l'objet sur le comptoir du Granny's, elle regarda à coté d'elle. Tink et Ruby étaient en pleine conversation concernant le mariage d'Eric et d'Ariel qui aurait lieu très bientôt, se demandant qui serait choisi comme témoin, et le déroulement de la cérémonie. Snow pensa alors que Tink était la personne la plus neutre qu'elle connaissait concernant Emma, et qu'elle savait garder un secret en tant que fée, enfin elle l'imaginait alors. Après quelques minutes, Ruby partit aider sa grand-mère à l'arrière de la boutique, délaissant la fée quelques instants. Snow s'approcha d'elle et engagea la conversation.

« _\- Tink... Je voudrais te parler._

 _\- Mmmh oui ? Que puis-je pour toi Snow ?_ »

Rapidement, la petite brune expliqua son plan et lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner dans ce voyage dans le passé, qu'elles y seraient invisibles mais que Tink devait promettre de tenir sa parole quoi qu'elles découvriraient sur le passé d'Emma. La fée sourit, touchée de la confiance qu'un mortel lui accordait après son échec à accompagner Regina vers le bonheur. C'était alors une magnifique chance de se racheter pour elle, et d'aider la sauveuse à aller mieux. Puis aussi, elle était curieuse, comme toutes les fées, elle se demandait bien ce qu'Emma avait pu vivre dans sa vie pour être parfois si renfermée voire même froide. Elle prit la main de Snow et lui proposa de le faire maintenant. Snow opina de la tête, elle appela David pour le prévenir qu'elle avait une course urgente à faire et qu'elle serait là en début de soirée pour s'occuper de Neal. Son mari fut un peu interpellé qu'elle ne voulût pas être là de la journée pour leur jeune enfant, mais ses vagues protestations ramassèrent le silence du téléphone raccroché par Snow. Cette dernière monta alors dans la chambre de Tink, elle sortit l'attrape-rêves, et la fée se concentra avec elle sur l'idée du passé d'Emma. Contre tout attente, ce ne fut pas un défilé d'images dans l'attrape-rêves, mais l'objet les happa d'un seul coup, les propulsant loin dans le passé d'Emma Swan.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand les deux femmes reprirent leurs esprits, elles étaient dans un couloir froid, Tink tenait l'attrape-rêves dans la main. Elles entendirent alors la voix d'un homme crier.

« _\- Attrapez-la !_ »

Snow voulut se pousser pour laisser passer une enfant qui visiblement détalait à toute vitesse dans le couloir, mais celle-ci passa à travers elle, laissant la brune sans voix. Pas tant par la sensation étrange d'être traversée sans être vue par une personne que par le fait que la petite blonde qui aurait dû la bousculer si elle était vraiment là était sans doute sa fille. Les cheveux blonds en pagaille, la gamine courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, mais à l'autre bout du couloir d'autres adultes lui barraient la route. La gamine soufflait fortement, les joues rosies par sa course. Elle ne pleurait pas. Tink posa sa main sur le bras de Snow, elle pressentait que ce voyage allait être tout sauf agréable. La gamine fixa alors l'adulte qui se dirigeait vers elle.

« _\- SWAN !_ » Cria-t-il.

La gamine continua à s'immobiliser et ne bougea pas, encore moins quand la claque retentit sèchement contre la bouche de l'enfant.

« _\- Je t'ai déjà dit espère d'idiote, qu'ici les règles c'est moi qui les pose, retourne dans le dortoir et n'en sors pas avant qu'on vienne te chercher !_ »

La petite fille, sans doute âgée d'à peine plus de 8 ans, avait le menton qui tremblait mais aucune larme, pas une supplication, rien ne sortait. Snow resta interdite, le chagrin mouilla ses joues, elle savait que cela serait dur, imaginer était une chose, mais le voir... C'en était une toute autre. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins David n'aurait pas à voir ceci, il ne l'aurait pas supporté mais elle-même, le supporterait-elle ?

La scène suivante se déroulait dans une famille, les souvenirs venaient de façon saccadée, souvent ce n'était pas forcément négatif, comme Emma essayant son premier vélo dans une famille. Un premier mensonge , un premier vol, un premier travail à l'école où elle fut récompensé. Emma semblait tenter de suivre sa route coûte que coûte, ballottée de familles en familles, certaines fois étant supportables, d'autres moins.

Snow fut particulièrement heurtée et ne pu se résoudre à voir la scène où Emma prit des coups de pieds dans le ventre par d'autres enfants dans une famille, ou quand un père fut trop "affectueux".

Emma était rusée et savait utiliser toutes les stratégies nécessaires pour échapper à ses persécuteurs ce qui était rassurant. On était loin du monde des fées et de l'enchantement ; souvent mal vêtue ou habillée comme un garçon manqué avec des vêtements jamais à sa taille, Emma tentait tant que bien que mal de se fabriquer une identité propre. Snow comprenait mieux sa fille sur certains points, ainsi elle voyait bien combien Emma ne supportait pas qu'on prenne quelqu'un en bouc émissaire, cela expliquait peut-être alors son emportement à supporter Regina. Emma ne supportait pas l'injustice et pour une bonne raison, elle avait été victime de tant et tant de préjudices que Snow en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Tink soupirait, tout cela lui rappelait l'enfance de Regina sur certains points, la violence de Cora à son égard faisait un drôle d'écho à tout cela.


	3. Chapitre 3: Les secrets d'Emma

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3. Les secrets d'Emma_**

« _\- Je suis une mère horrible_ » bégaya la brune. « _Comment j'ai pu laisser mon bébé... Vivre tout ça... Ce monde est affreux..._ » Continua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux remplis de larmes.

« _\- Il n'est pas pire que la Forêt Enchantée._ » Dit la fée en sourcillant.

« _\- Je... Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, c'est atroce._ » Fit Snow en parlant plus fort.

« _\- Toi non, mais d'autres enfants n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents aimants comme les tiens._

 _\- Oui... Oui_ » répondit la brune sans trop comprendre ce que sous-entendait la fée.

Elles étaient depuis quelques minutes postées devant une maison où rien ne semblait se passer. Quand une voiture s'arrêta devant, elles furent presque surprises. Emma en sortit, ayant l'air d'avoir approximativement seize ans. Elle soupira et regardait d'un œil morne le travailleur social qui l'accompagnait.

« _\- Aller Emma, cette fois, tâche de faire un effort, pas question de te faire ramener chez nous ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres familles._ »

La blonde haussa les épaules, elle savait que c'était sa dernière chance et quelque part, elle s'en fichait. La famille l'accueillit, il y avait un autre petit garçon qui se plaqua contre elle, Emma fut surprise de ce câlin déconcertant.

« _\- Emma ?_ » Demanda-t-il du haut de ses six ans.

« _\- Euh ouais gamin, tu es qui toi ?_

 _\- Il s'appelle Alan_ » répondit la mère en souriant.

La couple avait l'air sympathique à première vue, mais Snow restait sur ses gardes ; certaines personnes avaient apporté à sa fille, comme cette grand-mère qui l'avait considérée et aidée à faire ses devoirs, ou ce travailleur social qui lui avait parlé longuement de choses importantes, comme l'hygiène ou le devoir de ranger derrière soi. Mais la plupart s'étaient révélées des personnes peu recommandables qui attendaient leur chèque pour la prise en charge d'Emma.

La famille se présenta les uns après les autres, l'adolescente prit connaissance des lieux et de sa chambre. Et tout semblait presque idyllique. Tink commença à penser que tout allait finalement être bien cette fois-ci. Une autre scène les projetèrent dans la vie quotidienne d'Emma, la famille très pratiquante qui allait à l'office tout les dimanches, la blonde qui se traînait à les suivre tant bien que mal en soupirant. Mais malgré tout, pour une fois personne ne la frappait ou ne lui manquait à vrai dire de respect. Alan s'était particulièrement attaché à Emma, lui souriant régulièrement et la considérant presque comme sa sœur. Emma était particulièrement touchée par cette relation avec ce quasi frère.

Un autre épisode se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Emma dans la cuisine faisait la vaisselle en sifflotant, toujours vêtue d'un pauvre jean et d'une chemise en flanelle sans forme. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement malheureuse. Juste une adolescente comme tant d'autres, sans rien de spécifiquement remarquable. Quand Emma se retourna, une jeune fille la regardait en souriant.

« _\- Bonsoir, je suis Charlotte Davis, la plus jeune sœur d'Amélia._

 _\- Ah ok_ », fit la blonde en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean. « _Je ne savais pas qu'Alan avait une tante aussi jeune_ » sourit-elle.

Charlotte répondit au sourire d'Emma. Il y avait visiblement une connexion entre les jeunes filles. Snow sourit pensant qu'enfin Emma se faisait une amie. Tink plissa les yeux, elle voyait tout à fait autre chose mais n'en dit pas un mot à la brune, qui pour le moment avait arrêté ses larmoiements sur la vie passé de sa fille.

Plusieurs scènes entre les deux jeunes filles de plus en plus complices passèrent, leur amitié évolua. Charlotte et Emma étaient dans le même collège. Charlotte était une adolescente aux cheveux châtains, longs et plutôt lisses. Elle était une jeune fille soignée qui avait l'air déjà d'avoir quelques connaissances sur certaines choses qui faisaient défaut à Emma. Elle lui apprit à se maquiller, à mieux s'habiller. Leur rapport évoluait avec le temps, les fous rires laissèrent place à des silences parfois étranges.

Snow regarda Tink et l'interrogea du regard. Tink soupira et haussa les épaules, elle savait bien ce qui risquait de suivre, mais elle préférait laisser Snow à cette rencontre vers le passé de son enfant, seule. Alors elle regardait parfois ailleurs, elle avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse et se sentait de trop. Snow ne comprenait pas la réaction de la fée. Elle tourna le visage, elle vit Emma en pleurs dans sa chambre. Quelque chose la perturbait, elle ressentit toute la détresse de sa fille, elle aurait aimé lui toucher délicatement les cheveux lui demander ce qui causait son si gros chagrin. Mais elle était juste spectatrice impuissante au mal-être de son enfant. Charlotte se tenait sur le pas de la porte et ne disait rien, elle referma derrière elle. Elle semblait expliquer à Emma qu'elles allaient s'écrire, qu'elles étaient amies, qu'elle ne partait que pour quelques temps chez son père. Mais Emma ne répondait pas. Elle pleurait et c'était un chagrin incompressible. Charlotte s'assit à coté de son amie, elle lui caressa les cheveux et le visage. Emma la fixa d'un regard embué de larmes. C'était dramatique et Snow commença à percevoir qu'il y avait plus en jeu. Charlotte se pencha et embrassa Emma, pas sur la joue mais sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia et n'avait rien de chaste, c'était le premier et ça sera sans doute le dernier. Emma attira son amie dans ses bras qui se laissa faire. Il n'y eut rien de plus, elles restèrent là, l'une contre l'autre en silence.

Snow était visiblement choquée par la scène et en même temps, elle n'était pas si surprise que ça, elle ne comprenait pas elle-même comment une chose aussi idiote, aussi évidente ai pu lui échapper. Pourtant Emma n'avait jamais évoqué cette histoire et elle le comprenait, c'était si... Intime, si spécial. Tink soupira et se gratta la tête comme pour indiquer son embarras. Elle fit un sourire gêné à Snow, bien sûr cela existait aussi dans la Forêt Enchantée. Curieusement ça n'était pas sujet à moquerie ou la place sur un bûcher, son ancien monde respectait toutes les formes d'amour et les personnes du même sexe qui s'aimaient n'étaient pas sujettes à des reproches ou des persécutions. Mais elles savaient toutes les deux que dans le monde où évoluait Emma à ce moment là, il n'était pas très bien vu d'embrasser ses amies filles sur les lèvres. Snow sentait que les choses n'irait pas, et elle avait peur pour sa fille.

Emma et Charlotte s'écrivaient régulièrement, les mots en disaient long, il fallait lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que le manque ne faisait qu'agrandir l'amour naissant. L'absence était cruelle pour Emma qui se renfermait sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait en parler avec personne, elle pleurait parfois en silence la nuit dans sa chambre. Il y avait le manque moral et puis physique de l'autre. Le temps passa et Emma ne reçut plus de courrier, elle appela mais la mère de Charlotte lui dit qu'elle n'était jamais là. Un mois s'écoula, puis deux. Emma s'écroula sur elle-même, le chagrin laissa place à la rage, au sentiment d'abandon. Elle déchira les photos de son amie et les brûla. Charlotte était partie à l'autre bout du pays alors... Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle allait aller la voir, lui demander où en était leur histoire... Il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'histoire. Snow versa des larmes silencieuses cette fois, c'était le premier chagrin d'amour de sa fille et elle n'était pas là pour la consoler, personne d'ailleurs n'était là. Le petit Alan qui avait grandit observait et ne disait rien. Emma avait de mauvaises notes et ses parents adoptifs ne comprenaient pas, mais ils étaient patients. L'adolescente faisait face petit à petit, elle reprit le chemin du collège, elle n'était pas très brillante mais elle faisait des efforts.

Un soir, elle rentra, posa son sac sur le fauteuil en soupirant, prête à regarder son émission préférée comme tous les jours. Seulement là, autour de la table, ses parents adoptifs la regardaient silencieusement. Alan n'était pas présent. Emma sentit son corps se raidir, elle avait déjà vécu cette scène tant de fois, qu'elle était déjà prête mentalement, sauf qu'il y avait là un élément nouveau, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Amélia l'appela sur un ton froid et légèrement monocorde, ça n'était pas « Emma » mais un « _Swan_ » qui sortit de sa bouche comme signe d'appel. La blonde prit une chaise et attendit. Attendit le déballage habituel de reproches, pas assez bonne élève, ne rangeait pas sa chambre ou parfois c'était qu'elle était trop ceci ou pas assez cela. Mais là, il y avait un silence oppressant. Bill, le père commença alors.

« _\- On peut pas t'aider Emma là... On peut pas. Kate, la mère de Charlotte nous a appelé... Et je..._ »

Emma leva les yeux et ne comprenait pas.

 _«- Emma, on a lu les courriers que tu as envoyé à Charlotte_ » fit sans ambages Amélia.

Emma avait peur cette fois-ci, et pour la première fois, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'arguments à ce qu'on la garde, sa dernière chance d'avoir une famille...

« _\- Les gens comme toi... On ne peut pas vous soigner ou faire quelque chose, je... On a déjà eu un fils qui était difficile, le frère aîné d'Alan, on... Va pas recommencer avec toi._ » Fit Bill tout simplement.

« _\- On est déçus Emma, on pensait que tu savais la chance que tu avais et tu nous as... Trahis. Sache que Charlotte s'est confiée à sa mère et... C'est intolérable._ » Surenchérissait Amélia.

« _\- On a appelé les service sociaux... Ils viennent te chercher demain matin._ »

Amélia se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine continuer à faire ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs c'est-à-dire le repas. Bill déplia son journal comme si de rien n'était. Emma tremblait, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle alla vers Amélia et promit de ne pas recommencer, elle supplia. La mère la fixa un instant, et même si elle avait terriblement tort de réagir ainsi, Snow espérait que cette femme qui jusqu'ici ne s'était pas révélée horrible avec son enfant allait la reprendre. Mais la femme la fixait d'un étrange regard froid.

« _\- On peut rien pour toi, c'est une maladie, le Seigneur t'aidera peut-être mais nous ne pouvons pas garder quelqu'un comme toi ici... Pour le bien d'Alan._ »

Emma la supplia une nouvelle fois et tomba à genoux, la scène était pitoyable et Tink pleurait à son tour. L'adolescente courut vers Bill et lui demanda aussi à ce qu'on la garde. Le regard morne du père envoya un silence comme seul message. La jeune fille pleura et se réfugia dans sa chambre, elle se sentait horriblement seule, même les souvenirs de Charlotte et des moments merveilleux devinrent un calvaire. Elle essuya alors ses larmes rageusement, elle prit un sac et enfourna ses affaires, pas question de retourner dans un foyer, pas question de subir tout ça à nouveau. Elle écrit une lettre qu'elle déchira pour ses parents adoptifs, puis en écrit une autre qu'elle glissa dans les jouets d'Alan, sans doute mit chez une tante pour la soirée. Emma quitta le domicile d'Amélia et Bill.

Snow n'a plus vraiment assez de larmes pour sa fille, et ce fut Tink qui s'accrocha à elle en pleurant.

« _\- Ouais, il est vraiment pourri ce monde là_ » dit la fée.


	4. Chapitre 4: Des fleurs et des larmes

**Étant dans l'impossibilité de poster demain, voici le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le parcours d'Emma continue et bien entendu il n'est pas facile, je vous rassure après ces moments pénibles, tout ira de mieux en mieux, mais il faut accepter que ce chapitre soit encore difficile.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4._ _Des fleurs et des larmes_**

Snow s'assit quelques minutes dans le jardin de ces gens, elle vit sa fille au loin s'éloigner en passant par les champs alentours.

« _\- Je... Comprends mieux._

 _\- Comprendre quoi ?_ » Demanda Tink en reniflant.

« _\- Pourquoi Emma est si... Impénétrable parfois, je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle pense ou ressent._

 _\- Ouais... C'est sûr ça aide pas ce genre d'expérience._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Une autre scène. Des égouts, de la pluie dehors. Le passage des voitures qui allaient et venaient au-dessus, et qui provoquaient à chaque fois un vrombissement sourd. Snow ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait tout de suite, et elle peinait à voir où était sa fille. Cette fois, Emma était adossée contre un mur, trempée jusqu'aux os, elle grignotait un bout de quelque chose, que même la fée n'arrivait pas à identifier. Emma était amaigrie et sale, et s'étendait, prête à dormir à même le sol des égouts.

Snow ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, elle voulu même rentrer, elle en avait trop vu. Elle savait ce qu'était la solitude aussi, elle l'avait vécu avec la traque de la Reine dans les bois. Elle connaissait la peur et devinait celle de sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour une autre situation moins dramatique.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma, seule contre un mur qui faisait la manche. Elle avait sa tête entre ses genoux, elle avait faim, sa peau la démangeait, elle se sentait moins que rien sur cette terre, elle n'espérait plus un jour revoir ses vrais parents. Charlotte n'était plus qu'un souvenir ancien qu'elle tentait d'oublier, il n'y avait plus rien que la peur, la peur de mourir ainsi, abandonnée comme un chien. Emma ferma les yeux, elle pria pour que quelque chose se passe, même la mort... Pourquoi pas. Tink avait aussi envie de vomir devant le spectacle de la Sauveuse, jeune, abandonnée. Traitée dans ce monde comme la dernière des dernières.

Il y eut d'autres scènes, Emma fuyant des hommes qui lui courraient après pour sans doute abuser d'elle, Emma se battant avec une autre fille pour un vélo qui n'était ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Snow soupira, elle comprenait de plus en plus les attitudes sauvages de sa fille. Tink réalisa pourquoi Emma était la seule à pouvoir tenir tête à Regina avec un passé pareil.

Puis, Emma donnant à manger à d'autres plus mal qu'elle, partageant le peu qu'elle avait avec des inconnus. Emma restant princesse Charming avant tout, noblesse dans l'action, noblesse dans son cœur, ne demandant même pas qu'on lui dise merci. Un rat des rues mais qui ne manquait pas de style. Elle commençait à être connue dans la rue ou elle traînait, dans le quartier.

Un matin, alors qu'elle dormait dans une cabine téléphonique abandonnée, une femme se pencha sur elle. Emma tendit les doigts pour éviter le soleil.

«- _Emma Swan ?_ » Interrogea la femme inconnue.

«- _Qui la demande ?_ » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« _\- Je me présente, je suis Melinda Graph, on m'a signalé votre présence sur le secteur, je m'occupe des personnes sans domicile._ »

Emma tendit la main. L'autre femme l'aida à se relever. Snow sourit, enfin quelqu'un semblait se préoccuper de sa fille. Tink resta dubitative, quel mauvais coup se préparait-il cette fois-ci ?

 **.~.~.~.**

Il y eut après un flash de lumière, comme à chaque fois entre les scènes. Snow espérait que cette fois, sa fille ne serait ni abusée, ni violentée, ni même méprisée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa fille. Lavée, habillée normalement, sur une chaise, échangeant avec Melinda Graph qui se révéla un autre travailleur social, qui parla avec elle de son parcours. Emma avait du mal exprimer les choses, alors Melinda l'aida, posa des questions simples.

Au fil du temps, Melinda gagna la confiance d'Emma et celle-ci lui parla de son histoire avec Charlotte. Emma attendait cyniquement un retour négatif, une réflexion, un rejet. Elle n'eut rien de tout ça, Melinda lui sourit et lui expliqua que ça n'était pas facile de se faire accepter comme on était dans ce monde, qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance, que ça n'était pas sa faute. Emma soupira et pour la première fois, elle pouvait parler d'elle sans peur, sans crainte d'être mal jugée. Melinda avait 37 ans, c'était une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, elle discutait avec ce qu'elle considérait comme une jeune femme intelligente de 17 ans. L'échange était souvent courtois, parfois Emma se mettait en colère mais ça n'était pas contre Melinda mais contre le système.

Le temps passa et Emma se sentit comprise, Melinda lui avait trouvé un foyer où vivre avec d'autres jeunes, ça ne se passait pas si mal. Elle travailla un peu pour la première fois et Emma fut contente de pouvoir rester propre et de manger à sa faim. Melinda ne parlait pas d'elle ou rarement, Emma ne savait rien de cette femme qui veillait sur elle. Elle s'interrogeait parfois sur cette femme brune et gentille qui ne disait jamais un mot désobligeant à son égard, elle pensait même que Melinda était particulièrement gentille avec elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'elles fussent amies, mais Emma n'osait plus espérer ce genre de choses.

Snow soupira en espérant que sa fille ne tombe pas amoureuse de l'unique personne qui semblait s'intéresser à elle. Tink pensa la même chose.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma venait d'avoir 17 ans, elle fréquentait un garçon du foyer, Carl, qui avait 22 ans, il avait l'air gentil. Emma l'embrassa et ce fut sa première fois avec un garçon. L'amourette dura une semaine, et ensuite Carl partit à l'armée. Emma l'accompagna tout de même au car qui l'emmena. Ils ne se reverraient certainement pas mais il n'y avait pas de drame, pas de larmes, mais pas de passion non plus.

 **.~.~.~.**

Autre souvenir, Emma allait au bureau de Melinda mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Pendant une semaine, Emma ne savait pas où était son assistante sociale, elle ne parlait pas à sa collègue, Emma ne voulait voir que Melinda. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre, Emma avait peur encore une fois qu'on l'abandonne, et elle se refermait et pleurait, se sentant totalement impuissante face au destin. Quand un matin Emma vit enfin Melinda, elle se rua sur la femme, d'habitude la distance entre elles ne permettait pas ce genre d'emportement, mais Emma s'en fichait et embrassa Melinda qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci rigola doucement et demanda à Emma de la lâcher un peu, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était simplement malade que tout allait bien. Emma était à la limite de pleurer de joie.

 **.~.~.~.**

Plus tard, Melinda parlait avec sa collègue, cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir d'Emma puisqu'elle n'était pas présente, mais la magie semblait opérer un tri dans les instants importants. La collègue de la femme le mettait en garde contre l'attachement excessif d'Emma. Melinda haussa les épaules, elle avait l'habitude de ces jeunes qui s'attachaient à elle et qui finissaient par vivre leur vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa collègue haussa un sourcil.

« _\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire._ » Lui dit-elle.

Melinda ne répondit pas, elle prit sa tasse à café et claqua la porte de son bureau.

Snow regarda Tink, ne comprenant pas exactement la teneur des propos de l'autre femme. La fée lui dit alors :

 _«- Ça sent pas bon._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma sur son lit, écrivait une lettre, qu'elle déchira et en refit une encore. Elle grogna de frustration, aucun mot n'arrivait à traduire ses sentiments correctement. Elle avait reçu une carte de Carl et Snow pensa qu'Emma s'était décidée à lui répondre. Mais quand elle vit la carte à la poubelle, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Emma soupira alors, et jeta encore la lettre dans le panier.

Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un petit restaurant. Elle quitta tôt l'après-midi et s'arrêta chez un fleuriste. Snow observait sa fille qui faisait un effort pour s'habiller correctement et s'apprêtait à sortir.

« _\- Oh non, Emma_ » fit Snow en soupirant.

« _\- C'est ainsi que vont les choses dans ce monde là ..._ » répondit Tink fataliste.

Emma demanda à un taxi devant le foyer de suivre une voiture, c'était celle de Melinda. Snow et Tink étaient aussi dans le taxi d'Emma et virent combien elle était blanche, elle avait peur, mais pas pour une mauvaise raison. La voiture de Melinda s'arrêta dans une petite banlieue et la femme sortit de sa voiture. Plus loin, Emma régla sa course et sortit quelques minutes après l'autre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle habite seule, mais c'était une maison familiale. Emma se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être mal jugée Melinda, elle était probablement en couple, un mari et trois enfants. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait au moins tenté sa chance, après tout la vie était courte. Emma serra son bouquet dans les mains, elle lui donnerait si elle était seule... Et Melinda n'était pas seule.


	5. Chapitre 5: Et ainsi va le monde

**N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur notre page Facebook, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community_ , où vous retrouverez des images, des nouvelles concernant nos fictions, des analyses sur la série...**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5. Et ainsi va le monde_**

Emma était passée par-dessus la haie. On était en octobre, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle vit Melinda sourire, se diriger vers une autre personne et l'embrasser doucement sur la tempe, puis un autre baiser suivit et celui-ci ne prêtait pas au doute. C'était une autre femme. Emma soupira, c'était en réalité pire que de la savoir avec un homme. Elle déposa son bouquet devant la porte et s'en alla. Elle n'avait rien à apporter à cette personne, se dit-elle, elle n'avait que 17 ans et sortait de la rue. L'autre femme avait l'air très classe et Emma ne se sentait pas d'attaque à se comparer avec elle, ou à essayer de mettre en péril le bonheur de Melinda. Elle rentra au foyer à pied, elle prit le temps de réfléchir et de ravaler ses larmes.

Elle quitta le foyer trois jours après, elle avait trouvé un squat où habiter quelque temps, elle avait besoin de ne plus voir Melinda, Melinda et sa gentillesse, Melinda et ses beaux yeux si compréhensifs... Elle en avait la nausée. Cette dernière pressa Emma de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ. L'adolescente ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire, ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus la femme. Elle lui dit que si c'était elle le problème, elle pouvait changer de poste. Emma soupira et répondit simplement :

« _\- J'ai compris que je ne peux pas avoir tout ce que je veux dans la vie, je... Préfère partir plutôt que rester à espérer des choses qui ne viendront jamais... Vous êtes heureuse sans moi et moi... Pas_. »

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi éloquente, l'autre femme eu du mal à saisir les tenants et les aboutissants.

« _\- Tu... Tu m'as vue ? Le bouquet c'est toi ?_ » demanda-t-elle en balbutiant.

« _\- Ouais... Vous avez bon goût._ » Répliqua Emma en réajustant ses lunettes toutes neuves.

L'adolescente prit son baluchon, il pleuvait dehors, tant pis. Elle s'engouffra dans la rue sombre et sordide. Melinda regarda Emma s'éloigner, elle n'eut pas un mot. Elle savait que le soir elle pourrait pleurer sur l'épaule de sa compagne mais qu'adviendrait-il d'Emma Swan ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle espérait sans espérer qu'elle reviendrait. Mais souvent, ceux qui partaient ne rebroussaient pas chemin.

Snow prit une goulée d'air, c'était très intense de voir, scène après scène, les moments les plus douloureux de la vie de sa fille, elle peinait à respirer. Elle vit Emma boire, elle tentait d'oublier sa récente déconvenue, elle alla dans un bar, rigola avec plusieurs personnes, mais ça restait superficiel, le chagrin qui la rongeait, Emma n'en parlait pas. Elle se laissait entraîner par des joyeux drilles. Elle se fit faire un tatouage sur le poignet, elle dit que c'était pour célébrer son « amour des fleurs », elle pensait être honnête avec elle-même. À vrai dire, ça ne l'était pas vraiment, elle voulait un tatouage particulier, une fleur qui lui ressemblait, libre et sans entrave. Elle avait marmonné quelque chose au tatoueur qui avait présenté certains dessins. Tink n'y cru pas vraiment, l'homme en question ne lui montrait que des lions. Elle déglutit difficilement. Emma rigola fortement et montra alors une fleur sur le catalogue. Elle ne sentit pas l'aiguille lui creuser la peau, elle s'en moquait, la douleur physique n'était plus vraiment un problème à ce moment là.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quatre mois après, Emma prit l'argent de la caisse du restaurant qui semblait plus chercher à l'exploiter qu'autre chose et disparut ; elle savait que le patron ne l'avait pas déclarée alors il ne dirait rien. Elle avait repéré une voiture jaune garée en face de son squat, elle pensait qu'elle était marrante, cette voiture. Elle allait la voler, elle le savait. Et la suite, Snow la connaissait déjà. Elle fit signe à Tink de la ramener. La brune en connaissait suffisamment sur sa fille, sur son parcours difficile. La fée ne dit rien, elle comprit alors elle se concentra, elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans sa chambre.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elles n'étaient parties que quelques minutes, ce qui semblait alors plusieurs heures pour les deux femmes.

« _\- Merci Tink_ » fit Snow, totalement vidée par ce voyage.

« _\- Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais, ça m'a plus soulevé de questions qu'autre chose._

 _\- Je... Ne sais pas tout de suite quoi en penser._

 _\- Ça... Expliquerait, tu crois, sa réaction vis-à-vis de Regina ?_ » Demanda Tink.

« _\- Je... Oui sans doute, ses histoires avec ces femmes ne sont pas très heureuses..._

 _\- Ni avec les hommes._ » Souligna de façon pertinente la fée.

« _\- Ma fille est... Plus compliquée que je ne le pensais._

 _\- Que nous le pensions tous._

 _\- Oui. Elle... Enfin, pourquoi cache-t-elle cet aspect de sa personne ?_

 _\- À mon avis, elle n'a pas envie de souffrir ou d'être rejetée._

 _\- Oui mais enfin je..._

 _\- Elle ne nous connaît pas_ » répondit Tink, « _elle ne sait pas que ses penchants pour les femmes ne sont pas un problème, ni même que Regina ne serait pas outrée par cela..._

 _\- Tu... Tu penses que..._ » Snow se racla la gorge. « _Tu penses que... Ma fille aime Regina ?_ » Demanda-t-elle abruptement en fixant intensément la fée.

« _\- Euh... C'est une question intéressante. Je crois qu'elle est attachée à Regina après... Je, enfin cette Charlotte ou Melinda, elles étaient plutôt gentilles avec elle... Emma n'a jamais eu cette qualité de relation avec Regina._

 _\- Certes_ » soupira Snow.

« _\- Mais... Je pense que Regina est aussi attachée à ta fille, seulement là, elle s'était tellement mis dans la tête, enfin c'est ma faute aussi, que Robin était l'amour de sa vie que-_

 _\- Quoi ?_ » L'interrompit la brune.

« _\- Je lui ai révélé que celui qui porterait un tatouage de Lion serait son True Love après Daniel._

 _\- Tu... Tu as fait quoi ?!_ » Dit Snow, éberluée.

« _\- Oui bon ça va, j'ai pas perdu mes ailes pour rien... Regina a eu peur à l'époque et elle a visiblement loupé le coche... Mauvais timing..._

 _\- Je te trouve bien légère... De toute façon, ça ne peut pas fonctionner comme cela._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Si tu dis à quelqu'un qui est la personne qui lui est prédestinée ça fausse tout, la magie c'est... Fragile, Tink, l'équilibre des choses dépend de comment on rencontre son True Love, comment les choses évoluent, ça n'est pas statique... J'ai failli perdre Charming avec la malédiction, s'il avait construit des sentiments avec Katherine, peut-être que la magie m'aurait proposée quelqu'un d'autre... J'aime à croire que l'on est pas condamné à mourir de chagrin à chaque fois qu'on perd quelqu'un censé être notre amour vrai._

 _\- J'en sais rien, je suis restée novice en la matière_ » répondit Tink. « _Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout cassé au niveau du destin de Regina mais voilà, Robin était bien l'homme qui lui était prédestiné._

 _\- Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'était pas le seul ou plutôt... Que ma fille ait au moins sa chance..._ » Dit Snow qui réfléchissait tout haut.

« _\- Quoi ? Tu veux mettre Emma et Regina ensembles ?_

 _\- Si ma fille l'aime... Oui. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, elle le mérite, elle n'a plus de rival et c'est le bon moment._

 _\- Oui, plus de rival, plus de rival... Bien sûr Emma a tout fait pour !_

 _\- Involontairement !_

 _\- Oui mais euh... Quand même c'est un peu facile !_

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va être facile avec des bourriques pareilles ?_ » S'écria Snow les mains sur les hanches.

L'attitude de la petite brune arracha un sourire puis un rire franc de la part de la fée.

« _\- Oui tu as raison, on peut voir si... Ça peut fonctionner, il y a une chose qui fait défaut à Emma si j'y réfléchis bien._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_ » Demanda Snow en remettant son manteau.

« _\- Tous les enfants issus du monde Enchanté et de souche royale, on va dire ça ainsi, ont un conseiller, une fée attitrée... Par exemple je suis celle de Regina, toi tu as la fée bleue, Sydney était celui de Léopold mais il l'a trahi... Enfin tu vois... Mais Emma n'a jamais eu personne pour la conseiller, l'aider..._

 _\- Sydney était une fée ?_ » S'étonna Snow, qui n'avait jamais pensé des éléments masculins pouvaient être des fées.

« _\- Oui._

 _\- Je vois... Et qui est celle d'Emma alors ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, mais je connais la personne qui doit le savoir._

 _\- Très bien, alors allons chercher la fée d'Emma !_ » Dit la brune, soudainement remplie d'espoir.


	6. Chapitre 6: La fée d'Emma Swan

**N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur notre page Facebook, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community_ !  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6._ _La fée d'Emma Swan_**

Tink parla avec Blue quelques instants, elle demanda à sa supérieure si elle pouvait faire une recherche sur la fée attitrée d'Emma Swan. Blue fut tout d'abord un peu surprise puis haussa les épaules et ouvrit un grand livre qui semblait être un répertoire. Snow s'approcha pour savoir qui était donc cette fameuse fée manquante à l'appel.

«- _Et bien, voilà la fée en question_ » fit Blue dans un sourire énigmatique.

« _\- Oh non, pas lui..._ » Soupira Tink.

« _\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec cette fée ?_ » Demanda Snow, surprise de la réaction de son amie.

« _\- C'est ce foutu Lumière._

 _\- Et ?_ » Questionna la brunette, exaspérée.

« _\- Et il est coincé dans un candélabre chez Gold._

 _\- Super, alors allons le trouver là-bas._

 _\- Non mais..._ »

Snow tira Tink par la manche et elle se dirigèrent vers la boutique.

 **.~.~.~.**

« _\- Et bien ma chère, ce voyage était-il divertissant ?_ » Demanda l'homme dans un demi sourire.

« _\- Très..._ » Répondit froidement Snow. « _Je souhaite un autre service._

 _\- Décidément, vous avez l'intention encore de payer le prix fort ? Je vous écoute._ »

Belle se tenait assise à coté, lisant un livre. Elle regarda la fée qui lui souriait d'un air embêté.

« _\- Il me faut la fée de ma fille, et c'est vous qui l'avez._

 _\- Je ne possède pas de fée ma chère, vous faites erreur._

 _\- Je parle de Lumière._

 _\- Lumière ? Il est vraiment la fée de votre fille ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_ » Fit Belle en se levant prestement.

« _\- Oui._ » Dit Snow. « _C'est quoi le problème ?_

 _\- Mais Lumière n'est plus une fée depuis trois siècles..._ » Fit Belle en écarquillant les yeux.

« _\- Et bien pourtant c'est marqué noir sur blanc dans le bottin des fées_ » expliqua Snow, exaspérée.

« _\- Je confirme._ » Acquiesça platement Tink.

«- _C'est... Étonnant_ » fit Gold en se grattant le menton, « j _e pense qu'en même temps, c'est assez logique._

 _\- Vous m'expliquez un peu le problème ?_

 _\- Lumière a été chassé des fées, il n'a pas uniquement perdu ses ailes, il a aussi été emprisonné dans le candélabre par Blue elle-même._

 _\- QUOI ?!_ » S'exclama Snow, « _ma fille est liée avec une fée renégate ?_

 _\- Une fée noire pour être plus précis._ » Expliqua Gold.

«- _Et moi qui me plaignais !_ » Ironisa Tink.

«- _Bon, et bien c'est fort dommage... Je pensais que la fée de ma fille aurait pu l'aider dans la mauvaise passe où elle se trouve actuellement._ » Soupira Snow.

« _\- Attendez !_ » Fit Belle. « _Lumière est spécial mais c'est une fée tout fait correcte... Pour une fée noire. Il a tenté de nous aider contre Zelena._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Vraiment, il n'a rien de spécialement maléfique, c'est juste qu'il a ses idées à lui, ça c'est certain._

 _\- Okay, et on peut le récupérer ?_

 _\- Seule Blue peut sortir Lumière de sa prison._ » Expliqua Gold.

Snow prit le candélabre, et toujours accompagnée de Tink et cette fois-ci de Belle, retourna voir Blue. Cette dernière convint qu'il serait plus utile de faire sortir la fée de là où elle était, néanmoins les choses allaient être difficiles. La mère supérieure fit une incantation et un homme apparut, il était curieusement vêtu, alors d'un claquement de doigts il fut rhabillé sobrement d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire, en somme toutes assez bien taillées. Lumière était un homme brun aux yeux sombres, la peau assez claire et un sourire méchant se dessinait sur les lèvres.

«- _TOI !_ » Fit-il en s'adressant à Blue.

« _\- Silence Lumière, ou je te renvoie de là d'où tu viens._

 _\- Me taire ? Tu m'as emprisonné là-dedans depuis des... Des lustres ! Saleté de sorcière !_ »

Tink soupira devant l'échange, non, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile, pensa-t-elle.

« _\- S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur Lumière._ » Dit Snow désespérément pour calmer la scène.

«- _Quoi !_ » Demanda-t-il de façon énergique.

« _\- C'est moi qui ai demandé votre retour, j'ai besoin de vous._

 _\- Pour ?_ » Se radoucit-il.

« _\- Ma fille, Emma... Elle a besoin de vous._

 _\- Votre fille ? Emma... Emma Swan ? Cette pauvre gosse que vous avez abandonnée dans un placard ? Mais quelle sorte de parents êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Mais, mais..._ » Bredouilla Snow.

«- _Comment vous le savez ?_ » Questionna Tink.

« _\- Ah tiens, la fée Verte... Et bien c'est simple ma chère, j'ai tout simplement eu TOUT le loisir de suivre les aventures palpitantes de la princesse Charming. À défaut de liberté, j'avais la "télévision" comme ils disent dans ce monde !_

 _\- Je m'appelle pas Verte, espèce de, de... Fée noire, je suis Tinkerbell._

 _\- Super nom !_ » Répliqua l'autre fée du tac-au-tac.

« _\- C'est plus original que Lumière._ » Rétorqua la blonde sur le même ton.

« _\- Et dire que vous êtes âgés de plusieurs siècles..._ » Fit Blue, dépitée devant l'immaturité verbale de ces deux éléments.

« _\- Je vois, la fée de Regina et celle d'Emma ont aussi le même mode relationnel que leurs protégées..._ » Dit Belle quelque peu songeuse.

« _\- QUOI ?!_ » S'exclamèrent les deux fées concernées.

« _\- Dans quoi je me suis lancée moi..._ » Lança Snow, totalement dépassée. « _Vous êtes censés aider Emma et Regina, pas envenimer les choses._ »

Tink et Lumière regardèrent alors le sol, soudainement passionnant.

«- _Désolé_. » Firent-ils à nouveau en cœur.

 _«- Et bien je vous laisse. Avant toute chose Lumière, je vous donne cette chance là de racheter votre liberté, en aucun cas je ne vous réincorporerai dans notre... "Ordre", vous êtes dissipé et vous n'acceptez pas les règles qui régissent nos vies. Néanmoins, je vous enlève tout pouvoir de divination, je ne ferais pas avec vous la même erreur que j'ai faite avec Tink. Vous êtes chargé d'Emma Swan, ça n'est pas une obligation mais n'oubliez pas que si elle meurt, vous mourez, si elle souffre, vous souffrirez. Vous êtes maintenant pleinement responsable de vos actes._

 _\- Super Blue_ » Lui répondit Lumière, visiblement agacé.

« _\- Alors, vous voulez bien aider Emma ?_ » Questionna Snow.

« _\- Bien sûr ! Depuis le temps que j'assiste à ce massacre généralisé qu'est la vie de votre fille... Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous la laissez traîner avec ce soûlard de pirate ?_

 _\- Hook n'est pas que ça !_ » Fit Tink.

« _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu te l'es tapé ?_ » Demanda Lumière abruptement.

Un silence généralisé se fit alors ressentir.

« _\- Je pense que je ne veux pas entendre ça._ » Dit Belle en s'en allant.

« _\- Mon dieu..._ » Déclara Snow en plissant les yeux.

Visiblement, Lumière était comme Regina sur certains points, sans réellement de filtres lorsqu'il était en colère, il disait tout ce qu'il pensait de façon abrupte et sans absolument aucun tact. Tink avait la bouche ouverte tant elle était choquée par ce que venait de dire Lumière, ce qui n'était néanmoins pas dénué d'une certaine réalité.


	7. Chapitre 7: Duo d'enfer

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7. Duo d'enfer_**

Snow invita les deux fées au café afin de faire le point et de calmer le jeu entre les deux entités, qui visiblement se connaissaient un peu et n'avaient pas une furieuse envie de travailler ensemble.

« _\- Bien oui, j'ai vu Emma, j'ai aussi ses souvenirs comme vous avez pu les avoir dans l'attrape rêve, c'était ma punition, voir les gens dont j'avais la charge mourir ou vivre sans mon aide.._. » Expliqua Lumière.

« _\- Je vois, mais il faut aider Emma maintenant, elle en a besoin plus que jamais._

 _\- Je sais, elle se sent très mal à cause de Regina._

 _\- Nous savons que... Peut-être, elle est fortement attachée à elle._ » Fit Tink prudemment.

« _\- Oui oui je confirme_ » dit Lumière, « _pour moi aussi ça paraît assez évident._ »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, se demandant mutuellement si Lumière en venait aux mêmes conclusions.

«- _Tu peux nous éclairer, si j'ose dire ?_ » Demanda la blonde.

« _\- C'est simple, Emma n'a pas suffisamment confiance en elle, et puis qui aurait confiance en soi en prenant autant de raclées de la vie dans la figure... Qui !?_ » Questionna-il en fixant tout d'un coup Snow, comme si elle était la dépositaire en personne des difficultés d'Emma.

« _\- Je... Je, oui, oui bien sûr... Pas confiance en elle._

 _\- Et ?_ » Fit Tink.

« _\- Et... Et bien elle n'ose rien, elle n'ose pas penser que ta foutue protégée ait des sentiments pour elle autres que l'agacement ou la haine, c'est assez dramatique... Je cache ma joie là, tu vois... Je sais pas ce que tu as fichu avec Regina, Tink, mais toi et moi... On est les fées les plus nulles que ces pauvres filles pouvaient avoir._ »

Il prit alors une longue gorgé de café. Tink ne dit rien et bu d'un trait son verre de scotch.

« _\- Vous allez donc vous lamenter sans rien faire ?_ » Demanda Snow.

« _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire_ » répliqua Lumière, « _si je vais voir votre fille en lui disant tout de go d'aller faire la cour à Regina, elle va se prendre une double porte dans la figure et nous savons qu'elle n'a surtout pas besoin de ça !_

 _\- Je pense qu'on prend le problème à l'envers, on sait qu'Emma a des sentiments pour Regina mais l'inverse aussi, je pense que c'est à Regina de se déclarer._ » Intervint Tink.

« _\- Comme c'est mignon..._ » Fit cyniquement l'autre fée. « _Alors comme ça pour toi c'est simple, suffit que ta protégée avoue ses sentiments alors qu'elle est persuadée que l'amour de sa vie est un idiot avec un arc qui vit dans la forêt... Dont elle a failli tuer la femme, soit dit en passant... Super, quel plan magique !_

 _\- Oh Lumière, la ferme !_ » Fit la fée verte exaspérée.

« _\- Ben voyons..._

 _\- SUFFIT !_ » Tempêta Snow. « _Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! Vraiment ! Alors écoutez, je n'ai pas à vous rappeler que si Regina et Emma n'arrivent pas à se parler concernant leurs sentiments d'une façon ou d'une autre, on assistera à une tragédie, alors réfléchissez bien ! Sur ce, je vous dit à demain !_ »

Snow s'en alla, il était temps de retrouver Neal et son mari, qui devait se demander où elle était passée. Emma croisa sa mère, elle avait l'air déjà épuisée par sa garde à la station. Elle avait les yeux rougis de fatigue et peut-être de chagrin. Snow posa sa main doucement sur le bras de sa fille, elle avait tant appris sur elle dans l'après-midi, que les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, elle se contenta de presser sa fille contre elle. Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« _\- Ma chérie, tout va s'arranger... Elle reviendra._ »

Elle n'était pas bien sûre qu'effectivement Regina reparlerait à Emma, mais sa fille avait besoin de croire qu'elle en était persuadée si elle devait puiser sa force en quelqu'un, sa mère se devait d'être rassurante. Emma écrasa un petit sourire et poursuivit sa route. Snow la regarda continuer son chemin, le petit canard était devenu un beau cygne, mais il ne le savait visiblement toujours pas.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma s'affala au comptoir et commanda un verre de vin, chose qui n'était pas coutumière mais elle ne supportait plus l'odeur du whisky, elle avait envie de quelque chose et ce quelque chose lui rappelait Regina, alors ça serait donc une bouteille de vin, au moins pour ce soir. L'alcool n'était pas un allié très certain mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait réussi à ne pas discuter avec Hook pour la centième fois de leur relation, elle était déjà contente de ce fait. Elle ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approcha d'elle.

« _\- Bonsoir Emma_ » fit-il avec un accent étrange.

Emma plissa les yeux et l'interrogea.

« _\- On se connaît ?_

 _\- Non, on aurait dû, mais non._

 _\- Vous êtes qui ? Je vous ai jamais vu à Storybrooke._

 _\- Parce que je n'y étais pas ma chère._

 _\- Ah ah pitié pas de « ma chère », vous ressemblez trop à..._ »

Le prénom n'arrivait plus à sortir.

« _\- Oui Regina, il paraît. Peut-être une cousine éloignée_. » Ria-t-il.

« _\- On a déjà une famille... Nombreuse, alors pourquoi pas. Monsieur ?_

 _\- Lumière. Je sais ça n'est pas commun, mais vous apprendrez à le dire._

 _\- Si vous le dites..._ » Fit Emma en portant le vin à sa bouche. « _Et vous faites quoi à Storybrooke ?_

 _\- Travail._

 _\- Oh vraiment, et pour qui travaillez-vous ?_

 _\- A mon compte._ » Répondit-il toujours en souriant.

« _\- Bien et vous faites quoi, à votre compte ?_

 _\- Je m'occupe des fins heureuses._ »

Emma recracha son vin. Lumière lui tendit alors un mouchoir.

« _\- Mer... Merci._ » Fit Emma en s'essuyant la bouche. « _Vous savez que je suis la Sauveuse ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Alors on travaille dans la même branche ? Enfin... Euh, je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Je suis la fée chargée de vous aider, je crois que vous en avez besoin, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Demanda la fée en soulevant un sourcil.

« _\- Comme Tink est la fée de Regina ?_

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- Ouah... Vous... Euh... Pour moi ?_

 _\- Oui, pour vous Emma, je suis désolé d'être seulement arrivé maintenant... J'ai eu un-_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup assez fort lui fut porté à la joue droite.

« _\- Alors vous !_ » S'exclama Emma, « _vous... Vous rappliquez vous aussi 28 ans après, la gueule enfarinée avec votre accent français à la con, vous venez me dire que vous êtes ma putain de fée ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis dans la merde !_ » Dit-elle en rigolant cyniquement. « _Alors écoutez-moi bien monsieur "Lumière La Fey", vous allez dégager de mon chemin, je n'ai surtout pas besoin de la magie, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de mon bonheur ou de ma fin heureuse !_ »

C'est à ce moment précis que le pirate fit son entrée au Granny's, il était sûr de trouver sa belle ici et il se précipita alors au devant de la scène.

« _\- Quelqu'un t'importune love ?_ » Demanda-t-il, sa main se posant sur le bras d'Emma.

« _\- Oh bordel, je peux respirer cinq minutes ?!_ »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Hook et attrapa la bouteille, tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

« _\- Mais... Il se passe quoi ici ?_ » Dit le pirate à Ruby qui se trouvait au comptoir.

«- _Ah, manquait plus que le "handless" pirate !_ » Répliqua le brun qui se massait la joue tout en se relevant, puis sans trop calculer la réaction dudit pirate, il s'éloigna à la poursuite d'Emma.

« _\- Mais... Mais c'est qui ça ? Regina a changé de sexe ?_ » Demanda le pirate à Ruby.

Le loup haussa les épaules en souriant devant l'humour potache du pirate.


	8. Chapitre 8: La vie n'est pas un conte

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur FB, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community,_ pour connaitre nos éditions, pour tout savoir sur nos prochaines ff, pour des théories, des idées, de belles images...  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée_**

Emma se dirigea vers un banc au bord de la mer, portant la bouteille de vin à sa bouche ; ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela comme ça, mais ce soir, c'était trop.

«- _Emma_ » dit Lumière en se rasseyant à coté d'elle, « _vous avez raison de m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas été là une seule fois pour vous en 28 ans, et j'en suis vraiment désolé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve ce que vous dites ?_ » Répondit froidement Emma.

« _\- Je sais tout de vous, ou presque. J'ai été là tout au long de votre vie sans pouvoir vous aider... C'était ma punition._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une preuve ça._

 _\- Bien, Emma, alors posez-moi une question à laquelle seule votre fée peut répondre._

 _\- OK... Quel est le prénom de la personne qui m'a embrassé pour la première fois et que j'ai aimé ?_

 _\- Et bien Carl embrassait pas trop mal, mais Charlotte était beaucoup mieux._ » Dit doucement l'homme brun.

Emma se tut alors, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues que le vent de la mer battait sournoisement, si bien que c'était presque désagréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rompit le silence qu'elle avait instauré.

« _\- Vous savez alors..._

 _\- Oui Emma je sais, je sais que vous êtes plus compliquée que vous en avez l'air, alors qu'il n'y a rien de compliqué pour nous ici en tout cas._

 _\- Elle me hait._ » Rétorqua-t-elle, buvant une gorgée.

«- _Non_. » Dit nonchalamment Lumière.

« _\- Je lui ai... Fait du mal, j'ai foutu en l'air sa vie, comme ma mère, je-_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je-_

 _\- Non, Emma. Regina a foutu sa vie en l'air toute seule sur coup là, elle allait se mettre en couple avec l'homme dont elle a tué la femme. Vous voyez un peu Regina, obligée d'expliquer au jeune Roland qu'elle a tué sa mère et prit sa place ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a parfaitement conscience de ça ! Au fond, elle sait que vous n'avez pas gâché grand chose qu'elle n'ait gâché elle-même._

 _\- Mais elle y croyait !_

 _\- Et basé sur quoi ? Vous vous êtes posée la question ? Pourquoi subitement Regina s'était-elle mise à courir après cette chimère qu'est Robin ?_

 _\- Je... Non... J'imagine qu'elle le pensait célibataire, un petit garçon... Beau gosse, enfin voilà je..._

 _\- Non Emma. Elle est comme vous, à sa façon, elle fuit dans un rêve une réalité trop difficile à soutenir._

 _\- Je... Je comprends pas trop, peut-être que le vin..._

 _\- Vous aussi, vous vous êtes raccrochée au premier rocher venu, hein... Et maintenant vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes... Vous vous croyez si différente de Robin, prit entre Regina et Marianne, mais vous-même Emma, entre qui êtes vous prise ?_ »

Emma regarda l'homme brun en écarquillant les yeux.

« _\- Vous vous êtes compliquée la vie au moment où vous auriez dû ouvrir les yeux... Vous devez parler avec Regina de vos sentiments avant que ça ne vous détruise._

 _\- M... Mes sentiments ?_

 _\- Vous l'aimez Emma..._

 _\- Je, non, juste que, non..._

 _\- Pas avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît, dites ça à qui vous voulez, mais personne ici, croyez-moi, ne prêtera caution à votre refus de voir la réalité en face. Votre idiot de pirate semble plus convaincu que vous l'êtes._

 _\- Hook ?_

\- _Hook ! Oui Hook est jaloux et en a plein le dos de votre chagrin envers la reine de vos nuits et de vos jours !_

 _\- Je n'ai aucune chance avec Regina... On est trop différentes... Et elle n'aime pas les femmes..._

 _\- Je vous trouve bien affirmative. Vous n'en savez rien, de ce que ressent ou non Regina pour les femmes. Peut-être qu'elle-même ne le sait pas ! Arrêtez de croire que vous avez des réponses !_

 _\- Et vous, vous en avez forcément ?_

 _\- En partie oui ! j'ai trois siècles ma chérie, alors oui, il y a des choses que je sais..._

 _\- Mais dès que je m'approche, elle me fuit, elle ne veut plus me parler..._

 _\- Bien entendu ! Elle ne veut pas de votre pitié condescendante made in Charming._

 _\- Je n'ai pas pitié d'elle !_ » S'insurgea la blonde.

«- _Oui mais ça elle ne le sait pas ! Elle pense que vous pleurez parce que vous vous sentez rongée par la culpabilité, que vous voulez la sauver parce que vous êtes "la Sauveuse" forcément, alors elle pense que le reste du temps vous n'en avez rien à faire de son bonheur. Regina ne veut pas de vos bons sentiments édulcorés ! Elle a horreur de ça._

 _\- Vous la connaissez bien, dites donc._

 _\- Paraîtrait... Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je le vois comme ça._

 _\- Et ? Je fais quoi alors ?_

 _\- Vous devez la surprendre ! D'abord, vous allez arrêter cet état larmoyant. Vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir sauvé Marianne, c'est ainsi que la magie règle les choses, vous êtes destinées l'une à l'autre, il est normal que la magie vous mette face à cette épreuve._

 _\- De quoi ? Vous pensez que la magie a fait exprès de me faire sauver Marianne ?_

 _\- Of course ma chère, la magie gère les choses avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant._

 _\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

 _\- Sachez que même si vous n'aviez pas sauver vous-même Marianne, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça vous serait retombé dessus. Oui, la magie est parfois dégueulasse..._ » Dit Lumière pensivement.

« _\- Mais... Alors je fais quoi de plus ? Je vais au travail, je bois moins et ?_

 _\- Et elle va revenir vers vous... À sa façon, elle ne peut pas faire autrement de toute manière._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle vous aime aussi, idiote._ »

Emma sourit à sa fée, un sourire prit dans des larmes. Depuis des mois, elle n'attendait qu'un seul signe pour y croire, une seule personne pour lui dire combien oui, elle ne se trompait pas dans ses sentiments, et qu'ils étaient réciproques. Sauf que pour ne pas changer, c'était... Compliqué. Emma s'affala sur sa fée qui la prit dans ses bras et lui dit doucement :

«- _Emma, vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous occuper de votre fils, vous devez aller mieux, et dormir... Vous devez être prête quand elle va revenir._

 _\- Per... Personne n'est jamais revenu pour moi._ » Répondit Emma lâchant un sanglot.

« _\- Mais elle n'est pas comme toutes ces personnes Emma, vous le savez bien._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Vous devez lui faire confiance, elle a juste besoin de réfléchir elle aussi._

 _\- Bien._ »


	9. Chapitre 9: Sur le feu

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9._ _Sur le feu_**

Le lendemain, Emma repartit au travail plus tôt et se sentait mieux. Snow avait remarqué dès le matin un semblant de progression ; Emma avait ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils et enfin adressé la parole à son frère, même s'il n'était pas en capacité de la comprendre. La blonde fila à la station, une pile de paperasserie s'était entassée là, elle devait absolument y remédier. Elle soupira, même si les paroles de Lumière avaient été réconfortantes, elle devait aussi faire face à beaucoup d'autres choses.

« _\- Hey, Love !_ » Fit le pirate en rentrant dès le matin dans son bureau.

«- _Killian_. » Répondit la blonde sans autre commentaire.

« _\- Faut qu'on discute Swan !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps là, je dois remplir tous ces dossiers._ » Répliqua sobrement Emma.

«- _Swan ! Faut que tu me parles là, je crois en nous tu sais !_ »

Emma ne savait plus comment regarder cet homme dans les yeux, lui qui insistait tellement pour qu'ils soient ensemble, elle n'en avait plus l'envie, ni le courage. Comment lui dire, ne risquait-il pas de devenir dangereux face à son refus ?

« _\- Bonjour !_ » Lança Lumière en apparaissant à la porte de la station.

« _\- C'est qui lui ?_ » Demanda Killian en plissant les yeux.

«- _Un ami._ » Répondit-elle de façon lapidaire.

« _\- Un ami... ?_

 _\- Et oui, je suis un ami, monsieur Jones._ »

L'homme brun qui paraissait la trentaine, bien habillé, comme un avocat, aurait dit Emma si elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

« _\- D'où vous connaissez Emma ?_

 _\- Depuis toujours, depuis sa naissance._ » Précisa la fée.

« _\- Ben voyons..._ » Fit Kilian toujours dubitatif.

« _\- On reparlera plus tard Killian, j'ai du travail._ » Dit Emma qui ouvrit un dossier devant elle.

« _\- Et lui il reste ?_ » Interrogea le pirate avec une pointe de jalousie dans ses paroles.

« _\- Oui, il m'aide._

 _\- Et moi je ne peux pas t'aider ?_ » Demanda-t-il en pointant le crochet vers les dossiers.

« _\- Non._

 _\- Bien Swan, mais on finira par parler, sache-le ! Je ne suis pas du genre à renoncer_. »

Il tourna les talons non sans claquer la porte durement derrière lui, ce qui fit tressaillir la blonde.

« _\- Vous le laissez vous parler ainsi ?_

 _\- Il fait ce qu'il veut, je dois vraiment travailler vous savez._ »

Lumière arracha le dossier des mains d'Emma et le replaça sur la pile.

« _\- Attendez, vous plaisantez, vous pensez que si vous ne faites rien les choses vont s'arranger ?_

 _\- Écoutez, vous êtes bien sympa mais je crois que vous êtes loin de ma réalité._

 _\- Qui est ?_ » Demanda l'homme brun.

« _\- C'est simple, je dois travailler... De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, que je tape à sa porte et lui déballe mes bonnes intentions ?_

 _\- Déjà si vous arrêtiez d'éviter la petite conversation que vous devez avoir avec monsieur Jones cela serait souhaitable, sinon vous allez faire revivre deux fois à Regina cette étape de "je suis déjà en couple vous savez"_ » Dit Lumière en grimaçant et en prenant une voix aiguë, tentant tant que bien que mal d'imiter la voix de Robin.

Emma fut prise d'un fou rire absolu.

« _\- Oui bon, ça n'est pas si drôle... Il faut vraiment que vous parliez à Killian de vos intentions._

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de-_ »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle vit Regina arriver dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

« _\- Miss Swan._ » Fit froidement la femme brune.

« _\- Regina... Je..._

 _\- Je vois que tu as pris beaucoup de retard dans tes papiers, je souhaite que tu aies fini tout ça pour demain matin, j'attends de vous que vous fassiez votre travail et non parler avec je ne sais pas qui, monsieur... ?_

 _\- Monsieur Lumière._ » Dit Le brun sans se lever ni se tourner vers Regina.

«- _Il me serait agréable que vous vous leviez de ce siège, et que vous me saluiez comme il se doit._ »

Lumière soupira et se leva, se tourna et fit un charmant sourire obligé à la femme brune.

« _\- Madame le maire._ » Dit-il en présentant sa main.

« _\- Je m'étonne de ne pas vous connaître._ » Fit Regina en penchant la tête, l'air suspicieuse.

« _\- C'est un ami à moi_ » intervint Emma en se raclant la gorge, cherchant son air et vissant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« _\- Je vois... Encore un "ami". Il semblerait que vous progressiez dans vos goûts dans la gente masculine mais il faudra revoir pour la politesse._ »

L'énorme sous-entendu fit écarquiller les yeux d'Emma ainsi que ceux de la fée.

« _\- Non mais je... Je... Enfin je ne sais ce que vous sous-entendez madame Mills, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par Miss Swan sur ce plan là._

 _\- Oui oui..._ » Fit Regina en souriant et ajustant ses gants à nouveau. « _Ils commencent tous en disant cela..._ »

Lumière sentit que c'était le moment de porter sa première entrée en la matière.

« _\- Vous êtes jalouse ?_

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_ » Fit Regina interloquée.

Emma sortit les mains de son jean et approcha en signe de reddition.

« _\- Euh... Il a pas dit ça, hein Francis, tu as pas dit ça... Il adore blaguer_ » fit Emma, cherchant à mettre un terme à la discussion.

«- _Francis ?_ » S'exclama la fée, absolument horrifié par le prénom choisi par la blonde.

« _\- Ouais je sais, Franck... Tu préfères ? Ok alors va pour Franck... Hein et puis si tu y allais..._ »

Regina plongea son regard noir dans celui de l'homme.

«- _Monsieur... Franck ou autre chose, je ne jalouse pas Miss Swan... Je n'ai que faire d'un pirate sans main ou d'un... Je ne sais quoi au juste._

 _\- Avocat._ » Répondit-il en souriant.

« _\- Avocat... Et bien soit, monsieur l'avocat..._

 _\- Je pensais pas jaloux dans ce sens là._ » Continua le brun, imperturbable.

«- _FRANCK !_ » S'exclama Emma, qui ne voulait surtout pas que la fée lance Regina sur une diatribe.

« _\- Écoutez mon cher, je ne sais pas à quoi vous faites allusion, mais je pense que vous devriez laisser Emma travailler tranquillement._

 _\- Oui je comprends, il faut savoir préserver son territoire... Mais je vous rassure, je ne suis pas là pour vous enlever votre précieuse Emma._

 _\- Ma... Précieuse ?_ » Regina secoua la tête. « _Je ne sais pas de quelle maladie vous souffrez monsieur, mais nous avons un excellent psychiatre en ville._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter un conf... Enfin un psychiatre, Mlle Mills, mais je vous conseille par contre d'aller le voir pour vous demander pourquoi vous invectivez tous les hommes qui s'approchent d'Emma à moins de deux mètres... Mmhh, non ?_ »

Le brun attrapa son manteau et prit la direction de la porte. Regina resta stupéfaite, elle avait très envie de clouer l'homme sur le mur et lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Le brun sortit de la station, laissant les deux femmes entre elles.

« _\- Je... Suis... Désolée..._ » Tenta Emma, en essayant un vague sourire.

« _\- Pitié... Taisez-vous et faites ce que je vous demande._ »

La voix froide et sans émotion de Regina déchira à nouveau le cœur de la blonde. Elle soupira tristement et s'en retourna vers son bureau. Regina prit le chemin de la sortie.

« _\- Tu manques_ » lança d'un coup Emma, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour retenir la brune.

«- _Pardon ?_ » Fit Regina en se retournant.

« _\- Tu... Euh... Manques à Henry... Et..._ » Bafouilla la blonde.

« _\- Je le verrais plus tard._ »

Regina fit claquer la porte de la station derrière elle, laissant la jeune femme partiellement défaite qui s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

« _\- Bordel..._ » Souffla-t-elle.

«- _Je vois._ » Fit soudainement une voix.

Emma sursauta de son siège. Lumière était réapparu dans la pièce.

« _\- Non mais vous êtes malade à réapparaître comme ça !_

 _\- Vous devriez utiliser plus souvent vos pouvoirs Emma, vous seriez, croyez-moi, plus que satisfaite d'apparaître comme bon vous semble._

 _\- Ouais bah excusez-moi, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend !_

 _\- Non._ »

L'homme brun posa sa main sur la pile de paperasse.

« _\- Comment ça non ?_

 _\- Non, vous avez vraiment mieux à faire..._

 _\- Non mais..._ »

Emma tendit la main et tira un des dossiers vers elle. Elle l'ouvrit et le trouva déjà complété.

«- _Vous avez raison, je devrais peut-être reprendre mes cours de magie._

 _\- Vous voyez._ » Dit Lumière en haussant les épaules. « _Juste une question... Pourquoi Francis ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne trouvais pas de prénom ?_

 _\- Soit... Bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire._ » Dit-il en trouvant un siège devant la blonde.


	10. Chapitre 10: Soirée entres filles

**A/N : Ayant perdu 4 chapitres , merci Open office, j'espère avoir rattrapé les choses comme j'ai pu.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10. Soirée entres filles**_

Ce que le brun fit apparaître dans ses mains surprit la blonde. C'était un écrit d'une trentaine de pages. Il afficha un sourire machiavélique qui n'aidait pas Emma à avoir totalement confiance en sa fée, mais avait-elle le choix ?

« _\- Alors voici le "guide" pour que vous compreniez bien que vous devez effectuer quelques changements chez vous. Regina est une hédoniste et quelqu'un de raffiné, si vous vous enfoncez dans un comportement adolescent vous n'allez concrètement rien lui apporter de bien neuf depuis l'autre idiot des forêts._

 _\- Je vois..._ »

Emma voulu se saisir du laïus écrit, mais la fée recula avec le guide entre les mains. La blonde le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« _\- D'abord Emma, vous allez saisir votre courage à deux mains et parler à Hook de vos sentiments, ou plutôt de votre absence de sentiments, tournez ça comme vous le voulez... Si ça ne va pas, j'apparaîtrais. Mais c'est votre histoire et vous devez apprendre à les finir ma belle... Il faut grandir._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une ado._ » Répondit du tac au tac la blonde.

« _\- Ça cela reste à prouver pour le moment, vous menez une histoire qui est bancale, soit vous choisissez Hook soit vous prenez le risque avec Regina._

 _\- Je risque de me retrouver seule..._

 _\- Comme tout un chacun._ » Dit le brun en fixant le regard vert qui le scrutait. « _Mais vous n'êtes pas seule Emma, vous avez vos parents avec vous, Henry et concrètement Regina se tiens à la lisière... Elle ne vous quitte pas du regard quelque part..._ »

Emma écoutait les conseils de sa fée, cela allait être dur de rompre avec Killian, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

 **.~.~.~.**

Après avoir laissé Emma à la station, prendre sereinement la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, Lumière rejoignit Tink au Granny, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'y retrouver le soir pour discuter des opérations à mener. Le brun expliqua alors rapidement son plan ; Tink devait amener Regina à penser à Emma en meilleurs termes et, si elle le pouvait, enfoncer adroitement le dénommé Robin. La blonde pensa que Lumière sous-estimait grandement Regina mais elle soupira et promit de faire ce qu'il désirait, ce qui revenait à improviser une après-midi « _entre filles_ » avec un bon vin et quelques films romantiques, afin d'enterrer dignement la fin de sa précédente relation. Pour cela, la fée masculine fit apparaître un sac et des DVD divers que la blonde prit sans discuter avant de partir en direction de la maison de Regina.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma ne comprenait que trop bien où sa fée voulait en venir ,elle devait rompre avec Hook et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Elle s'était attachée à la présence de l'homme, bien qu'elle ne fusse pas totalement sous son charme, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance et sur bien des points, il s'était révélé patient, autant qu'empressé à certains moments. Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Est-ce qu'au final elle ne risquait-elle pas de tout foutre en l'air ?

Naturellement, ses pas la conduisirent vers sa mère. Trouverait-elle un peu de repos avant la tempête ? Un bon conseil ? Son père adorait Hook, parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, avait pensé la blonde. Il était égoïste, corrosif et absolument pas courtois, un ensemble de choses qui faisait que Charming trouvait en Killian tous les aspects masculins négatifs qui l'amusait, à défaut de les mettre en pratique lui-même. Finalement son père risquait d'être plus triste qu'elle.

 **.~.~.~.**

Tink arriva chez Regina, rien de tel qu'une visite de courtoisie, « _tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel entre amies de si longue date..._ » se dit-elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu un moment avec Regina pour échanger ? Étaient-elles seulement encore des amies après tout ça ? La blonde remit quelques mèches en place et sonna longuement à la porte de la brune. Regina vit qu'il s'agissait d'elle et était plus ou moins surprise.

« _\- Hey ! Salut_ » dit la blonde en regardant l'autre femme avec son meilleur sourire.

« _\- Tink ?_

 _\- Oui, je sais... J'aurais dû prévenir, mais je me suis dit qu'une petite soirée entre filles, enfin ça serait sympa !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps Tinkerbell_ » répondit la brune qui mentait honteusement.

Du temps, Regina en avait à revendre, néanmoins elle ne voulait parler à personne, seule à tourner dans sa tête pendant des heures durant les souvenirs brefs et heureux avec Robin.

«- _J'insiste !_ » fit la blonde et elle poussa la brune pour s'imposer à l'intérieur.

Regina soupira et la laissa entrer. L'intérieur était assez sinistre, bien que tout fut rangé parfaitement, pas un bruit, pas une trace de vie, pas même un semblant de désordre laissé par Henry. La fée ne fit aucune réflexion et tendit la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait amené à la brune.

«- _Tu veux qu'on se saoule en pleine après-midi_ _?_ » fit la brune légèrement amusée.

«- _Oui, enfin non... On peut discuter tranquillement, un moment de détente._

 _«- Et bien soit... Que proposes-tu ?_ » Demanda la brune qui finalement voulait s'accommoder de la présence de la fée.

« _\- Je me suis dit que peut-être tu voulais discuter de la situation actuelle avec Robin ?_ » Répondit cette dernière d'une petit voix.

« _\- La situation... Et bien il n'y a plus de situation, c'est réglé._ » Dit la brune en versant le vin dans les verres.

« _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa chère et tendre._ »

Chaque mot avait claqué dans la bouche de Regina, le regard assombri sur son verre.

«- _Oui bien sûr..._ » Commença la blonde. « _Tu sais Regina peut-être que... Enfin si Robin avait trouvé un autre Amour vrai ça veut dire que... Toi aussi tu peux espérer que tu en aies un autre... Enfin rien ne dit qu'on doit en avoir qu'un seul toute sa vie._

 _\- Oui sinon ça ferait des armées de veufs et de veuves éplorés pendus au premier arbre venu !_ » Répliqua sarcastiquement Regina.

Tink se retint alors de rire à l'humour noir de l'ancienne Reine, ça n'était pas le moment. Selon ce qu'elle avait concocté avec Lumière, il s'agissait désormais d'adoucir la brune sur le sujet « Emma Swan ».

« _\- Il n'en demeure pas moins que grâce à Miss Swan, me voilà totalement célibataire._

 _\- Oui grâce à Emma mais... Mmmh concrètement Regina, comment aurais-tu pu être avec l'homme dont tu avais tué la femme ? Si Robin l'avait appris, ne crois tu pas que tu l'aurais perdu ?_ »

La brune fixa la fée d'un air perdu, puis porta son verre aux lèvres, et avala une petite gorgée. Elle répondit ensuite :

«- _J'aurais peut-être tenté de me battre tout de même, si je l'avais perdu ainsi cela aurait entièrement été de mon fait... Et non grâce à quelqu'un ou à cause de je ne sais quoi survenu pour tout démolir sur son passage... Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être utilisé la magie pour lui faire oublier..._ »

Tinkerbell sourcilla et fixa la brune, la bouche ouverte.

« _\- Je te choque ?_

 _\- Un peu oui... Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je veux dire Regina, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour t'éloigner de la magie noire... Mentir ou manipuler quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de l'amour._

 _\- Crois-tu..._ » Dit Regina reprenant une gorgée.

« _\- Tu dis ça parce que... Parce que tu es désespérée mais franchement Regina, je pense que tu ne... Enfin... Tu te limites juste à Robin et c'est ma faute, j'aurais jamais dû te dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas vu d'autres amours vrais possibles pour moi dans ta vision alors... À quoi bon espérer..._ » Se résigna sombrement la brune.

« _\- Je... Enfin... Regina tu as tout changé, tu as violé toutes les règles de la magie._

 _\- Et ma punition est une longue solitude sans autres perspectives d'avenir que d'élever Henry et le voir rentrer à la faculté._

 _\- NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !_ » S'énerva la blonde. « J _e veux dire que tu as sans doute pu créer toi-même une nouvelle situation, qui te permettrais d'aller... Euh de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau._

 _\- Tu connais un célibataire intéressé de sortir avec l'ancienne Reine du mal ?_

 _\- Qui sait..._ » Répondit Tinkerbell en sirotant son vin.

« _\- Je ne suis pas comme Miss Swan, je n'ai pas dix courtisans à mes pieds._

 _\- De….De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- De cet idiot là avec qui elle traîne, enfin au moins il a toutes ses mains lui..._ » Soupira Regina.

« _\- Idiot ? ah euh Lumière ?_

 _\- Oui... Après le pirate useless, voici l'autre abat-jour._ »

La fée réprima un rire. Regina était-elle dupe d'elle-même à ce point ? Lumière lui avait dit combien Regina avait l'air éloigné de toutes introspections au vu de ses réflexions concernant Emma.

« _\- Lumière n'est pas avec Emma._ » Dit-elle.

« _\- Ça m'étonnerais, on dirait qu'il la suit partout, comme l'autre... Ils sont tous comme des chiens en manque... C'est pathétique..._

 _\- Il n'est pas avec._ » Répéta la fée en soupirant.

« _\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi... Son pirate endimanché lui a demandé sa main ?_

 _\- Non... Mais non Regina... Mais je..._ »

Ne trouvant plus d'argument, Tinkerbell tenta le tout pour le tout :

«- _J'ai... Je sors avec Lumière._ »

Regina la regarda d'un air interdit.

« _\- Visiblement s'il est accro aux blondes, tu as du soucis à te faire._

 _\- Je m'en fais pas. Je lui fais confiance, il est juste l'ami d'Emma, voilà tout._

 _\- Et bien... Moi aussi j'avais confiance en Robin._

 _\- Regina... Faut vraiment que tu aies une vision plus optimiste de l'amour. Tout ne se limite pas à un échec avec Robin... Aies confiance en l'avenir._ »

Tink pensa intérieurement que Lumière allait la tuer quand elle lui ferait un compte-rendu des choses.

« _\- Je te signale qu'une fée ne peut pas lier une relation amoureuse avec un mortel, Blue a été assez claire ainsi, tu ne vas jamais regagner tes ailes à ce rythme..._

 _\- Et bien,_ » soupira la blonde, « _je m'en fiche. L'important n'est pas l'origine de la personne, son âge, enfin pas trop jeune non plus, ni sa dédaigne ou ses erreurs passés mais ce qu'elle apporte, tant pis si c'est un humain._ »

Perdue dans son laïus, la blonde continua sur sa lancée :

«- _Ni son sexe... Hein l'important c'est de se sentir bien avec la personne._ »

Regina regarda Tinkerbell en souriant.

« _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Vraiment, peut importe. Regardes, tu as bien aimé des personnes de conditions modestes... Et voilà._

 _\- Certes... Enfin ne crois-tu pas que depuis Storybrooke existe, si j'avais quelques prétendants, ceux-ci se seraient déclarés ?_

 _\- Peut-être que la personne n'ose pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne t'a pas encore rencontré..._ »

Regina dégusta une autre gorgée du vin, en étant dubitative. La fée regarda le sac de DVD fourgué par Lumière en plus du vin pour la soirée « _entre filles_ » qu'il avait concocté. Ce que n'avait pas prévu Tink, c'est que parmi les films donnés, il y en avait d'un style étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle les sortit machinalement du sac et les plaça sur la table basse. Elle reconnu alors Titanic et autres romances habituelles, mais étaient aussi glissé un certain Imagine You  & Me et autres films de romances plutôt... Entre fille. C'était donc pour ça, une soirée « _entre filles_ » qu'avait dit Lumière ! Tink n'avait pas vu le coup venir et le maudissait intérieurement. « _La saloperie…_ » pensa-t-elle.

Regina se pencha intriguée et prit les films les un après les autres, ses joues rosirent un peu au vu des choix de la blonde.

« _\- Tu as des goûts très... Éclectiques_ » dit-elle.

« _\- Je... Oh je, j'ai pas réellement choisi, j'ai demandé les plus belles romances..._

 _\- J'aurais pu les télécharger sur internet ou en streaming tu sais, on est au 21ieme siècle..._ » Sourit Regina.

« _\- Certes, mais ça fait vivre le petit commerce._

 _\- Soit... Mais enfin certains films sont.. Enfin euh..._

 _\- Oui, faut regarder de tout dans la vie Regina, n'est-ce pas ?!_

 _\- Certes._ »

Après une heure de film, la blonde s'endormit sur le canapé tandis que Regina continua à visionner les DVD les uns après les autres, des ramassis de niaiseries pour beaucoup qui la firent soupirer. Elle ne se sentait guère inspirée par ce qu'elle regardait, parfois parce que ça lui renvoyait le caractère immature de sa relation avec Robin. Il est vrai qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien, peut-être s'était elle emportée... Peut-on aimer quelqu'un au premier coup d'œil ? Est-ce que les films avaient la réponse ? Était-ce comme dans le livre de conte, des fictions pouvant être un peu réelles ? Regina n'avait pas la réponse. Elle continua à regarder les films, l'image bougeant devant ses yeux était pour elle une espèce de drogue hallucinogène, elle qui avait vécu des années durant dans un monde sans autre chose que des livres, le cinéma avait un effet hypnotique pour elle.

Le film Imagine Me & You finit par l'interpeller, comment une femme qui allait se marier allait tomber amoureuse d'une fleuriste ? C'était idiot mais était-ce plus idiot que de tomber amoureuse d'un homme tatoué soit disant choisi par le destin ? Et pourtant, une histoire simple. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait déjà trouvé une seule femme dans sa vie attractive. Une femme dont l'intelligence ou la beauté l'avait interpellée au point de chavirer son cœur. Elle pensa à Maleficent mais elle lui ressemblait trop, peut-être aurait elle pu y songer, mais elle n'était focalisée que sur sa vengeance à l'époque, son cœur s'était déjà noirci et elle ne ressentait plus rien. Avait-elle loupé le coche ? Une expérience intéressante avec la femme dragon ? Elle sourit pendant que le film continuait. Les aspects ambigus, les ruptures, es baisers, tout ne semblait bien guère différent de n'importe quelle romance qu'elle avait vu préalablement. Le monde réel avait juste l'air très compliqué pour les personnes du même sexe qui s'aimaient. Quand les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, Regina ressentit de la gêne mêlée d'excitation, n'était-ce pas là le but du film ? Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, non, aucune femme ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle de cette manière. Peut-être aurait-elle apprécié ? Les hommes étaient si rustres la plupart du temps. Oui, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu aimer une princesse, une femme raffinée comme elle avec qui elle aurait pu partager des goûts communs, avec qui visiter les mondes, s'intéresser à l'art, à la poésie, à la littérature, avec qui regarder des films, raconter des histoires, élever ensemble Henry... De fil en aiguille de sa réflexion, elle pensa à Emma. Mais Emma n'était pas cette personne raffinée, une étrangère qui aurait pu faire chavirer son cœur. Emma n'était pas complice avec elle, elle était juste exaspérante, mal élevée, aucune qualité pour être une âme sœur. Regina soupira, car elle trouvait Emma très belle mais d'un caractère définitivement trop éloigné du sien et dont les goûts semblaient si enfantins. Tout au plus auraient-elles pu devenir des amies.


	11. Chapitre 11: Confidences

**Bonjour !**

 **Pour répondre à loulouche, il n'y a qu'un auteur mais nous sommes une équipe.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11. Confidences**_

Emma se retrouva assise sur les marches de l'appartement de sa mère à l'extérieur, cherchant ses mots comment demander de l'aide à des parents qui ne la connaissaient que sous l'apparence de la Sauveuse ? Elle se sentait comme une moins que rien, comment réduire à néant l'espoir d'un homme ? Lui dire en face que c'est terminé ? Que leur amour a pris fin à un moment, elle ne sait plus bien lequel, à quel moment a-t-elle nourris des désirs interdits envers Regina ? À quel moment sont-ils devenus plus fort que tout ? N'avaient-ils pas toujours été là ? Depuis le rejet de Regina, les choses était devenues si insupportables. Ne pas être aimé en retour est une chose, de ce même amour timide, mais se sentir haï par l'autre pour qui on serait prêt à tout, même à se taire, à taire au plus profond de son être les sentiments troubles, ambiguës, et tuer son désir dans les bras d'un autre... C'était devenu l'épreuve de trop pour Emma. Elle ne pouvait plus se taire et faire semblant, sacrifiant ses propres sentiments sur l'autel du bonheur de Regina, briser sa propre jalousie, sa terrifiante possessivité sacrifice des plus ultimes mais aussi des plus sombres, au prix douloureux du silence.

Emma respira, elle avait tant espérer que Killian lui fasse oublier, lui propose "mieux" ? Plus "fort" ? Mais elle n'avait pour lui qu'un désir parfois primaire, la recherche d'une caresse, d'un réconfort mais aucune passion, Killian ne la faisait pas souffrir autant que pouvait le faire Regina, par ses piques et ses insinuations dont elle était l'objet constant, elle ne se délectait pas du côté sombre du pirate, ses mensonges l'usaient plus qu'ils ne l'amusaient. Regina, même amère envers elle, continuait à la fasciner, et son indifférence devenait alors insupportable une Regina méprisante devenait inaccessible, et cela Emma ne pouvait l'endurer plus longtemps.

Elle se trouvait terriblement tordue. Et si Regina l'aimait aussi, comme le prétendait Lumière ? Alors elles étaient vraiment très éloignées de l'amour vrai et pur que ses parents semblaient connaître... Emma fut alors surprise dans ses réflexions.

« _\- Hey, bonjour Emma. Tiens..._ » Dit Mary en tendant un mug de chocolat.

Croisant le regard perdu de sa fille, Snow offrit un joli sourire et prit place à coté de sa fille.

«- _Et bien ma fille, quel bon vent t'amène ?_

 _\- Je... Je..._ » Emma bégaya, des vieilles peurs refaisaient surface à nouveau, la peur du rejet. « _Je, rien..._ » finit-elle par dire, son cœur se refusait à lâcher chaque morceau, chaque mot se tuait au fond de sa gorge.

Snow soupira longuement.

« _\- Tu n'es pas venu pour rien, Emma, quoi que tu aies à dire, sache que personne ici n'a quelque chose à te reprocher, nous t'aimons Emma._ »

La brune écarta une mèche blonde qui barrait le visage de sa fille. Emma restait malgré tout pétrifiée et dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit, ni même de bouger.

«- _Tu sais Emma, la vie peut être terriblement compliquée. Tu es née dans un monde et tu as vécu dans un autre, on se connaît... Depuis peu finalement, on a raté 28 ans de ta vie, mais... J'ai appris à te connaître Emma... Et j'ai deviné des petites choses de toi, et tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous Emma, parce que... Nous t'aimons comme tu es._

 _\- Je... Merci Maman..._ »

Emma se trouvait pathétique à ce moment précis, comment annoncer les choses à sa mère, comment dire qu'elle allait rompre avec Hook et combien c'était une chose difficile pour elle de rejeter quelqu'un ? Elle qui avait tant souffert de ça, comment être du côté du manche plutôt que du côté qui est cogné... Comment... Réagir. Comment en plus annoncer qu'elle était... Amoureuse de Regina.

Snow regardait sa fille se démettre comme un insecte dans une toile, incapable de bouger, comme si elle était prisonnière. Elle prit alors une longue goulée d'air et se lança :

« _\- Je sais._ »

Emma regarda sa mère en penchant la tête, incertaine. Snow sourcilla gentiment vers sa fille.

« _\- Tu... Tu sais quoi ?_

 _\- Toi et Regina, je sais._

 _\- Quoi « moi et Regina » ?_ » Demanda la blonde toujours interdite.

«- _Emma_... » Dit Snow en roulant des yeux.

« _\- Mais... Je... On n'a rien..._ »

Snow posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille.

« _\- Écoute, je ne suis pas idiote. J'aurais pu croire que toi et Regina vous auriez pu être de grandes amies, que le fait d'avoir Henry en commun vous aurait rapprochées, suffisamment pour être... Comme des sœurs, comme quelque chose de proche, une "famille"... Mais c'est loupé n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- On est une famille._ » Répondit sombrement Emma, pensant que sa mère rejetait l'idée que Regina fut proche d'elle.

« _\- Je sais et vous en êtes une... Seulement, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, et ce qu'il y a entre vous, ça n'a rien de fraternel. Et ça ne le sera jamais._ »

Le silence tomba comme un couperet. Emma fixait son mug brûlant, mais elle ne ressentait même plus la chaleur entre ses doigts.

« _\- Ça aurait pu._ » Rétorqua Emma, perdue, pas très sure de comprendre si sa mère avait saisit tous les enjeux.

«- _Tu l'aimes Emma... »_ Soupira doucement Snow.

« _\- Je... Enfin je..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une question Emma_ » Répondit la brune gentiment.

«- _Je suis désolée_ » fit doucement la blonde qui sentait les larmes venir.

« _\- Désolée de quoi Emma ?_ » Demanda Snow, soudainement inquiète pour sa fille.

« _\- Je... Ne suis pas la fille dont vous rêviez... J'aime Regina qui... Cent fois a tenté de vous tuer... Qui a été un monstre... Qui a été... Qui a tué ton père..._

 _Écoute Emma_. » Dit Snow posant son doigt sur le menton de sa fille. « _Je sais très bien faire la différence entre qui était l'Evil Queen et ce qu'est maintenant devenue Regina. Henry et toi... Grâce à vous, grâce à votre patience, à votre amour, à ton amitié aussi... Tu l'as changée. Elle a changé. Elle n'est pas redevenue la jeune fille innocente, mais elle est devenue une "bonne" personne. Une personne qui veut devenir meilleure... Elle aurait sans doute voulu boucler les choses en rattrapant son passé avec Robin. Mais toi comme moi, nous savons que le passé... Est passé, on ne revient pas sur ses pas..._

 _\- Tu... M'en veux pas ?_ » Interrogea Emma, souriant à travers ses larmes.

Snow fit un geste négatif de la tête et enserra sa fille contre elle. Elle murmura à son oreille :

« _\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi Emma... Mais elle ne le sait pas encore, ou elle ne veut pas voir cette vérité là en face._ »

Emma ferma les yeux et pleura pendant de longues minutes dans les bras de sa mère, sentant pour la vraiment première fois son odeur maternelle.

 **.~.~.~.**

De son côté, Regina rangeait méthodiquement les DVD et se leva, laissant Tink cuver lamentablement dans son canapé. Ainsi, les choses demeuraient inchangées, il était effectivement temps de tourner la page "Robin" et de se consacrer à d'autres choses qu'à la quête du bonheur absolu, « c _omme si j'en avais le droit_ » pensa-t-elle. La seule personne qui semblait persuadée que cela avait un sens était curieusement Emma, qui s'était mis en tête de trouver son bonheur. Vaste entreprise qui ne servait à rien. Elle avait épuisé toute ses chances, se dit-elle, son seul amour était Henry. Elle avait réussi à redevenir amie avec Snow et elle continuerait. Elle devait aussi dire à Emma qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner, pour Henry... Pour ce que tout ça avait représenté avant. Avant Robin.


	12. Chapitre 12: La fin d'une histoire

**A/N : Les chapitres sont courts car, en plus du peu de temps que j'ai pour écrire, la chaleur me tue les neurones à petit feu, en gros à part dormir, manger et rêver d'avoir une piscine... Je ne suis pas bonne à grand chose :p**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14. Fin d'une histoire**_

Il était vingt-et-une heures quand Emma se dirigea vers le Granny's à la fin de sa tournée. Elle se sentait vidée mais heureuse d'avoir pu parler à sa mère. Elle aperçut alors Tink parler à Lumière et elle se demanda ce que les deux compères étaient en train de comploter elle plissa les yeux et se dirigea vers les deux fées. Lumière avait écarquillé les siens en écoutant le récit de la fée.

« _\- Et à part te saouler, tu lui as dit quoi au juste ?_

 _\- Et bien ce dont on avait convenu_ » dit la fée en rougissant.

« _\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas..._ » S'enquit Lumière très suspicieux.

«- _Je... J'ai dû lui dire que... Ben euh que... Qu'on était ensemble._

 _\- Quoi !_ » S'exclama le brun. « _Que quoi ?!_ »

Il agita les mains dans l'air totalement éberlué.

«- _Tu veux dire ensemble comme fées, une équipe ?_ »

Tink chercha ses mots.

« _\- Non... Ensemble ensemble..._ » Rectifia-elle en avalant un autre verre d'alcool.

«- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit ?!_ » Invectiva le brun.

« _\- Et bien... Regina s'est imaginée que tu flirtais avec Emma alors... Elle faisait une fixette là-dessus._

 _\- Je vois._ » Répondit-il pensivement.

Emma s'approcha de leur table et s'assit brusquement auprès de la blonde.

« _\- Alors vous vous connaissez ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Dit le brun.

«- _Hélas_ » Soupira la blonde.

« _\- Oh je vous dérange peut-être._ » tenta Emma à son tour suspicieuse.

« _\- Non du tout._ » Fit le brun, croisant les mains sur la table.

Tink observait la fée renégate partie très loin dans ses pensées.

«- _Vous !_ » Fit tout d'un coup une voix très bien connue des trois personnes autour de la table.

La main de Regina s'abattit devant Lumière, faisant trembler sa tasse de café.

« _\- Je vous préviens monsieur Lumière, je vous ai à l'œil ! Si vous faites du mal à Tinkerbell, je vous ferais repartir là où vous étiez. J'ai fait ma petite enquête monsieur "Franck". Je sais qui vous êtes, si vous avez encore vos ailes je vous les arracherais une par une avec un plaisir assez vif... Trompez-la, moquez-vous d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois..._ »

Tout le monde retint son souffle, visiblement la brune n'avait pas fait le lien entre Lumière et Emma et tous les occupants de la table déglutissaient avec difficulté, quand celle-ci tourna les talons. Regina repartit du Granny's comme elle était venue, elle avait sans doute suivi Tink, alors qu'elle avait à peine décuvé de sa fin d'après-midi avec l'ancienne Reine.

«- _Félicitations_. » Dit amèrement la fée à sa consœur.

« _\- Et voilà, ça va être de ma faute..._ » Soupira Tink.

« _\- Vous plaignez pas_ » se déplora Emma, « _je vais aller briser un cœur... C'est tellement fun ! Je hais ce genre de situation._

 _\- Tu vas rompre avec Hook ?_ » Demanda la fée blonde d'un ton guilleret, ce qui fit sourciller Lumière.

« _\- Ouais, on peut dire ça._

 _«- Si tu veux un conseil..._ » Commença Tink sur le ton de la confidence.

«- _Attention à ce que tu vas raconter !_ » L'interrompit le brun légèrement vindicatif.

«- _Je t'écoute_ » fit Emma, qui avait vaguement entendu parler de la relation entre la fée et le pirate.

« _\- Directe, concise et sans regrets. Sinon il va te faire le coup du pauvre garçon qui a perdu son frère, la femme qu'il aimait... Et qu'il peut être quelqu'un de meilleur, si on lui donne sa chance, enfin tout ce genre de trucs qui te font culpabiliser..._

 _\- Il t'a déjà dit ça ?_

 _\- Non_ » fit Tink en regardant le fond de son verre. « _C'est lui qui a rompu avec moi quand il t'a connu. Son discours il l'a servi à d'autres._ »

Emma ignorait ce fait, encore une autre des multiples cachotteries de Hook, ce qui avait le plus usé leur relation c'était les mensonges à répétition, les omissions et le manque de confiance du pirate.

«- _Ok_. » Répondit-elle.

Elle avait envoyé un SMS à Hook qui, plus doué avec son portable depuis quelques temps, arrivait à lire les messages de la blonde. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une petite heure à la table du restaurant, là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la seconde fois. Quand il arriva et fit signe qu'il était là à la blonde, Emma soupira longuement et pensa à la promesse de Lumière, ainsi qu'à Regina, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

«- _C'est là que tout se joue_ » fit Lumière à Tink.

Emma se dirigea vers la sortie et rejoignit le brun déjà attablé. Killian fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air que prenait la blonde en le regardant, ce regard n'était pas emprunt d'amour ou de reconnaissance, ni même de tendresse, c'était un regard apitoyé, comme si l'on menait un chien à la fourrière.

« _\- Bonsoir, Swan_ » fit l'homme nerveusement.

« _\- Bonsoir Killian._ » Répliqua doucement Emma.

« _\- Je présume que tu m'as fait venir pour qu'enfin on parle de notre relation..._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je t'écoute._ » Dit sèchement le pirate, puis, se contredisant, il reprit la parole aussi tôt « _Non attends... Emma je sais que je suis pas le gars le plus sympa de la terre, mais pour toi je serais capable d'être un homme nouveau... Tu m'inspires... Tu me donnes la force de vaincre tout mes démons... J'ai besoin de toi Emma, je t'aime et je veux que tu le comprennes... On se ressemble, et je pense qu'on peut faire une bonne équipe... Tu dois prendre ça en considération._ »

Les propos de Killian touchèrent la blonde mais elle était déterminée, elle ne pouvait se mentir plus longuement. Pourtant elle l'avait aimé et si elle n'avait pas rencontré Regina peut-être... Que Killian n'aurait pas souffert à la comparaison.

A l'intérieur du café, Snow regardait par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait, elle craignait une réaction violente de Killian, qui n'était pas homme habitué à qu'on lui dise un « non » définitif, il avait l'âme d'un joueur et tant que la partie n'était pas remportée par une tierce personne, elle pressentait qu'il aurait du mal à lâcher prise.

«- _Killian_... » Soupira la blonde, « _ce que j'ai à te dire je ne le dit pas de gaîté de cœur, tu as fait de nombreux efforts, je le sais... Mais je n'éprouve pas pour toi des sentiments aussi profonds que les tiens... Et j'en suis désolée, je préfère qu'on arrête là..._

 _\- Pour l'instant_ » tenta le brun.

« _\- Non pour... Toujours_ » Balbutia Emma.

«- _Non_ » s'exclama Killian qui manqua de taper la table du plat de sa main.

« _\- Je suis désolée... Je pensais moi aussi que-_

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre !_ » S'énerva le brun, brun rougissant de colère.

« _\- Ce n'est pas le cas à ce jour_ » fit Emma tentant de mentir et à la fois d'être sincère.

« _\- C'est l'autre espèce d'emplumé ?_ » Demanda-t-il en se levant et montrant la porte du Granny's.

Hook quitta son siège et se dirigea droit vers la porte du Granny's, Emma sur ses talons, tentant de le retenir.

«- _Killian... Bordel !_ » Fit la blonde.

Le brun se dirigea droit vers Lumière qui buvait tranquillement son café.

« _\- Toi espèce d'idiot, je te préviens, Emma est à MOI !_

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_ » Dit Lumière décontenancé.

« _\- Ne fait pas le malin !_ »

Killian attrapa la fée par le col, alors qu'Emma rongeait son frein pour ne pas utiliser sa magie devant tout le monde.

« _\- Je... Vois pas... De quoi-_

 _\- Dis Killian, ça te dirait de lâcher mon petit ami ?_ » L'interpella Tink revenue des toilettes.

«- _Qu... Quoi ?_ » fit le brun qui s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur le visage de l'autre fée.

«- _Ouais c'est mon petit ami, si tu le lâches pas immédiatement, je vais me fâcher._ » Menaça-t-elle.

Le pirate relâcha aussitôt le brun qui crachota son café et toussa, Emma lui tapant le dos en répétant en boucle « _je suis désolée, vraiment... »_

 _«- Je te préviens Emma ! Je ne lâcherais pas si facilement !_ » Continua Killian.

Snow observait la scène, visiblement le pirate avait trop misé sur sa relation avec Emma. Trois cents années pouvaient rendre un homme irascible et potentiellement dangereux. Killian quitta le café en fracassant la porte, laissant derrière lui les gens apeurés. Emma soupira, au fond Killian n'avait pas changé, quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il redevenait un vilain comme les autres, pétri d'orgueil ma placé, incapable de gérer sa frustration.


	13. Chapitre 13: Changement de cap

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13. Changement de cap**_

Une fois dehors, Killian hurla contre son impuissance ; quelque chose lui avait arraché Emma, une fois de plus il se sentait inutile. Il se dirigea vers les quais, décidé à réfléchir posément à bord du Jolly Roger. Snow sortit à sa suite et le suivit jusqu'aux docks, elle savait que le chaos le plus sombre était en train de prendre possession du pirate. Il risquait de se rendre compte qu'Emma lui échappait au profit de Regina, car pour qui prenait le temps de les observer, cela ne pouvait paraître qu'évident, et Killian avait assez roulé sa bosse dans la vie pour ne pas être en capacité de faire le rapprochement. Les deux bras tendus sur la balustrade, le pirate regardait la mer sombre danser sous ses yeux, que pouvait-il faire ? Enlever Emma ? La garder prisonnière ? La reconquérir coûte que coûte ? Snow approcha du brun sans faire de bruit et prit une goulée d'air. Elle attrapa alors par Killian le bras. Elle huma l'air et dit de façon spontanée :

« _\- Vous sentez cet air vivifiant ?_

 _\- Non_ » répondit tristement le pirate.

« _\- C'est un air nouveau, celui du changement Killian._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Non, il faut le ressentir._ »

Le pirate sourcilla, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la petite brune.

« _\- C'est dur de changer quand on a 300 ans ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Avez-vous vraiment essayé ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense que j'ai vraiment essayé._

 _\- Moi je ne le crois pas._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Je connais vos sentiments pour ma fille, qui, à ce jour... Ne les partage plus avec vous._

 _\- Vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?_ » Demanda le brun en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de la petite femme, mais celle-ci raffermit sa poigne et lui sourit, de ce sourire si spécifique à Snow quand elle marchait un un ennemi.

«- _Je ne suis absolument pour rien Killian dans le fait que ma fille vous ait délaissé._

 _\- Alors qui ?! J'ai vraiment changé Snow... Du moins, je me suis amélioré._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne pense pas que le fait que vous changiez ou non rentre en ligne de compte, ça vient..._

 _\- D'elle ?_ » Fit Killian.

Les propos d'Elsa lui revenaient étrangement en mémoire, à l'époque déjà il avait eu bien du mal à attirer Emma dans ses filets, la blonde avait curieusement tenté de le mettre en garde.

« _\- Oui d'elle, Killian, il n'y a pas besoin d'une tierce personne pour savoir qu'avec quelqu'un, on ne peut plus avancer, que nos chemins se séparent malgré les sentiments naissants... Ils restent à leur état premier sans pouvoir-_

 _\- Arrêtez votre charabia_ » la coupa le pirate en se détachant du bras de la brune. « _Je sais que vous essayez de me convaincre de lâcher prise, mais je peux me battre pour Emma, je peux la convaincre de m'aimer ! Je suis sûr qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre._

 _\- La vérité Killian, c'est que malgré vos efforts vous n'y arriverez pas, Emma est lucide et a bien réfléchi à sa décision, elle n'est sous l'emprise de personne, même si vous redeveniez ce Capitaine Jones que vous étiez jadis, je ne pense pas que vous l'intéressiez plus..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!_ » Lança le brun désespéré.

«- _Si vous tenez à Emma, vous... Vous apprendrez à l'aimer autrement, à l'accepter et à respecter ses décisions, si elle vous dit « non », ça n'est pas peut-être, Killian ; « c'est fini » ce n'est pas une invitation à une nouvelle danse..._ »

Elle reprit le bras du brun puis ils continuèrent à marcher un peu.

« _\- Emma... Elle n'effacera pas la perte de Milha_ » fit la brune, « _elle n'est pas là pour remplacer le vide qu'il y a là_ » Continua-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur le cœur du brun. « _Vous n'avez ni réellement d'amis, ni réellement une vie Killian... Vous vous êtes arrêté de respirer cet air frais le jour où elle est morte. Enfermer Emma dans votre cœur n'est pas aimer Killian, c'est juste une prison où elle sera malheureuse. C'est cela que vous voulez pour ma fille ?_

 _\- Non._ » Répondit le brun sèchement en regardant le sol.

« _\- Vous avez deux choix._ » Énonça la brune d'une voix claire. « _Soit vous êtes son ami et vous arrêtez de suite de tenter de la reconquérir, parce que sinon ça finira mal Killian, et à vos dépends, soit vous vous éloignez un temps, le temps de la réflexion, j'ai là une missive_ » dit-elle en mettant une lettre dans la main du pirate.

« _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Une demande d'Elsa et Ana, Arendelle est un port le saviez-vous ? Et bien, ils sont harcelés par des pirates et nous demandent de l'aide, or en ce moment il est difficile de mobiliser Emma, Regina ou même les deux sur ce sujet... Je pense que ça serait pour vous l'occasion de vivre une nouvelle expérience._

 _\- Vous me chassez ?_ » S'enquit le brun l'air mauvais.

« _\- Non, je vous missionne. Voulez-vous redevenir quelqu'un de bien Killian ? Ou êtes-vous seulement motivé par les charmes de ma fille ?_ »

Le brun fixa Snow dans les yeux, la lumière du soir n'offrant guère au pirate la possibilité de voir la pointe de crainte qui pouvait s'y trouver.

« _\- Je vais y réfléchir_ » fit le brun en serrant la missive dans la main.

« _\- Bien... Marchons. Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre mère Killian..._ » Dit la brune en continuant son chemin avec le pirate.

Les deux compères inattendus s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Killian avait une amie, et ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et n'importe quoi.

 **.~.~.~.**

Tard dans la nuit, chacun regagna son lit, sa maison, son bateau... Et chacun chercha dans la nuit une réponse à leur multiples interrogations.

Regina ne trouva guère le repos, bien que satisfaite d'avoir percé à jour la vrai identité de Lumière,elle était toujours convaincue que quelque chose lui échappait. Ennuyée par toutes ces histoires, elle avait opté pour regarder un film ; comme Tink avait oublié son sac, elle opta pour revoir ceux-ci. Une heure après, elle s'endormit dans son canapé. Elle n'entendit pas son fils rentrer, ce dernier avait décidé de rester avec sa mère pour la semaine. Henry, s'il c'était fait discret, avait parfaitement bien compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Quand il vit l'écran de télévision allumé, il picora dans les chips devant sa mère. Il fut surpris, car celle-ci n'était du genre à manger ce genre chose devant une projection. Le paquet de mouchoir sur le coté indiquait qu'il s'agissait encore de films à l'eau de rose, Henry les regardait en cachette mais n'était pas du genre à se gargariser de ses connaissances en la matière auprès de ses mères ou camarades.

Quand il vit les images, il mit peu de temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Regardant la pochette DVD, tout lui paraissait clair. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa mère dormir, il eu ensuite envie de rire. Depuis quand regardait-elle des romances lesbiennes ? C'était quoi ? Une nouvelle lubie ? Un fait qu'il avait volontairement ignoré ? Il s'ancra dans le canapé, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Sa mère aurait-elle viré sa cuti, dégoûtée par les hommes ? Voilà qui ouvrait des perspectives qu'Henry n'aurait jamais pensé possibles, idées qui changeaient tout... Henry avait les réflexions d'un garçon de 14 ans limité par le manque d'expérience de la vie, mais sa sensibilité lui permettait de voir au-delà des choses.

Regina quant à elle, rêvait, et elle rêvait d'Emma... Nue, sur des fleurs, qui lui souriait béatement avec un air aguicheur. C'était sûrement le rêve le plus idiot qu'elle avait pu faire de toute sa vie, mais les émotions ressenties l'étaient moins, elles avaient l'air très réelles, tout comme son désir. Regina marmonna « _Emma..._ » et Henry se pencha vers sa mère pour être sûr, il avait envie de rire de plus belle ; il était gêné, il éteignit la télévision et quitta le canapé, et le mouvement finit par réveiller Regina en sursaut.

« _\- Henry !_ » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

«- _Salut Man, tu devrais te coucher tu as l'air totalement épuisée._

 _\- Tu n'as pas école demain ?_

 _\- Collège maman_ » soupira le garçon, « _et non je suis en vacances..._

 _«- Ah bien, tu pourras ramener tout ça à Tink s'il-te-plaît ?_ » Demanda-t-elle en désignant les DVD.

« _\- Bien sûr Man !_ » Fit le garçon, puis s'arrêtant à l'entrée de l'escalier il se retourna, souriant d'un air sournois « _c'est un bon film celui-là._ »

Regina plissa les yeux, incertaine de bien comprendre ce que son fils essayait de sous-entendre. Elle se rappela alors de son rêve. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rêve à caractère érotique... Elle se mit la main sur le front pour vérifier sa température. Elle en déduisait que ces films avaient fini par influencer les choses, elle n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable et la chaleur au creux de son ventre lui indiqua que son corps était d'accord avec ce fait. Elle se leva, décidée finalement à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans... Rêves, espérait-elle, d'un caractère érotique ou romantique incluant une certaine blonde.

« _\- Miss Swan, vous avez un don pour me pourrir la vie, c'est certain_ » marmonna-t-elle en souriant, amusée finalement de la situation. « _Tout ça est parfaitement ridicule._ »

Pourtant le reste de la nuit ne la laissa pas plus en paix, elle pensa même à d'autres situations, incluant diverses blondes, diverses femmes... Une autre époque, d'autres lieux.

Henry quant à lui fixait le plafond, finalement... Si Emma était aussi secouée par l'histoire avec Robin, c'était parce qu'elle voulait que sa mère soit parfaitement heureuse, même avec le premier imbécile venu... Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi Tink avait-elle donné ce genre de film à sa mère ? Et qui était le brun qui collait Emma depuis quelques jours ? Il fronça les sourcils. Demain, il irait cuisiner Tinkerbell.


	14. Chapitre 14: Le programme

_**Chapitre 14. Le programme**_

Emma se réveilla avec l'impression d'un poids mort en moins sur la conscience, c'était fini avec Killian, sa présence lui manquerait peut-être, sans doute. Après tout, être avec ses parents était pesant, ils étaient... Trop "gentils". Hook, par son coté obscur et inquiétant, ne l'agaçait pas autant que sa mère, elle ne comprenait que trop bien les âmes torturées ou hantées par les démons du passé.

« _\- Debout, jeune femme_ » fit une voix impérieuse.

Emma sursauta d'un coup.

« _\- Ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Putain je vais finir par avoir un AVC avec vos conneries !_

 _\- Décidément, ce programme est le bienvenue._ » Lança Lumière, lui jetant une trentaine de pages reliées.

« _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Votre programme pour être une personne acceptable pour Regina._

 _\- Je... Parce que je ne suis pas acceptable_ ? » Se redressa la blonde dans son lit.

« _\- Avec votre vocabulaire de charretier et vos manières de... Comment dire... "Rat des rues", il va falloir franchement améliorer cela, et cet état déplorable de votre garde-robe !_ » Dit-il en ouvrant les placards.

« _\- Non mais... Je vous interdis de toucher à mes affaires !_ » Fit la blonde en se précipitant sur les portes pour les fermer.

« _\- Emma..._ » Soupira la fée. « _Emma, comment vous dire les choses sans être blessant... Vous êtes charmante, vous êtes même plutôt jolie... Mais très franchement, il va falloir au moins améliorer vos... Manières._

 _\- Vous pensez que vous allez me transformer en quoi ? Une Regina bis ? Qui sait cuire le veau à l'étouffé ? Ou qui va s'habiller chez Prada ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme Lumière._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit qu'il fallait... Améliorer l'ensemble. Lisez ce programme, s'il vous convient, retrouvez-moi dans une heure devant le Granny's, et ne vous faites aucune illusion, ça n'est pas pour manger._

 _\- Je suis en congé Lumière ! Je tiens à dormir, manger, dormir et peut-être voir Henry, pour un film._

 _\- C'est ça, mangez, dormez, d'autres s'occuperont de Regina..._ » Dit la fée en claquant des doigts et en disparaissant.

« _\- Bordel ! J'avais pas besoin d'un autre... D'un autre emmerdeur sur le dos !_ » S'exclama Emma.

«- _Tu parles toute seule chérie ?_ » S'enquit Charming en rentrant dans la chambre de sa fille l'air inquiet.

«- _Pfff_ » fit la blonde, « _j'ai finalement besoin de prendre l'air._ »

Son téléphone vibra, un message de Lumière. Depuis quand ce dingue avait son téléphone ? Pensa-t-elle, depuis quand les fées avaient des téléphones ?! Elle poussa la porte sur son père

« _\- J'ai besoin d'intimité bordel !_ »

Elle lut le message :

 _ **#Ah venez en jogging, ce n'est pas négociable . L.**_

« _\- Mais c'est son frère jumeau ! J'en suis sûre !_ » Soupira Emma en cherchant un jogging dans ses affaires, ainsi qu'une paire de tennis.

Charming était resté interrogatif et observa sa femme.

« _\- Il se passe quoi avec Emma ?_

 _\- Rien, elle a rompu avec Hook_ » répondit la brune tout en berçant son fils.

«- _Quoi ?! Comment ça c'est fini ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas la relation que voulait Emma._

 _\- Comment ça ? Mais il était amusant, il était bien Killian, et il avait fait de sacrés efforts !_ »

Snow sourcilla et marmonna :

«- _Je ne me demande pas d'où viennent les goûts de ma fille, ça doit être génétique..._

 _\- Tu dis quoi ?_ » Questionna David.

«- _Rien mon chéri... Je dit que Killian à l'air de te plaire plus qu'à Emma, dois-je m'inquiéter ?_ »

Charming vira au rouge pivoine.

« _\- No... Non... Mais tu... Enfin ça ne va pas !_ » Fit le prince totalement décontenancé.

Snow pouffa de rire et regarda son fils :

« _\- Tu vois mon chéri, plus tard si tu as un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui porte du cuir.. Tu devras t'adresser à ton père !_

 _\- Dis pas des choses comme ça à notre fils !_ » S'exclama le blond, mi-sérieux mi-riant.

Emma sortit de sa chambre, portant un jogging bleu, ou plutôt une tenue pour courir près du corps, les cheveux attachés, tenant les trente pages qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.

« _\- Tu vas courir ?_ » Demanda Charming.

 _«- J'en sais rien_ » fit Emma en soulevant les épaules, et elle partit vers le Granny's.

 **.~.~.~.**

Henry prit les films sur la table basse, sa mère s'était levée de bon matin finir de la paperasserie à la mairie, signe que les choses redevenaient normales. Le jeune homme était rassuré que sa mère adoptive cesse d'avoir un comportement d'adolescente attristée, certes, peut-être que Robin avait été son grand amour prévu par le destin, mais tout cela s'était révélé terriblement ennuyeux et cela manquait d'envergure aux yeux d'Henry, sa mère méritait mieux.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma arriva devant le Granny's et trouva Lumière et son père en grande discussion.

«- _Salut, quel est le programme ?_

 _\- Rebonjour, Emma_ » fit sombrement David.

«- _Votre père vient d'être mis au courant de nos petites affaires par votre mère._ » Dit le brun en écarquillant les yeux, comme pour faire passer un message à Emma.

« _\- Ah... Je vois._

 _\- Avez vous lu l'écrit ?_ » S'enquit-il.

« _\- Non, je n'ai guère eu le temps, enfin j'ai vu que c'était un espèce de programme... Pour que je devienne, la fille du prince Charming 2.0._

 _\- Je trouve cette idée idiote._ » Fit le prince.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves idiot ? La raison ou le programme ?_ » Se tendit la jeune femme.

«- _Les deux ! Enfin quoi Emma... Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas, je ne sais pas moi, euh Tinkerbell !_

 _\- Déjà prise !_ » Fit le brun en souriant de façon sarcastique.

« _\- Oh vous ça va ! Vous vous pointez comme ça, et faudrait transformer Emma en je ne sais pas quoi !_ » S'énerva le blond.

« _\- Pas en je ne sais pas quoi ! Mais en quelqu'un qui aura de quoi séduire qui nous savons ! Vos manquements à son éducation n'aident vraiment pas !_

 _\- Je suis éduquée._ » Se vexa la blonde.

« _\- Oui, enfin ça dépend des jours_ » fit le brun.

« _\- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait_ _là_ _au juste ?_ » Demanda Emma, impatiente.

« _\- Et bien cette énergumène s'est mis dans la tête que tu devais prendre des cours d'équitation._ » Bougonna Charming.

« _\- C'est une blague ?_

 _\- Non et ça n'est pas tout, il faut aussi que je t'enseigne les arts de l'épée..._

 _\- Ça je suis pas contre_ » dit la blonde en penchant la tête pensivement.

« _\- Ok... Ok... Bon on va aux écuries alors._

 _\- Mais pourquoi je dois apprendre à monter un canasson ?_ » S'enquit la blonde en se tournant vers sa fée.

« _\- Parce que Regina y va trois fois par semaine, que c'est sa graaaaaaaande passion_ » répondit le brun en agitant ses mains. « _Vous pensiez quoi, que regarder le Superball était son passe-temps ? Ou uniquement concevoir des petits plats ?_

 _\- Et bien au moins j'ai pas de cours de cuisine._ » Soupira la blonde.

« _\- C'est prévu aussi... Vous devriez lire tout ça_ » fit le brun en pointant l'écrit du doigt, faisant profondément grogner Emma de mécontentement.

Henry arriva et croisa sa mère et les deux hommes au loin, il observa la scène pendant que David lui tendait des bottes d'équitation. Décidément, il se tramait bien quelque chose. Il rentra dans le diner et vit Tink boire un café bien noir, seule perdue dans ses pensées.

« _\- Hey salut Tink, ma mère m'a dit de te ramener ça._ » Fit le jeune homme en lui tendant le sac de films.

«- _Ah salut Henry, merci_. »

Le brun s'assit en face de la fée.

« _\- Dis-moi c'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand tu prêtes des DVD à ma mère de ce genre ? Et depuis quand mon autre mère porte des vêtements d'équitation ? À quoi vous jouez ? Et c'est qui ce type bizarre qui traîne avec Emma ?_

 _\- Olalala, pas si vite, j'ai la migraine !_ » Se plaignit la blonde en se prenant sa tête.

«- _Arrête ton cinéma ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !_

 _\- Bon de toute façon faudra bien que tu le saches un jour... On aide Emma à..._ » La blonde se pencha doucement vers Henry. « _A... Séduire ton autre mère._

 _\- QUOI ?!_ » S'exclama le brun, faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle.

«- _Chut, moins fort Henry ! Sérieux, t'as jamais remarqué ?_

 _\- Mais... Regina est accro à l'autre idiot avec son arc, vous êtes à coté de la plaque !_

 _\- On a des raisons de croire que son... Addiction à l'homme des forêts est juste un moyen de ne pas faire face à d'autres sentiments vis-à-vis de ta mère biologique._

 _\- Mais Emma ?_

 _\- Emma a rompu avec Hook hier, et... En pince sérieusement pour ton autre mère._

 _\- Et le brun ?_

 _\- C'est la fée de ta mère, un peu en retard mais... Il est quand même là._

 _\- Ah ouf, je croyais que c'était encore un autre prétendant !_ » Souffla le garçon.

 _«- Oui et bien non !_ » Fit la blonde, vexée de voir que tout le monde pensait qu'Emma avait tous les mâles de Storybrooke.

« _\- Ouais... Alors mes deux mères ensemble... J'y ai pensé quand j'étais plus jeune, puis y a eu Hook, puis Robin... Et avant y avait eu Walsh, et-_

 _\- Oui, tu as remarqué la façon détestable dont Regina en parle ?_ » Coupa la fée qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre la longue liste des prétendants d'Emma, même si pour la plupart, ils étaient passés de vis à trépas.

« _\- Oui... J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la jalousie, mais maintenant que tu me dis ça... C'était un peu lourd pour être ça._

 _\- Regina et la légèreté, un mélange improbable..._ » Dit Tink.

Tous deux éclatèrent alors de rire.

« _\- Mais tu comptes... Euh... Convaincre ma mère qu'elle a viré de bord en lui apportant ce genre de films ?_

 _\- Disons que je veux qu'elle explore les possibilités_ » répondit la blonde pensive.

« _\- Pourquoi Emma se déclare pas directement à ma mère ? Comme ça elle verra bien !_

 _\- Oulà, comment tu y vas ! Ta mère n'est pas prête et Emma... Avant de mettre un genou à terre, elle devrait déjà sérieusement revoir ses manières._

 _\- Ses manières sont pas pires que celles de Hood_ » dit Henry.

« _\- Et bien justement, il faut que ta mère sorte du lot cette fois-ci._

 _\- Ça promet d'être épique !_ » Sourit le garçon.

« _\- Oh tu n'as pas idée..._ » Fit la blonde en buvant son café.


	15. Chapitre 15: Des débuts difficiles

**N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur notre page facebook, _SwA Edtions - SwanQueen community_ :)**

 **A/N : Donc des gens pour et contre le changement d'Emma, on va voir que le changement n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit, Lumière ases raisons mais aussi Regina va avoir son point de vue... En attendant, rien n'est simple !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15. Des débuts difficiles_**

Emma passa tous les matins de ses congés avec son père à apprendre les rouages de l'équitation. Bien sûr son cheval, une jeune jument à la robe noire prénommée Princesse se montra d'un caractère détestable au yeux de la jeune blonde : revêche, téméraire et boudeuse... « _Toutes les caractéristiques pour un cheval de rêve_ » disait-elle. Bien qu'Emma l'ait menacée plusieurs fois de finir en steak tartare, l'animal n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Néanmoins, Emma, encouragée par son père puis par son fils, fit de son mieux pour être une cavalière acceptable, elle ne serait sans doute pas émérite mais tout au plus une bonne cavalière d'ici quelques années, assez pour suivre la brune sans risque de se rompre les os. La jeune femme prit goût à la chose et vint souvent voir son cheval.

Un soir, alors que la blonde avait entraîné Princesse à quelques petits obstacles, Emma ne prit pas garde au fait qu'elle était suivie dans l'étable par Regina qui l'observait d'un air suspicieux. La blonde arriva dans le box et commença à brosser son cheval méthodiquement, comme on lui avait appris. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit guère attention quand Regina arriva à la porte du box.

« _\- On vous a visiblement appris beaucoup de choses Miss Swan, mais certainement pas à interagir avec votre animal._

 _\- Regina !_ » Sursauta la blonde.

«- _Vous voyez, vous êtes rentrée dans le box sans vous présenter, comme cela, votre animal ne sait pas que c'est vous. Les chevaux sont des animaux craintifs, une ombre qui passe derrière eux et ils peuvent vous mettre un coup de sabot... Vous devez parler à votre animal quand vous le brossez, ce n'est pas un meuble !_ »

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Regina prit la main d'Emma et brossa Princesse en lui disant des mots gentils. Emma était totalement perdue, sentant la poigne de la brune sur sa main qui la maintenait doucement, la poussant presque contre le cheval.

« _\- Vous voyez, votre cheval apprécie quand vous vous annoncez, quand vous lui faites sentir qu'après l'effort, il n'est pas redevenu "inutile" à vos yeux, il a besoin de savoir que vous êtes là... Et-_ »

Emma déglutissait difficilement, l'air se faisait rare dans ses poumons, l'odeur de la paille, la chaleur du moment... La blonde passa un doigt par dessus ceux de Regina, frôlant la main de l'autre femme, caressant... La respiration devient difficile de toute part.

« _\- Ah Regina ! Tu es là !_ » Fit une voix derrière le box.

Regina sursauta, lâcha la brosse et sortie du box, laissant la blonde échevelée et perdue dans ses ressentis, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre femme.

«- _Robin_... » Dit Regina

« _\- Écoute Regina... Je suis désolé de te donner rendez-vous ici, mais parler en ville de tout ça... C'est compliqué._

 _\- Les écuries, c'est tellement plus facile..._ » Répondit sarcastiquement Regina.

Emma se demanda si elle avait oublié sa présence, tant la situation était pour elle autant gênante que tragique.

«- _Écoute, je... Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Marianne est de retour et bien entendu, ce n'est pas facile de..._ »

L'homme s'approcha alors de la brune qui recula, essayant de repousser Robin de la main.

« _\- Robin stop !_ » Fit-elle trop tardivement.

Celui-ci n'y fit guère attention et s'approcha d'autant plus, la brune tombant alors à la renverse sur une botte de paille.

«- _Regina !_ » S'exclama l'homme.

Emma sortit alors du box et vit la scène, essayant de comprendre ; Regina à la renverse l'air épouvanté et l'homme tentant de s'approcher, après que celle-ci lui ai demandé de stopper son élan.

«- _J'crois qu'elle a dit stop_. » Dit Emma, l'air embruni.

«- _C'est bon Emma, elle est juste tombée à la renverse et.._. »

Robin tendit la main vers Regina qui avait l'air encore choquée des manières de ce dernier et ne réagissait pas. Emma prit l'homme par l'épaule, posant sa main sur celle-ci. Il sentit la main de la blonde comme une brûlure à travers le vêtement, l'effet de la magie sans aucun doute.

« _\- Me force pas à me répéter._

 _\- De quoi vous vous mêlez ?!_ » S'emporta soudainement l'homme énervé. « _C'est de votre faute tout ça !_

 _\- Merci, je suis au courant. Maintenant sortez._ » Répondit la blonde de façon impérieuse.

Elle se retourna alors et tendit la main à Regina qui l'accepta pour se redresser. La brune put sentir la magie d'Emma qui la contenait difficilement.

« _\- Regina ! Faut qu'on parle._

 _\- On s'est déjà tout dit Robin... Tu as ta femme, ton enfant, ta vie... Notre histoire... C'était aussi de l'histoire ancienne Robin, on ne peut pas réécrire inlassablement les choses, ce que je suis devenue, ce que tu es devenu... Nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec les jeunes gens que nous étions, que nous aurions du être l'un pour l'autre... Rentre chez toi._ »

L'archer soupira, laissant là sa défaite, avait-il espéré quelque chose ? Une dernière étreinte, un dernier soupir, avec celle qui lui rappelait ce qu'il était auparavant ? Il tourna les talons, laissant Regina défaite mais digne ; pas une larme ne coula sur sa joue, cet homme n'était visiblement pas à la hauteur de la situation, Regina devait trancher pour deux, pensa la blonde. Emma lâcha la main de l'autre femme, restée dans la sienne quelques instants, incertaine de bien vouloir être là à ce moment précis. Et à la fois, elle aurait aimé garder cette main dans la sienne.

«- _Tâchez de vous souvenir de mes conseils_ » fit Regina, la voix légèrement cassée.

Elle partie de l'écurie laissant Emma seule, avec ses questions et ses incertitudes. La blonde soupira, ramassa la brosse et donna un lot de carottes à son « _canasson préféré_ » comme elle disait si souvent maintenant.

« _\- Bien... Un peu osé tout ça_ » fit sa fée en apparaissant.

« _\- Lumière ! Annoncez-vous, sinon un jour vous allez recevoir un coup de sabot._ » Fit la blonde énervée.

« _\- Oh.. On fait de l'esprit ! Bien bravo !_

 _«- Lumière..._ » Soupira Emma, « _s'il vous plaît arrêtez de m'espionner... J'ai aussi besoin de solitude et d'intimité._

 _\- Déformation professionnelle_ » se défendit-il en regardant en l'air.

« _\- Sérieusement !_

 _\- Promis je vais tenter de faire un effort, néanmoins, vous avez failli déraper !_

 _\- Si vous le dites_ » fit la blonde en soupirant et rangeant sa selle.

«- _Il faut lui laisser du temps Emma._.. » Dit le le brun l'air inquiet.

 _«- Je vous laisse, c'est l'heure de mon cours d'épée._ » Annonça Emma en fermant la porte de l'écurie.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina rentra chez elle, elle était prise dans des sentiments si contradictoires qu'elle fut tentée d'appeler Tink, pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Passer du temps avec Emma avait été agréable et l'avait surprise, surtout ce moment un peu étrange... Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Elle s'était souvenue de Daniel et involontairement, inconsciemment, elle avait répété à peu de mots près à la blonde ce que le garçon d'écurie lui avait conseillé de faire avec un cheval. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Et Emma semblait totalement ailleurs, comme perdue. Cette connexion presque magique, elle l'avait ressenti, cette sensation si lointaine... Pourquoi diable Emma avait-elle caressé ses doigts, était-ce son esprit qui s'était égaré ? Et Robin, qu'avait-il donc espéré ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'avec elle, lorsqu'un point final était posé, il était définitif ? Elle ne voulait plus d'étreinte avec l'homme, plaisir gâché par la culpabilité qui venait tout détruire, détruire son travail pour avoir un semblant d'auto-valorisation après tout ce temps à être une criminelle. Robin la faisait se sentir coupable, c'était une sensation atroce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir, qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir, plus jamais. Elle soupira, oui heureusement Emma avait été là pour mettre fin à cette mascarade.


	16. Chapitre 16: L'art et la manière

_**Chapitre 16. L'art et la manière**_

Emma se dirigea à sa séance presque nocturne de cours d'épée, d'ici quelques jours elle retrouverait un rythme normal de vie avec la fin de ses congés. Elle redoublait alors d'efforts. Elle prit sa lame et enchaîna les figures que son père lui avait appris, tout cela se passait dans une clairière isolée en forêt. Charming avait construit un espèce de ring fait de ballots de paille pour délimiter leur zone de combats. Snow les avait rejoint, ainsi qu'Henry, pour voir les progrès d'Emma, mais la brune ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Lumière avec ses entraînements d'un autre monde, pour ne pas dire d'un autre âge. En quoi cela pourrait-il être utile ? En quoi savoir manier son épée comme pas une, ferait d'Emma l'âme sœur incontestable de Regina ? La blonde se déchaîna contre son père, enchaînant des figures parfaites et elle réussit alors à prendre le dessus pour la première fois.

« _\- Et bien David, c'est tout ce que vous avez appris à votre fille ?_

 _\- Et bien oui, je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais. Je ne pourrait faire mieux... Mais pourquoi au juste nous l'entraînons ?_ »

Emma reprit son souffle et regarda la fée prendre l'épée de David.

« _\- Vous permettez ?_

 _\- Attention ça coupe vraiment !_ » Rit le prince.

« _\- En garde Emma !_

 _\- Ah... Euh... Vraiment ?_

 _\- Vraiment._ »

Lumière fondit sur Emma qui ne put esquiver les coups de la fée.

«- _Bordel_... » Dit-elle surprise.

«- _Reprenez-vous très chère, ce n'était que l'ouverture de la danse._ »

Emma se concentra et tenta tant bien que mal de répondre aux à-coups répétés de la fée qui semblait savoir manier l'épée mieux que son père, ce qui la décontenança. Au bout d'un temps, le brun défit Emma de son arme.

« _\- Tout ça pour ça ? Franchement Emma..._ »

La blonde sentit la sueur couler le long de son front, elle en avait assez d'être prise de haut par cette fée sortie d'un candélabre, elle en avait assez de ne pas être celle à la hauteur. Elle se concentra sur son épée et la fit voler jusqu'à sa main. Elle ressentait encore de la colère contre Robin, contre le fait qu'il avait encore réussi à briser l'instant qu'elle avait eu avec Regina. Elle n'attendit pas que le brun se gargarise de sa victoire pour repasser à l'attaque. Tinkerbell venait d'arriver sur les lieux afin de regarder les progrès d'Emma, mais le spectacle la laissa sans voix.

«- _Emma_... » Fit David, décontenancé par les méthodes employés par sa fille.

«- _Man_... » S'étonna au même moment Henry.

Mais Emma n'entendit pas les paroles des siens. Elle était hors d'elle, sa magie crépitait autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle s'approcha de la fée avec un air presque méchant. Elle réitéra son attaque, le brun ne put que contrer la Sauveuse qui, à plusieurs reprises, tenta de lui faire lâcher son épée, tapant presque sur la main de celui-ci. La fée respira un grand coup puis fonça alors sur sa protégée, il fit de tels vire-voltages sur lui-même qu'Emma fut surprise, ainsi une fée pouvait voler sans ses ailes ? À Storybrooke ? La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la chose que le plat l'épée de Lumière s'abattit sur son épaule. Davis était rentré sur le ring mais s'était reculé face aux échanges à nouveau plus équilibrés.

« _\- Bien Emma_ » fit Lumière, « _votre souci n'est pas la colère, mais c'est de savoir quoi en faire. Vous êtes brouillon, parce que si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous seriez redoutable... N'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Taisez-vous._ » Répondit la blonde haletante.

«- _Allons, j'attends votre estocade Miss Swan... Va-t-on faire encore causette longtemps ? Ou vous me montrez votre vrai visage cette fois-ci ?_ »

Emma fonça sur sa fée, qui n'eut le temps à peine de l'esquiver.

 _«- Votre point faible, Emma, c'est que vous ne savez pas vraiment attaquer, même au mieux de votre forme... Attendez que l'ennemi prenne des risques..._ »

En un coup, il désarma la blonde qui sentit juste la lame passer entre la main et son épée, sans couper le cuir. L'épée se ficha dans un ballot de paille. Lumière, en sueur et une arcade effilochée la regarda, tout en plaçant son arme sous la gorge de celle-ci.

« _\- En toute chose, vous devriez savoir que Regina est comme vous, elle ne sait pas attaquer quand il faut... Trop impulsive, quant à vous, c'est le manque de confiance..._ » Il reprit son souffle, pendant qu'Emma pensa qu'elle avait été trop loin, l'adrénaline descendant d'un cran. « _Vous... Vous devez l'attendre Emma, ne tentez pas... Des ouvertures aussi faciles que cet après-midi, attendez que votre "adversaire" vous donne une occasion..._ » Soupira-t-il.

«- _Okay_... »

Tous se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas à quoi faisait allusion Lumière. Tink se précipita vers l'autre fée.

« _\- Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?!_ » S'exclama la blonde, totalement ahurie.

«- _Ça va, ça va..._

 _\- Non ça va pas, tu t'es vu ? Tu as un œil presque au beurre noire, tu t'es fait tailladé le bras... Elle est folle !_ »

Emma ne répondit rien alors, elle ramassa son épée dans le ballot de paille.

«- _Ton épée_. » Dit son père d'une voix autoritaire.

«- _Je sais, je.._. » Commença-t-elle, avant de tendre son épée à son père.

«- _T'aurais pu le tuer... Ça ne va pas ? Emma..._ » Tenta Snow, s'approchant de sa fille.

«- _J'en sais rien... J'ai besoin de... D'air._ »

Emma rencontra alors le regard de son fils et ce fut trop. Elle avait montré un visage qu'elle n'aimait pas partager. Quand elle était en colère ou désespérée, elle n'était pas la gentille jeune femme que tous s'imaginaient... La survie dans la rue, les vols, les coups tordus, n'avaient pas fait d'Emma Swan une sainte. Et visiblement, personne n'avait envie de voir ce coté là chez elle, pourtant si présent. Elle partit en courant, malgré les coupures et contusions. Snow vit sa fille s'éloigner, ou plutôt fuir la situation. Elle savait à ce moment là que ça n'était pas la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait mais l'autre partie, plus sombre, plus blessée... Elle ne pouvait pas courir après sa fille, tenant Neal en pleurs dans ses bras. Tink tentait d'arrêter le saignement de l'arcade de Lumière qui râlait devant les manières pas assez douces de sa consœur. Henry se déroba à ses grands-parents et couru après Emma, celle-ci assise sur le banc face à la mer soupirait. Cette violence en elle n'était pas ressortie depuis des années, pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'elle était jalouse de Robin ? Ou était-ce plus une impression qu'il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

«- _Man ? Ça va ?_ » Demanda Henry qui prit place à coté d'Emma.

« _-J'en sais rien Gamin, tu vois j'ai traversé la ligne tout à l'heure... Je vais arrêter ce programme, il ne va rien changer en moi... Rien en moi de bon._

 _\- J'pense pas que Lumière veuille que tu changes vraiment._

 _\- Mmhh ?_

 _\- Il veut juste que tu es plus confiance en toi et que tu t'occupes pendant que Regina règle ses histoires..._ » Dit Henry pensivement.

« _\- Je ne sais pas... Si Lumière pense me manipuler il en sera pour ses frais, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une méchante personne, juste pour être "plus sûre de moi"_ » fit Emma.

« _\- Non Man... Je te laisserais pas du mauvais coté de la force ! Je l'ai bien fait pour Mom, je le ferais pour toi s'il le faut_ » sourit le petit brun.

« _\- C'est toi ma force Gamin_ » dit Emma en embrassant le front de son fils déjà si grand.

«- _Il se fait tard... Rentrons »_ fit Henry.

 **.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps, Lumière était rentré dans sa chambre accompagné de sa consœur.

«- _Pourquoi tu veux qu'Emma change ?_

 _\- J'ai mes raisons !_ » Fit-il.

«- _Lesquelles ? Parce que si tu veux la changer en "Dark Swan", faudrait peut-être nous le dire_ » fit Tink en tapant du pied.

«- _Peux-tu cesser de taper du pied, j'ai déjà une migraine affreuse._

 _\- Réponds déjà à ma question !_ » Demanda de façon autoritaire la petite blonde.

«- _Écoute... Comment dire les choses... Il y a longtemps, j'ai été en charge du destin de quelqu'un... Avant Emma. Une princesse aussi... La princesse Cassandra._ »

Tinkerbell regarda Lumière l'air suspicieux.

«- _Me regarde pas comme ça... C'était il y a longtemps, tu n'étais toi-même pas née. Cette princesse était la plus douce, la plus gentille des femmes dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle était l'incarnation du bien et du bon, personne ne pouvait la menacer, lui en vouloir... Tous étaient désarmés par sa gentillesse et sa beauté..._

 _\- Tu m'en diras tant... »_ Soupira la blonde.

«- _La magie avait décidé de l'unir à un prince, le prince Ezuria, d'une contrée lointaine. Leur rencontre était improbable mais elle eut lieu, je l'ai conseillée... Conseillée de ne pas changer, de rester toujours la même... Que tout irait bien._

 _\- Attend c'était quand ça ?_

 _\- Oh bien avant l'Evil Queen, bien avant même Léopold..._

 _\- Tu es si vieux que ça ?_ » S'étonna Tink. « _Tu n'as pas trois cent ans... Tu as bien plus, avoue-le !_

 _\- Oui, je suis la plus vielle des fées vivantes... Avec Blue je présume._

 _\- Ah oui... Effectivement..._

- _Donc... Ezuria fut épris de Cassandra et inversement, tout allait bien mais... Ezuria avait des problèmes dans son royaume, des sorciers s'étaient rebellés contre son pouvoir et avaient déversé une quantité incroyable de magie noire dans le royaume... Des guerriers immondes harcelaient les pauvres gens, les seigneurs, les chevaliers mourraient tous... Ezuria était acculé face à la situation, il décida de rencontrer le plus fort des sorciers, qui était le plus puissant, le plus sombre des personnages... C'était le premier Ténébreux. Votre Gold est un enfant de cœur à coté... Ezuria demanda au Ténébreux d'épargner sa femme et les siens avant de fondre sur son royaume... Le Ténébreux lui proposa alors un marché..._

 _\- Mon dieu... C'était quoi ?_ » Fit la fée assise sur le lit de Lumière, pendant que celui-ci changeait de chemise.

« _\- De lui donner son premier né... Un garçon de toute façon... Il le savait à cause de sa magie corrompue. J'ai alors prié Cassandra de partir, de laisser son prince et son royaume maudit... Mais elle ne m'écouta pas, pensant que sa bonté suffirait à convaincre n'importe qui de ne pas s'en prendre à elle et à l'enfant qu'elle portait... Quand Ezuria est revenu de son entretien avec le Dark One, il n'était plus le même... Il était hanté... Sombre et violent. Cassandra a accouché malgré tout... Et Ezuria à voulu prendre l'enfant. Je me suis interposé, il a frappé Cassandra... Je l'ai tué..._

 _\- Woah... Et pour ça que tu as été condamné ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Répondit Lumière pensif.

« _\- Et qu'est devenu l'enfant ?_

 _\- Cassandra est morte peu de temps après, suite à une chute... Elle était poursuivie par le Ténébreux, j'ai pu prendre l'enfant et m'enfuir... Il était marqué par la magie noire, en quelque sorte... J'ai dû aller de royaume en royaume pour tenter de le guérir du sort et faire effacer la marque des ténèbres sur lui, en résultat il fut sauvé d'affaire. J'ignore après comment le premier Ténébreux est mort... J'ai déposé l'enfant chez des braves gens dans un port._

 _\- Et tu l'as pas plus revu ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr... Une si longue vie, je ne pouvais que le recroiser._

 _\- Ah, et alors ?_

 _\- Il a failli m'étrangler il y a quelques jours_ » répondit Lumière en posant sa veste sur le lit.

« _\- Me dit pas que c'est Killian..._ » Fit Tink totalement ébahie.

« _\- Si... Et je te demande de ne pas révéler... Ce secret, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ignore qui il est... J'ai du donner de mon sang pour qu'il puisse vivre... Et ça, Blue l'ignore._

 _\- Et depuis, tu t'en veux pour Cassandra... Parce que si tu l'avais mieux préparé à tout ça..._

 _\- Elle aurait été moins naïve et elle aurait fuis à temps la situation. Nous savions qu'Ezuria était parti passer un pacte avec un démon, par faiblesse... Il aurait dû fuir lui aussi, mais il était pétri d'orgueil... J'ai ensuite placé qui nous savons chez les Jones, je leur ai fait promettre de ne pas lui dire qu'il était adopté._

 _\- Je vois... Enfin un jour faudra lui dire la vérité... Je pense qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions sur la raison pour laquelle il est lié à ce bateau._

 _\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas notre priorité. Et accessoirement j'ai tué son père et je l'ai éloigné d'Emma, je ne pense pas qu'il soit tout à fait ravi d'apprendre tout cela._

 _\- Oui, peut-être que ce genre de révélation peut attendre, néanmoins je trouve ta réaction égoïste._

 _\- Comment ça égoïste ?!_

 _\- Tu essayes de changer Emma parce que tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle ne soit pas prête à séduire Regina ? Qu'elle tombe sous la coupe de Hook ? Emma n'est certes pas la plus raffinée des princesses, mais elle n'est pas dénuée de charme..._

 _\- Je n'essaye pas de transformer Emma en princesse._ » Dit posément Lumière. « _Ni en prince._

 _\- Alors à quoi joues-tu ?_

 _\- J'essaye de créer une situation propice..._

 _\- Je ne te suis pas._

 _\- Demain, observe Regina et Emma... Tu verras._

 _\- Bien soit... Mais sache que pour l'instant, à part des bleus et des contusions, et la rendre potentiellement dangereuse, je ne vois pas le bienfait de tout cela sur Emma. »_


	17. Chapitre 17: Idiote

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17. Idiote**_

Le lendemain matin, Tinkerbell prit place au Granny's comme à son habitude. Depuis peu, elle travaillait le soir en tant que serveuse à la place de Ruby. Pas que l'emploi lui paraissait très intéressant, mais n'étant pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, l'argent était utile, pour sa survie. Elle avait prié Granny de faire crédit à Lumière qui, par contre, n'avait pas d'emploi ; sa magie pouvait l'aider à se nourrir à se vêtir mais trouvait ses limites rapidement. Elle savait que les fées bénéficiaient d'un peu de magie, elle en avait un peu, mais celle de Lumière semblait plus importante, sans doute à cause de son âge. Elle prit un café noir pour changer et regarda l'heure à la pendule. Granny's croisa son regard et regarda elle aussi l'heure, se demandant ce que la fée attendait donc. Lumière arriva et prit place à coté de la blonde.

Regina rentra en trombe, la pluie orageuse dehors l'avait chassé de sa balade matinale. Elle lança un sourire à Tink puis se dirigea vers une table pour commander une boisson chaude. Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Emma, boitillant, avec un bleu sur le visage et d'autres contusions plus ou moins visibles sur les bras. Elle évita Lumière, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui présenter des excuses, elle se sentait manipulée et elle n'aimait guère ça. Continuant son chemin, elle manqua de percevoir le regard de Regina sur elle. Emma prit place en gémissant, ses genoux lui faisant mal, le frottement du jean étant juste l'élément le plus détestable à ressentir sur les blessures.

«- _Mais vous trafiquez quoi à la fin ?_ » S'enquit Regina, se dirigeant vers Emma.

«- _Bonjour à toi aussi_ » répondit Emma en grimaçant.

« _\- Je vous donne des congés pour vous reposer Swan, pas pour partir en petits morceaux..._

 _\- Le puzzle est ma nouvelle activité._ » Tenta Emma avec humour.

« _\- Non mais... J'ai pas rêvé, hier j'ai ressenti que vous vous serviez de votre magie... Cette magie n'était pas sereine du tout Emma... »_

 _« Emma »_. Ça faisait des lustres que le prénom de la blonde n'avait pas franchi les lèvres de Regina.

«- _Et bien_ » soupira Emma, « _je me suis livrée à de nouvelles activités..._

 _\- Oui comme l'équitation... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend au juste ? Vous, sur un cheval, ça me paraît déjà surréaliste..._ »

Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emma, dire qu'elle faisait ça pour plaire à Regina était hors de propos. Il fallait justifier ses activités autrement.

«- _Je, et bien... Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir reçu une vrai éducation "made in Forêt Enchantée"... Je me disais que je vous comprendrais mieux, toi... Mes parents, les habitants, si je savais ce que c'était la vie... "À l'ancienne"... Enfin d'un point de vu médiéval, et..._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ » Demanda Regina qui se retenait de rire.

« _\- Vraiment, je trouve ça... Rafraîchissant..._

 _\- Vous rouler dans le fumier, vous battre comme un charretier, récolter des bleus, des brûlures et dieu sait quoi d'autre, vous trouvez ça « rafraîchissant » ? Vous croyez quoi, quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, je ne savais pas me servir d'un téléphone ou d'une chasse d'eau... Faire apparaître la notice de chaque chose à été éprouvant, inculquer les bases par magie avant d'arriver sur place a été fait, certes, mais les mécanismes compliqués de votre technologie, c'était fastidieux... Alors personnellement, changer de monde, je n'ai pas trouvé ça « rafraîchissant »... Mais bon soit !_

 _\- L'équitation et l'art de l'épée sont des choses qui existent aussi dans mon monde..._

 _\- La magie non..._ » Soupira la brune. « _D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas sur vous pour vous "recoudre" ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas faire ça_ » fit Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

« _\- Si vous aviez continué à étudier la magie, ça ne serait pas très compliqué._

 _\- J'ai une relation difficile avec mon mentor..._ » Répondit la blonde en essayant de sourire, cherchant les yeux de la brune.

Regina évita le regard de la blonde qui se permettait de faire de l'esprit, et qui plus est de chercher à la déstabiliser.

« _\- Donnez-moi votre bras, je vais vous montrer._

 _\- Ici, dans le café ?_ » Questionna Emma.

« _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas créer une explosion ni mettre le feu_. » Rétorqua l'ancienne Reine.

Emma tendit son bras et releva sa chemise. Celui-ci était couvert d'écorchures, de plaies et de bleus.

« _\- Je ne vous savait pas masochiste à ce point._ » Fit Regina, prise d'un haut-le-cœur en voyant ce que s'infligeait la Sauveuse.

« _\- Je m'en suis pas rendue compte sur le coup je crois. Je sais, je suis une idiote..._

 _\- Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord._ »

Emma ressentit les doigts de la brune sur son bras ; en dehors du fait que le contact physique était grisant, puisque c'était le premier du genre, la première fois qu'elle sentait la peau de Regina frôler la sienne, il y avait en plus les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, l'attraction et l'attachement physique à la brune. Il était difficile pour elle de respirer. Mais pire encore, il y avait la magie. Elle tourbillonnait dans ses veines et dans sa peau, c'était sans danger, mais cela procurait un plaisir étrange, fait de picotements divers et de plaisirs... Presque sexuels, au vu de ce qu'elle ressentait physiquement, et immensément sensuel. Emma ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas trahir ce qui se passait au fond d'elle-même. Regina quant à elle était concentrée à refermer des plaies et à essayer d'éviter de laisser des cicatrices sur le bras de la blonde. Sa magie opérait parfaitement, elle l'avait déjà fait un bon nombre de fois sur elle-même ou sur Henry. Mais au moment où sa magie se mit à agir, elle rentra en interaction avec celle d'Emma qui semblait vouloir lui rendre la pareille. Soin pour soin, plaisir pour plaisir. Elle retira ses doigts du bras d'Emma une première fois, surprise du retour positif de la magie blanche et pure, qui était comme une sorte de drogue, qui émanait de la blonde. Elle replaça sa main afin finir ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Emma les yeux clos semblait extatique. Regina était plus dans un effort pour se contenir, et contenir sa magie qui avait commencé son œuvre. Plus elle s'attardait sur la peau de la Sauveuse, plus la magie de celle-ci entrait dans sa main physiquement parlant et se propageait un peu partout sur et dans Regina.

« _\- Tu vois !_ » Dit Lumière à Tinkerbell.

«- _C'est bas ça..._ » Fit Tink, se retenant de rire.

«- _Hey ho, je fais comme je peux._ » Sourit le brun.

«- _Tu as esquinté volontairement Emma ? C'était prémédité qu'elle se livre à cette activité "magique" ?_

 _\- Franchement... Je ne pensais pas que Regina ferait ça, tout au plus je pensais qu'elle montrerait de l'intérêt pour Emma et lui poserait des questions sur ses récentes activités, histoire qu'elles se reparlent._

 _\- Je crois que ton objectif a été plus qu'atteint_ » chuchota Tink. « _Tu as rendu Emma très attrayante, au moins pour sa magie._ »

Granny s'était arrêtée d'essuyer sa vaisselle et avait donné un coup de coude à sa petite-fille. Elles regardaient Regina caressant le bras d'Emma ; l'air de la brune donnait à réfléchir, on ne savait pas si elle souffrait ou si elle était en transe, quant à Emma, elle avait l'air...

« _\- Elle... Elle prend son pied_ ! » Marmonna Ruby.

«- _J'sais pas à quoi elles jouent, mais c'est gênant._ » Lui répondit Granny.

Entrèrent alors bruyamment Leroy et ses frères. Ruby, voyant les nains, fonça droit vers la table de la Sauveuse et de Regina.

« _\- ET AVEC ÇA JE VOUS SERS QUOI MESDAMES ?_ » Dit-elle assez fort pour les sortir de leur "attouchement" magique.

Emma sursauta et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Regina enleva sa main du bras de la jeune femme, en sueur et mal à l'aise.

«- _Un grand verre d'eau._ » Articula-t-elle.

« _\- Je... Pareil_ » fit Emma rougissant rapidement.

« _\- Parfait, deux grands verres d'eau..._ » Dit Ruby, en se demandant quel incendie elles essayaient d'éteindre.

La blonde n'osa pas regarder Regina en face, l'une et l'autre essayaient de prendre un air dégagé.

«- _Me... Merci_ » balbutia Emma.

«- _Il faudrait que vous appreniez à vous satisfaire vous même..._ » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La connotation peu subtile était sortie de la bouche de Regina avant même qu'elle ne réalise son propos.

« _\- Je... Je veux dire que... Enfin... Que vous vous soignez vous-même..._ » Rattrapa-t-elle nerveusement.

« _\- J'ai compris !_ » Fit Emma qui avait viré de la même couleur que sa veste.

L'une comme l'autre se fixèrent un moment, elles avaient aussi parfaitement compris que leurs magies avaient trouvé "amusant" d'être libérées d'une certaine distance. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien révéler ? Qu'elles étaient compatibles d'un point de vue magique ? Se demanda Regina, Ça n'était peut-être pas un scoop. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte avant que cela atteigne ce point... Emma, novice en la matière, pensait que ses sentiments avaient influencé directement sa magie, qu'elle avait corrompue celle-ci avec des images et des idées aux connotations sexuelles évidentes. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'aucune magie ne pouvait échanger ainsi sans un profond désir réciproque. Ce détail ne lui était pas familier, mais pour Regina... Elle était totalement au fait de la magie "tantrique" et des implications qui allaient avec. Elles burent leur verres d'eau silencieusement et se levèrent du même pas. Le « _Faut que j'y aille_ » fut prononcé à l'unisson et elles se percutèrent. Emma laissa Regina passer devant elle, elles se sentaient gênées toutes les deux et se quittèrent sans un mot, traçant chacune leur route.

« _\- Elles sont... »_ Commença Tink.

«- _Ridicules_. » Termina Lumière.

Les deux fées se regardèrent, elles aussi, tout d'un coup, n'en menaient pas large. Qui étaient ridicules, de ceux qui finissent les phrases de l'autre, ou des deux amoureuses éperdues qui tentaient de s'ignorer ?


	18. Chapitre 18: Adieu certitudes

**_Chapitre 18. Adieu certitudes_**

Regina claqua la porte de chez elle, elle n'en menait vraiment pas large. Sa vie était devenue un enfer, entre cet homme soudainement réapparu dans sa vie, comme étant le seul, "l'élu" pour être dans son cœur, dans sa vie, lié à son âme par la magie, quelque chose contre lequel on ne lutte pas, qu'on accepte sans dédain, comme étant une "chance" ; et une chance d'autant plus grande lorsqu'on a commis des crimes, avec un autre visage, certes, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que cette part d'ombre, restait là, existante, tapie en elle. Robin semblait la comprendre et ne jamais la juger, apportant son soutien dans les pires moments de sa vie, comme le combat contre cette sœur. Mais Robin ignorait ou voulait faire l'impasse sur cette part sombre, il ne pensait juste qu'à "construire", comme si, là à l'instant, tout paraissait facile. Marianne était morte, Daniel n'était plus depuis longtemps, quels obstacles restaient-il ? Rien, il fallait juste sourire à la vie. C'était si facile... Comme une balade entraînante, comme si elle avait reconnu un vieil amant, un terrain calme. De belles certitudes pour son âme tourmentée, voilà ce que Robin était... Un anesthésiant ? Puis tout s'était effondré à nouveau. Cela devait-il forcément finir ainsi ? Peut être. Emma n'avait-elle juste que précipité les choses ? Oui, qu'aurait elle dit à Roland ? Qu'elle avait tué sa mère dans une autre dimension, .une autre vie ? Qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment ? Que ça avait été une âme arrachée à la vie comme tant d'autres ? Que dire de Robin... Pouvait-il vraiment aimer la meurtrière de sa femme ? Il y avait là une dimension hideuse à la magie et au destin. Emma lui avait arraché l'illusion, l'illusion qu'il était possible de toute réécrire. Regina ferma les yeux ; ça, c'était une chose avec laquelle elle commençait à composer. Emma lui avait fait mal, mais l'avait encore et une fois de plus sauvée. Sauvée de la tentation de la facilité. Mais ce qui la tourmentait à l'instant n'était pas la disparition progressive de Robin de son cœur. C'était cette connexion si soudaine, si proche et intense avec Emma. Que se passait-il ? Depuis quelques nuits, elle rêvait d'Emma. C'était parfois anodin, parfois érotique, parfois amical. Parfois, elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce genre de rêves. Elle pressait le coussin de son canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, prise dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas Henry se pencher vers elle.

«- _Ça va maman ?_ » Fit-il avec sa voix qui commençait à muer.

« _\- Euh... Oui... Enfin non... Je... Tu veux manger ?_ »

Henry sourcilla. Sa mère adoptive, une des femmes les plus intelligentes de la ville, lui avait proposé à lui, l'adolescent, de manger. Comme un vieux piège, pour détourner son attention.

«- _Mom !_ » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix basse totalement inattendue. « _Je vois bien que ça va pas... Dit-moi ce qui te tracasse..._

 _\- Je... J'en sais rien Henry... Je crois que je me pose trop de questions..._

 _\- Je t'écoute._ » Dit-il en s'asseyant près de sa mère.

«- _Et bien... Je ne sais pas, je m'interroge, est-ce que tu crois que l'on a qu'un seul amour vrai dans une seule vie ?_

 _\- Non._ » Soupira le garçon.

« _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Man... Tu peux pas être convaincue de ça, regarde Robin... Il avait bien refait sa vie._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai mais... Je..._

 _\- Je pense que tu as encore tes chances_ » Sourit le jeune homme.

Il pensait qu'il fallait que sa mère lui parle d'Emma d'elle-même, il ne fallait pas qu'il interfère et pourtant ça le démangeait de tout lui déballer. Afin que Regina ouvre les yeux.

« _\- Bien... Tu devais pas être avec Emma et Hook ce soir ?_

 _\- Hook ?_ » Sourcilla-t-il.

«- _Et bien en général... C'est le jour où vous allez au cinéma ou je ne sais quoi._ » Dit-elle de façon dédaigneuse.

Henry, se demanda trois fois s'il devait l'annoncer à sa mère, mais c'était une façon intéressante de la tester sur le sujet.

«- _Emma a rompu avec Killian depuis plusieurs semaines._ » L'informa-t-il en souriant et prenant un air détaché.

Regina, qui s'était rendue dans sa cuisine, faillit lâcher une assiette dans la foulée de la réponse de son fils.

«- _Ah... Et pourquoi donc ?_ » Demanda-t-elle, lavant un couteau propre sous l'eau afin de ne pas montrer le sourire qui était né sur son visage malgré elle.

« _\- Parce que ça ne marchait pas ou plus, tu sais Emma est assez secrète sur ce plan là... Je dirais que Man a des vues ailleurs... Ou alors c'est que vraiment Hook a merdé._

 _\- Ton langage !_ » Reprit la brune sans penser un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se sentait comme commandée par un pilote automatique.

« _\- Je sais pas... Je crois que Man aimait bien le coté "bad boy" de Killian, mais quand il a commencé à être juste gentil et collant... Elle a dû le trouver ennuyeux... Enfin ce type, à part son bateau, il ne sait rien faire..._

 _\- Et où est-il actuellement?_

 _\- Oh il a pris la mer hier, je crois... Il avait une chose à faire m'a dit Snow._

 _\- Je vois... Et ta mère le vit comment ?_

 _\- Très bien._ » Répondit Henry toujours souriant.

« _\- Vraiment ?_ » S'enquit Regina se tournant pour prendre quelque chose dans le frigo.

« _\- Ouais, elle fait plein d'activités nouvelles, je crois que ça la défoule... On mange quoi ?_

 _\- Des pâtes bolognaises._ » Sourit la brune à son fils.

Henry souriait aussi, pas seulement pour les délices culinaires de sa mère, mais parce qu'au vu de la mine réjouie de cette dernière, il n'y avait plus à douter des sentiments réciproques. Il suffisait alors dans la tête du garçon qu'elle accepte que ce soit une chose possible.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma, de son côté, fonça du café à chez ses parents, elle devait prendre une douche de façon urgente. Son corps ne répondait plus et son excitation avait été au-delà de la décence. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une adolescence en proie de ses hormones. « _Bon dieu_ », pensa-t-elle, « _Ruby avait-elle dû intervenir avant que ça dérape réellement ?_ » Avait-elle failli jouir ainsi, juste parce que Regina avait décidé de lui toucher "magiquement" le bras ? Encore une autre « horreur magique » à rajouter à sa liste... « _Et bon dieu que ça a été bon_ » se dit-elle sous le jet chaud. Elle termina sa douche, s'essuya et se planta devant son lit.

«- _Lumière !_ » Appela-t-elle d'un air menaçant. « _Ramène tes fesses immédiatement !_ »

Ce dernier, quant à lui, était perdu dans les yeux verts de Tink, pas très certain de vouloir partir du café.

«- _Faut que j'y aille_ » soupira-t-il.

«- _Bien_... » Dit de façon laconique la fée, pas du tout contente que son "faux" prétendant s'en aille.

«- _Je reviens plus tard..._

 _\- Si tu veux..._ » Répondit la blonde en fixant sa tasse de café.

Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette phrase dans la bouche du pirate ? Des promesses de retours qui ne s'étaient jamais concrétisées. Lumière fronça les sourcils.

«- _Je vais vraiment revenir !_ » Fit-il en accentuant bien sur chaque mot.

Tink lui sourit alors, mais toujours pas convaincue que les choses allaient enfin tourner en sa faveur. Le brun se pencha soudainement et embrassa la fée sur le front, sourit, puis disparut dans un nuage gris.

«- _Emma ?_ » Soupira le brun en arrivant.

Cette dernière l'attendait dans son peignoir, le regard éclairé par la colère.

« _\- C'était quoi ce cirque avec ma magie tout à l'heure ?_

 _\- Votre magie ? Ah non, il ne s'agit pas que de "votre" magie, il s'agit aussi de celle de Regina. Visiblement, vous avez un certain lien..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas que ma magie qui a foiré ?_

 _\- Certainement pas._ » Répliqua le brun en s'asseyant à coté d'Emma.

« _\- D'autres... D'autres personnes se sont aperçues de... Ce qui se passait ?_ » Demanda la blonde en rougissant.

« _\- En dehors de moi, Tink et les Lucas, je ne le pense pas._

 _\- C'est très gênant..._ » Dit Emma, en rougissant toujours plus.

« _\- Je n'avais pas prévu cela, mais ça confirme les choses._

 _\- J'aime pas l'idée que la magie... Nous prédispose, je ne saurais dire, c'est comme si nous étions des pantins. Le destin, la magie... J'aimerais que Regina m'aime parce que je suis juste moi... Pas la Sauveuse, on son âme sœur magique ou une autre connerie..._

 _\- Je sais, mais la réalité du monde enchanté est toute autre, ce monde a été créé par la magie, pour la magie..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas de ce monde, je ne veux pas... Me sentir obligé..._

 _\- Est-ce si grave, de se dire que la magie fait au mieux pour les personnes ?_

 _\- Est-ce toujours le cas ?_

 _\- Dans la majeure partie oui... Après, les personnes font des choix, comme celle de ne pas rentrer dans lieu rencontrer telle personne, ou de ne pas monter sur un bateau avec quelqu'un..._

 _\- J'ai peur que cette magie fausse... Tout, la sincérité de nos sentiments..._

 _\- Dans ce cas._ »

Il fit apparaître des bracelets magiques qu'Emma n'eut guère de peine à reconnaître ; c'était ceux qui enlevaient toute magie, ou du moins la capacité à être utilisée. Il les tendit à Emma, qui lui présenta ses poignets. Silencieusement, Lumière les lui mit.

« _\- Si elle n'a aucun sentiment pour vous et que c'est juste la magie entre vous qui vous attire, alors vous allez tout de suite le savoir._ » Lui affirma-t-il.

« _\- Ok... Et comme ça, on pourra reprendre les entraînements sans que ça vire au pugilat..._

 _\- Oui aussi, je crois que sinon Tink va te le faire payer durement !_ » Rit Lumière.

« _\- Oh... Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'amuser !_ » S'exclama Emma en riant aussi.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire les semaines à venir, comme des amis de longue date.


	19. Chapitre 19: Incident et conséquences

**_Chapitre 19. Incident et conséquences_**

Le lendemain matin s'annonça comme une journée calme et sereine. Emma avait tenté de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et avait commencé par un jogging matinal et quelques exercices d'assouplissement. Elle sentait l'absence de magie, mais elle se sentait à vrai dire "normale" , les bracelets faisant leur œuvre salvatrice. Elle pensait toujours à Regina, mais c'était d'une façon plus légère, du moins, elle convenait que sans magie, elles pourraient se toucher comme n'importe quelles personnes, sans qu'il y ait des "signes" avant-coureurs d'une machination quelconque pour les mettre absolument ensemble, si cela devait arriver ça serait leur choix.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina se dirigea vers son bureau, depuis la reprise de sa fonction de Maire elle avait fort à faire, elle avait délaissé son poste depuis trop de jours et le travail s'amoncelait. Elle ressentit comme un vide à un moment mais n'y prit pas garde, concentrée sur ses fiches et autres bilans comptables, elle ne fit pas plus attention que cela aux choses. Son portable sonna plusieurs fois, le nom de Robin y apparut, elle ne décrocha pas et soupira, mal à l'aise face à la situation. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler ni penser ni réfléchir à ce sujet. Elle savait bien qu'il était attristé par la situation, que les relations avec Marianne n'allaient pas être simple, mais si elle était son amour vrai elle aussi, ils trouveraient la solution, une solution dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

 **.~.~.~.**

Lumière avait rejoint sa propre chambre dans la nuit, sa vie lui semblait étrange, comme sentir la douceur de la nuit lorsqu'il était rentré. Les rares personnes rencontrées n'étaient pas agressives, c'était un monde bien plus reposant que celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ; peut-être que Storybrooke était aussi, à sa façon, un havre de paix inattendu pour beaucoup de personnages de contes de fées. Est-ce qu'il y trouverait lui aussi la paix et le bonheur ? Est-ce que les fées ont la possibilité d'atteindre pareils objectifs, qui sont en général le privilège des humains ? Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les « ordres » d'où Bleue l'en avait chassé, que lui restait-il possible de faire ? Est-ce qu'une amourette de circonstance avec Tinkerbell aurait un sens ? Il s'était endormi sans faire plus attention que cela aux heures tardives de la nuit qui avaient défilé.

 **.~.~.~.**

La journée s'était passée sans haut ni bas, chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations. Regina avait ressentit plusieurs fois des choses étranges vis-à-vis de sa magie, elle faisait tomber des objets de façon inattendue ; elle mit cela sur sa fatigue nerveuse, sans vraiment se préoccuper du sens que cela pouvait avoir.

David avait laissé sa fille à la station, certain que cette journée serait d'un calme plat jusqu'au bout. Mais quand Ruby débarqua vers dix-neuf heures en trombe dans la station, elle surprit Emma en train de faire des abdominaux au sol.

« _\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!_ » Fit la brune vivement.

« _\- Et bien... Euh salut_ » répondit la blonde en se relevant, « j _e faisais un peu de sport histoire de... Et bien d'être en forme !_

 _\- Super mais faut que tu viennes vite ! On a un gros soucis._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Demanda la blonde en enfilant sa chemise.

 _«- C'est Robin, il a beaucoup bu... Trop, visiblement il avait bu avant d'arriver et là c'est pire._

 _\- Je vois, et ? Il rentre pas chez lui ?_

 _\- Il vient de mettre son poing dans la figure de Leroy... Et..._

 _\- Will... S'en est chargé..._ » Continuèrent les deux femmes d'une seule voix.

« _\- Voilà, là ils commencent à s'invectiver... Granny a peur que ça déborde._ »

Par amitié pour Robin, Will avait tenté de le calmer tout du long de l'après-midi et de le dissuader de faire un scandale à la Mairie. Néanmoins, arrivé au soir Robin était devenu intenable. Emma soupira et suivit la louve vers le Diner. Les deux femmes entrèrent en trombe dans le Granny's.

« _\- Maaaaaais qui voilà, la Sauveuse ! Hahaha pas la sauveuse de mon couple en tout cas ! Hein... Tu viens faire quoi Emma ? Boire à tes prouesses fabuleuses ?!_

 _\- Ouais... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi._ » Dit Emma simplement.

« _\- Chez moi ? Mais où c'est chez moi ? Hein ? Ma femme veut plus me parler parce qu'elle sait que j'ai couché avec Regina ! Et tu veux que je couche où ? Devant ma porte ?_

 _\- Okay... Ça va finir au poste, en cellule de dégrisement !_

 _\- Holà... Aucun foutu shérif met la main sur moi ! Tu captes ça blondinette ?_ » Fit-il les yeux injectés de sang.

«- _Tu devrais te calmer Robin_. » Intervint Will en se massant la joue, visiblement encore sonné par le coup que l'archer lui avait infligé.

«- _Je vous demande pas votre permission Robin, suivez-moi sans faire d'histoires et-_

 _\- Et quoi !_ »

Robin se tourna vers la blonde et distribua un direct dans sa figure. En temps normal, la magie d'Emma lui aurait permis d'esquiver, ses sens étant plus accrus par celle-ci, sa force plus présente... Mais il n'en fut rien. Emma tituba en arrière et tomba contre une table, puis se cogna la tête contre le sol.

« _\- Ah ben... Hey, j'ai assommé la Sauveuse !_ » Dit Robin riant de sa stupidité.

« _\- Emma ! Emma !_ » S'enquit Ruby en approchant la blonde.

Robin tituba jusqu'au bar pour prendre une bouteille de whisky mais il ne la trouva pas, il allait se tourner vers Ruby quand ladite bouteille vint alors se fracasser sur son crâne. Lumière et Tink, alarmés par les bruits de combat au rez-de-chaussé, s'étaient immiscés dans la bagarre en passant presque inaperçus. Lumière avait envoyé la bouteille à moitié pleine de whisky à Tink, celle-ci fracassant la tête de l'archer au bon moment.

Quelques minutes avant, Regina avait également été prévenue du problème « Robin » par Granny qui ne savait pas si sa petite-fille allait trouver Emma. Elle croisa Charming sur sa route, et tous deux étaient rentrés sur les lieux au moment où Emma se prenait le poing de Robin dans la figure. Spectacle peu gratifiant voire affligeant aux yeux de Regina ; en quelques secondes, Robin avait définitivement tué ses chances de quoi que ce soit avec la brune. Puis Tink avait mis fin aux agissements inconsidérés de l'homme, qui s'écrasa au sol sous le choc, mais reprit rapidement connaissance. A peine se releva-t-il que deux yeux bruns remplis de colère le fixaient intensément.

« _\- Mais quel sorte d'homme es tu devenu Robin !_ » Siffla Regina, visiblement hors d'elle.

« _\- Tout ça ! C'est ta faute !_ » Répliqua le blond en maugréant et se massant la tête. « _Tu m'as pas répondu au téléphone !_ » Dit-il en jetant celui-ci de rage sur le sol.

«- _Embarquez-moi ça au poste._ » Dit la brune se tournant vers David. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'autre homme, menaçante. « _Ma faute ou non Robin Hood, aucune femme à Storybrooke n'est victime de ce genre de violence. Porte la main encore une fois sur un de mes concitoyens et je te fais un aller simple en dehors de cette ville ! Suis-je assez suis claire ?_ »

Le blond se massa la tête, visiblement Regina n'avait plus du tout envie d'essayer de comprendre son geste, ni même de le pardonner.

«- _Je m'en occupe._ » Dit David exaspéré.

Il traîna le blond passablement ivre par le bras, avec une envie du furieuse de le frapper à la vue de sa fille étendue au sol. Il passa les menottes à Robin, puis après l'avoir fait asseoir de force sur une chaise, il se dirigea vers sa fille lui prenant la main. Celle-ci ne reprenait pas conscience. Regina se dirigea vers la blonde, elle reconnut alors immédiatement les bracelets. Mais son inquiétude était tout autre. Son ventre se tordait sous la peur, la peur qu'Emma ne revienne pas à elle.


	20. Chapitre 20: La colère d'une Reine

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20. La colère d'une Reine_**

Regina tenta également de réveiller la blonde mais sans succès, sa magie était inopérante. Elle attrapa la main d'Emma et se téléporta à l'hôpital, surprenant Ruby et Charming qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la brune réagisse aussi vite. Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, Regina interpella Whale. Il fit passer un scanner à la blonde, qui révéla un traumatisme crânien mais rien qui n'indiquait qu'elle devait être hors-jeu à ce point.

« _\- Vous avez pensé à lui enlever ça ?_ » Demanda le médecin en désignant les bracelets.

Regina se maudit ne pas y avoir pensé avant et enleva prestement les bracelets anti-magie des poignets de la blonde, et contre tout attente alors que Lumière et Tink venaient de se téléporter. Une lumière blanche surgit alors de la poitrine de Regina pour s'engouffrer dans la blonde qui papillonna des yeux quelques minutes puis retomba inconsciente. L'ancienne Reine avait perdu son souffle et se tenait à peine au brancard. Tinkerbell vint vers elle pour la soutenir, tandis que Regina reprenait difficilement contrôle de sa respiration. Lumière regarda intensément Emma et annonça :

« _\- Les bracelets sont plus puissants que je ne le pensais._ »

Regina comprit deux choses : d'une part, la magie d'Emma avait trouvé refuge en elle, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et la sensation lui rappela très précisément ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors du combat contre Zelena. Emma et elle étaient liées par la magie, qu'elles le veuillent ou non, c'était un fait. D'autre part, elle avait envie d'égorger celui ou celle qui avait eu l'idée de mettre ces foutus bracelets à la Sauveuse, et elle avait une idée précise de qui en était l'auteur.

« _\- Vous allez arrêter vos stupidités, Emma n'est pas votre cobaye ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire..._ » Commença Regina d'un air menaçant et s'approchant de Lumière, « _mais je vous préviens_ » dit-elle en écrasant la gorge de l'homme par une puissance magique forte contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, « _si vous la blessez encore ou si elle se blesse encore, par votre faute-_

 _\- Lâche-le !_ » L'interrompit Tink en approchant d'elle. « _Regina ! C'est sa fée..._ »

Tinkerbell posa sa main sur le poignet de la brune, cherchant le contact avec les yeux.

«- _Sa fée ?_ » S'étonna Regina qui lâcha prise, l'homme se laissant glisser contre le mur.

«- _Oui sa fée, il pensait bien faire... Et aider Emma..._

 _\- Mais aider Emma à quoi ? À devenir un chevalier d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde ? Une simple mortelle sans magie ? Éclairez-moi !_

 _\- Il voulait... Il voulait..._ » Bredouilla la blonde.

«- _Je..voulait qu'elle... Se fasse aimer de vous..._ » Dit le brun, toussant et crachotant, visiblement en manque d'air.

« _\- Que je quoi ?_

 _\- Regina..._ » Soupira Tinkerbell. « _Emma... Et bien... Elle a pensé que ça serait plus clair entre vous sans sa magie et..._

 _\- Vous vous êtes bien rendue compte à quel point vous étiez liées tout de même_ » fit le brun.

Regina resta interdite, son regard allait d'une fée à l'autre ; elle comprenait soudainement tout : l'alliance secrète entre les deux individus, le comportement protecteur de la blonde, sa réaction en voyant Robin... Tout s'éclairait, secondes par secondes, minutes par minutes. Les Charmings arrivèrent alors en compagnie d'Henry.

«- _Où est ma fille ?!_ » Hurla presque Snow.

«- _Dans la chambre 21_ » répondit une infirmière qui regardait sans bien comprendre tout la scène.

Regina reprit ses esprits et se précipita également au chevet de la blonde qui avait peut-être besoin d'elle. Le reste attendrait.

«- _Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose_ » dit Snow en invectivant l'ancienne Reine.

« _\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle a perdu connaissance même en ayant sa propre magie !_ »

La petite brune pensait bien que Regina pouvait embrasser sa fille, l'idée n'était pas plus choquante que cela à bien y réfléchir.

«- _Embrasse-là !_ » Dit-elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina.

«- _Que je quoi ?!_ » Répondit cette dernière abasourdie.

«- _Que, quoi ?!_ » Hurla David.

«- _Et bien oui olalala, c'est pas une grosse affaire, on sait... Embrasse ma fille, je veux pas la voir dans cet état !_ » S'énerva Snow.

David tenait Neal dans les bras, abasourdi par les propos de sa femme. Même s'ils avaient échangé sur le sujet et qu'il s'était rangé aux arguments de la petite brune, il en demeurait néanmoins choqué. Henry écarquillait les yeux, absolument ravi, angoissé, et un tel mélange de sentiments qu'il ne savait pas les déchiffrer directement. Tink avait décidé de labourer la main de Lumière de ses ongles, ce dernier hésitant à pleurer à force d'être maltraité. Un bruit de respiration brusque de toux se fit entendre ; doucement, Emma revenait à elle, à moitié groggy, ne voyant rien de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Regina fut la première à faire volte-face, soulagée. Elle se précipita auprès d'elle. Emma était à moitié sonnée, comme si elle avait pris une drogue dure, voyant tout autour d'elle déformé. Une forme de cuite comme elle n'en avait jamais pris. Elle se sentait bien, comme dans un nuage de coton.

« _\- Emma ? Emma..._ » Dit Regina doucement.

Emma vit le visage de la brune au-dessus d'elle, elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. Regina ne recula pas et ferma les yeux quand la main de la blonde se permit une caresse singulière.

« _\- Emma, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!_ » S'enquit Regina en attrapant la main de la blonde groggy.

Emma ne semblait pas trop comprendre, les mots venaient à elle dans le désordre et chercher à y mettre un sens était juste désagréable. Elle souriait comme une enfant sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre.

« _\- Je t'aime Regina..._ » S'échappa de ses lèvres comme un murmure.

Mais il n'y avait sûrement pas beaucoup de murmures aussi puissants que celui là, puisqu'un silence de plomb s'en suivit. Snow sourcilla, Neal gazouillait dans les bras de son père, Lumière soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et Tink se retint de rire, d'un rire nerveux. Henry essaya de sortir un son de sa bouche, mais en vain. C'était assurément la pire déclaration d'amour jamais entendue ou faite, mais aussi la plus terrible et attendue par l'auditoire ; seule la concernée avait l'air totalement écrasée par le fait. Tandis que les uns avaient une impression de libération, Regina se sentit prise d'un sentiment atroce de culpabilité, mêlé à tout sorte de choses contradictoire. Heureuse ? Malheureuse ? N'avait-elle rien vu,rien entendu ? Emma Swan l'aimait... Elle recula, lâchant la main de la blonde qui murmurait son prénom, et d'un geste, disparu, laissant l'autre femme étendue sur son lit. Snow s'approcha de sa fille et prit place à ses cotés sur le lit, tentant de la calmer doucement et essuyant les larmes sur sa joue, venues remplacer le sourire béat qu'elle avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Plus tard, elle s'expliquerait avec son mari, mais pour l'instant sa fille aînée avait besoin de sa mère plus que jamais. Lumière fit un geste magique d'apaisement envers Emma qui trouva le sommeil rapidement.

 _«- Comment tu fais ça ?_ » Demanda Tinkerbell.

« _\- On ne vous a rien appris à l'école ma chère ?_

 _\- Si mais... Ça je connais pas..._ »

Snow soupira et dit alors :

« _\- J'espère que Regina va revenir vers elle... La façon dont ça c'est passé..._

 _\- Je pense que oui »_ répondit Lumière.

« _\- Je vous trouve très affirmatif. Si je sais quelque chose c'est qu'elle déteste l'humiliation, et l'annonce faite par ma fille se pose là..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une humiliation que d 'avoir quelqu'un qui dit vous aimer_ » fit Tink.

« _\- Non mais... C'est la manière qui ne colle pas_ » intervint Charming tout en berçant Neal qui commençait à s'impatienter. « _Nous étions tous autour d'Emma... Enfin ça n'est pas très intime..._

 _\- Pas du tout, c'est moins qu'on puisse dire._ » Renchérit le brun.

« _\- C'est une catastrophe_ » s'inquiéta Snow. « _Et que s'est-il passé avec Emma au juste ?_

 _\- Une overdose_ » Répondit calmement la fée de cette dernière. « _Trop de magie d'un coup est revenue, comme un boomerang en pleine tête... Regina a servit de catalyseur à sa magie, ça ne devait pas être la première fois d'ailleurs..._

 _\- Peut-être_ » ajouta Tink pensivement.

« _\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre._ » Conclut Charming.

Chacun s'en retourna, laissant Emma dormir profondément. Seule Snow se décida à rester au chevet de sa fille, ne voulant pas qu'elle se réveille seule et déboussolée avec des souvenirs plus ou moins traumatisants de ses actions. « _Que fallait-il faire_ », se questionna-t-elle, « _comment convaincre Regina des ses propres sentiments si elle ne les acceptait pas ? Si cela lui paraissait "trop", ou pas "assez" ? Ou si sa fille n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de Regina ? Que faire ?_ » Soupira-t-elle.


	21. Chapitre 21: Snow contre-attaque

_**Chapitre 21. Snow contre-attaque**_

Pour le commun des mortels, il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas, qu'on ne réalise jamais ; on sait qu'on ne marchera jamais sur l'eau, qu'on ne transformera pas le plomb en or, qu'on ne ressuscitera personne et qu'on n'inspira pas à une foule immense l'idée de faire de la méditation le point central de sa vie.

Rien de tout cela semblait tout à fait raisonnable, mais pour Snow, ça n'avait jamais été un problème. D'une nature optimiste, elle cherchait parfois plus que de bon sens, plus que n'importe qui, une bonne raison d'y croire encore, là où toute personne aurait vu un point final à une histoire, elle n'était définitivement pas de ceux qui abandonnaient. Quand elle prit son sac, laissant sa fille dormir, elle se dirigea sans sourciller vers le manoir de Regina. Après tout, n'étaient-elles pas des amies maintenant ? Elle pouvait dire les choses, elle pouvait écraser les doutes de Regina, elle n'avait aucune raison de remettre en cause les choses, Regina était destinée à sa fille. Ainsi soit-il, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise. Elle frappa à la porte en pleine nuit et frappa encore, jusqu'à faire un tintamarre épouvantable. Regina soupira, se leva de son canapé et ouvrit à l'autre brune.

«- _Snow_... »

Celle-ci s'engouffra dans l'entrée de la maison, sans laisser Regina souffler la suite de sa phrase.

«- _Il faut qu'on parle._

 _\- Je me doute que tu n'es pas ici pour une soirée tupperware._ » Répondit de façon lasse la brune, portant un verre d'alcool fort à ses lèvres.

« _\- Tu permets, je me sers._

 _\- Fait donc, ma chère... »_ Dit Regina d'un air exaspéré en écartant les bras.

« _\- Bien. Ma fille..._ » Commença Snow.

« _\- Était shootée à la magie, je ne tiendrais pas compte de ses égarements._ » Compléta Regina.

Snow papillonna des yeux brusquement, ne sachant si elle devait exploser de colère, de rire, ou peut être une claque. Oui, une claque... Cela fait circuler le sang, peut-être que Regina arrêterait de faire l'imbécile.

«- _Je... Ne crois pas que ma fille soit égarée._ » Répliqua sèchement la petite brune.

« _\- Allons donc..._ » Dit Regina qui reprenait un verre.

« _\- Je pense qu'elle t'aime, ça a l'air si absurde que ça ?_

 _\- Écoute Snow, les choses ne sont pas si simples, ça ne se peut pas !_ » Répondit l'autre femme en se levant et marchant de long en large. « _Ça ne se peut pas ! C'est juste improbable, je... Je ne peux avoir de relation avec ta fille !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda placidement Snow.

« _\- Mais parce qu'elle est ta fille !_ » Rétorqua Regina, estomaquée par le comportement de la petite brune.

«- _...Pourquoi ?_ » Continua Snow.

«- _Parce que... Mais enfin... Je lui ai tout pris, son enfance, sa vie... J'ai failli la tuer..._

 _\- Tu as encore loupé ton coup. Moi, ma fille, tu es vraiment pas douée pour ça_ » répliqua sarcastiquement Snow, qui se demanda si l'alcool serait vraiment son allié pour délier la langue de l'ancienne Reine aussi vite.

« _\- Très drôle ! J'ai pourri son enfance, sa vie d'adulte... Que veux-tu que je lui apporte ? Le déshonneur d'avoir une relation avec moi ? Je ne suis même pas fichue de garder un homme... Comme Robin._

 _\- Robin est imbécile et il l'a encore prouvé ce soir._

 _«- Un point pour toi. Je..._

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_ » S'enquit de façon directe Snow.

« _\- Mais je mais enfin...ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- Ah si, ça me regarde ! C'est ma fille et elle en a assez bavé avec les hommes, les femmes... Et les choses en général. Alors soit tu es sérieuse, tu as des sentiments, tu la laisses avoir sa chance, soit tu assumes et tu lui dis en face._

 _\- Tu autoriserais que je sorte avec ta fille ? Mais tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Tu es devenue folle Snow ! Et Charmant va juste m'éviscérer._

 _\- Il m'a dit y avoir pensé, mais que pour l'instant il respecterait le choix de sa fille._

 _\- Splendide..._ » Dit Regina les mains sur les hanches. « _Et toi, tu es d'accord avec ça ?_

 _\- Totalement, tu es une belle femme quoiqu'un peu plus âgée... Que ma fille_ » répondit pensivement Snow. « _Et puis tu as cette détestable fixation de nous faire manger n'importe quoi avec des pommes, mais... Si tu veux bien nous épargner tes recettes "spéciales"... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais contre, on a fait le tour Regina, on s'est pardonnées, ma fille n'est pas moi._

 _\- J'ai remarqué..._ » Fit Regina.

« _\- Tu n'es même pas belle-mère... Donc très franchement... C'est à toi de jouer Regina, je pense que ma fille ne tardera pas à venir chez toi. Pour la dernière fois Regina, as-tu des sentiments pour ma fille ? Oui ou non ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Admit cette dernière sombrement.

« _\- Parfait. Suffira que tu lui dises la même chose avec un je ne sais quoi de plus... D'entrain, de joie..._

 _\- Il ne suffit pas d'y croire pour que ça marche._ » Argua amèrement l'ancienne Reine.

« _\- Exact, il faut juste se battre, se battre pour avoir le bonheur qu'on mérite. Si tu veux Emma alors... C'est à toi de dire et peut-être faire les choses. Là, demain en se réveillant, elle sera juste atterrée de t'avoir dit ses sentiments dans ce contexte._ »

La petite brune prit son sac, finit son verre d'un trait et partit, laissant Regina seule, assise sur son canapé. Snow se pencha et embrassa la tête la brune qui ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler.

 **.~.~.~.**

Lumière et Tink s'étaient eux aussi retirés de la chambre de sa protégée. Le brun se prenait la tête, assis et prostré sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu « foirer » les choses à ce point. Les bracelets étaient une terrible erreur, Emma était un être magique, la priver de sa source d'énergie était une terrible erreur. Sa collègue le regarda d'un air triste, visiblement, son partenaire pour cette mission épique était désespéré.

«- _Écoute-moi Lumière... Tout n'est pas perdu, je connais Regina et elle laissera pas passer sa chance d'être heureuse une nouvelle fois._

 _\- Je te trouve bien optimiste_ » soupira le brun fatidique.

«- _Allons_ » soupira Tink en s'asseyant à coté du brun, « _je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger, on n'a pas besoin forcément de contrôler tout ce qui se passe, peut-être que cette histoire à l'hôpital était... Nécessaire._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus._

 _\- Moi j'ai une idée..._

 _\- Quelle idée ?_ » Demanda le brun.

« _\- Ne rien faire..._ » Dit la blonde. « _Enfin rien... Rien pour elles. Laisser les choses suivre leurs cours, ne pas toujours "imposer", "calculer"... Si elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre je pense qu'elles se retrouveront._

 _\- Et nous ne faisons rien de plus ? Et le programme ?_

 _\- Tu penses vraiment que j'allais donner des cours de chant à Emma ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Une femme qui sait chanter... Peut absolument charmer toutes les créatures..._

 _\- Ah vraiment ?_ » S'enquit la blonde en souriant.

Tinkerbell embrassa la brun, qui resta surprit à première vue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une sensation pareille n'était arrivée. La blonde ré-attaqua de plus belle, et cette fois le brun ne fit pas obstacle. C'était un baiser très doux par la suite, malgré un départ quelque peu inattendu pour un des partenaires. La blonde finit par prendre le dessus et poussa le brun sur son lit, avant de le chevaucher.

« _\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu chanter_ » Remarqua sarcastiquement le brun.

«- _Plus tard..._ » Répondit Tink, qui avait décidé sans attendre qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de temps pour elle-même.

« _Au diable les pitreries des humains..._ » Pensèrent les deux fées qui continuèrent leurs ébats, délaissant pour une nuit leurs protégées.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina, cloîtré dans son manoir, réfléchit longuement au discours de Snow. Fallait-il lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de la magie d'Emma ? N'était-ce pas la preuve absolue qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Quelque chose de plus fort qu'un destin tout tracé, plus fort que sa propre haine... N'était-ce pas là tout ce qu'elle avait espéré ? Elle finit par rire seule, légèrement ivre devant son miroir. Demain. Oui, demain elle attendrait Emma et de pied ferme.


	22. Chapitre 22: Un réveil douloureux

**Un chapitre plus court qu'à l'habitude, mais on espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22. Un réveil douloureux_**

Emma se réveilla le lendemain avec pleine conscience de ce qui était arrivé. Elle se leva prestement et enfila ses vêtements, c'était une catastrophe et elle était en colère contre elle-même ; une fois de plus, elle avait tout foiré. Elle se jaugea dans le miroir avec un regard de colère, mêlé de haine contre soi. Elle avait honte. Comment avait-elle pu tout simplement dire à Regina qu'elle l'aimait, à moitié shootée et devant ses parents ?! Jamais elle n'avait imaginé un endroit moins romantique qu'un hôpital, il fallait qu'elle présente ses excuses. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'hôpital, Lumière l'interpella.

«- _Emma ! Attendez._ »

La blonde soupira et ne répondit pas.

« _\- Allons... Emma, qu'allez-vous faire ?_

 _\- Ça ne vous regarde pas_ » répliqua froidement celle-ci.

« _\- Écoutez, ça n'est pas aussi catastrophique que c'en a l'air. Réfléchissez-y, je vous le dis Emma, elle n'est pas en colère contre vous... Elle est juste perdue, elle a besoin de temps._

 _\- Écoutez, vous aussi ! C'était votre idée, ces putains de bracelets ! J'aurais pu y passer... Mais pire que tout, j'ai humilié la femme que j'aime._

 _\- Au moins il y a du progrès, vous verbalisez mieux vos sentiments._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos délires, laissez-moi passer._ » Répondit la blonde en le bousculant.

« _\- Emma, prenez du temps, réfléchissez... Ne vous précipitez pas._ » La pria le brun.

«- _Je verrais._ » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Lumière voyait sa protégée filer vers sa voiture et s'engouffrer dedans, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Qu'allait donc faire Emma face à cette situation ?

 **.~.~.~.**

Nul n'aurait alors imaginé qu'Emma préférerait la compagnie de son cheval, et pourtant ce fut le cas. Elle se rendit de bon matin aux écuries. Elle monta Princesse, elle avait envie de galoper un peu, de se sentir loin des ennuis et de la situation avec Regina.

La brune avait cependant eu la même idée, pensant qu'à sept heures, la Sauveuse ne serait pas sur son perron, elle avait également pris l'option de se changer les idées, afin de ne pas accumuler trop de pression.

Emma ne vit donc pas Regina qui, sur la colline, revenait de sa balade. Elle ne vit pas que celle-ci l'observait, qu'elle était tentée de se précipiter mais qu'elle se contenta de suivre Emma de loin. Quand la blonde s'arrêta pour prendre un moment et profiter du paysage, Regina prit un léger galop avec Rocinante pour la rejoindre.

«- _Hey_... » Lâcha-t-elle au niveau de la blonde, qui était étendue dans l'herbe à coté de son cheval.

« _\- Regina !_ » Fit Emma en sursautant.

« _\- Bonjour Emma. Comment vas-tu ?_ » S'enquit la brune inquiète.

«- _Bien... Mieux, j'ai été un peu shootée je crois.._. » Rougit Emma.

« _\- Oui, effectivement »_ répondit doucement Regina.

Cette dernière était descendue de son cheval et prit place à coté d'Emma.

«- _Je voulais dire... Euh..._ » Commença Emma. « _Je suis désolée, j'ai dû dire des choses qui-_

 _\- Chut. »_

Regina la coupa en pressant le bras de la blonde naturellement, ce qui tout aussi naturellement déclencha une décharge magique chez l'une comme chez l'autre. Elles furent toutes les deux surprises, leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment là, chargé d'électricité, c'était quelque chose au-delà du désir simple et du plaisir simple de se toucher. La magie les reliaient, la magie les guidait l'une vers l'autre. Regina laissa tomber sa main le long de son propre corps, surprise encore par cette connexion si spéciale. Emma était stupéfaite elle aussi, et voulait tellement s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle avait fait et dit. Il était plus que temps d'évaluer la situation les concernant, elle voulait savoir si elle avait sa chance, si au moins Regina lui laisserait la possibilité.

« _\- Je voudrais tout de même m'expliquer._ » Reprit la blonde, prenant sur elle-même et sur sa peur d'être rejetée par la brune.

« _\- Emma... Profitons juste de ce moment._ »

Au loin, le soleil montait et un air frais caressait leurs peaux. Regina voulait juste attendre un moment, avant de faire face, avant de se lancer, avant d'écouter Emma.

« _\- Viens en fin d'après-midi, on trouvera le temps... Je t'attendrai, d'accord ?_ » Demanda la brune en se relevant.

«- _Tu pars déjà ?_ » Questionna Emma, désolée de déjà voir l'autre femme s'éloigner vers son cheval.

«- _On se voit tout à l'heure Emma, j'ai des choses à faire... Avant..._ » Éluda Regina, se retournant à peine.

«- _Okay_. » Répondit-elle, s'essuyant les mains sur son jean.

Regina laissa la blonde seule avec elle-même, Emma pouvait admirer la fière cavalière s'éloigner avec sa monture. Elle était loin d'avoir ce niveau en équitation pensa-t-elle, mais peu-être que si... Que si elles étaient ensemble, Regina pourrait lui apprendre. Emma soupira et partit sur le chemin pour rentrer avec son cheval, quelques minutes après la brune.

 **.~.~.~.**

La journée se passa rapidement. Emma prit sa journée, esquiva soigneusement Lumière et Tink, mais aussi ses parents. Elle voulait être seule. Seule à affronter ses doutes, ses peurs, et surtout c'était sa décision de présenter ses excuses à Regina et peut-être, si cela tournait pas trop mal, elle pourrait lui dire ses sentiments. Elle avait mal au ventre, elle se sentait broyée par les émotions et sa respiration se faisait parfois anarchique.

Quand elle se décida à aller chez le père de Belle pour acheter des roses, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Offrir des fleurs, voilà une action qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres, et la dernière fois n'avait pas été un vif succès. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espérant conjurer le mauvais sort.

À dix-sept heures tapantes, elle se dirigea vers le manoir et gara sa voiture plus bas qu'à l'habitude, l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes avant de franchir l'allée de la brune lui semblait souhaitable. Elle s'essaya à sourire, prête à affronter le monde. Après tout, il est temps de se lancer après tout ce temps, ce temps gâché.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la maison, une vision l'arrêta ; sur le porche du manoir se tenaient Regina et Robin, en pleine conversation. Emma fut prise d'une colère noire, mais froide. Évidement, l'homme était déjà là, aux pieds de Regina. Et le simple fait que cette dernière osait lui parler lui fit un haut-le-cœur, Robin l'avait frappé et même envoyé à l'hôpital. Et Regina osait lui parler. Il n'y en avait au final que pour ce pauvre type.

Emma jeta son bouquet dans une poubelle et fit demi-tour. Folle de rage et de tristesse, elle se trouvait tout aussi idiote que la fois où, dix ans auparavant, elle s'était retrouvée devant chez Melinda. Elle était toujours de trop, elle arrivait toujours trop tard dans la vie des gens. Elle démarra alors sa coccinelle et prit le chemin de chez ses parents.


	23. Chapitre 23: Exil

**A/N : On arrive vers des dénouements :) mais il reste quelques étapes avant le bonheur enfin pour Emma et Regina !  
C'est une ff qui aurait mérité que j'y consacre plus de temps hélas, ça n'a pas pu être possible. En espérant vous plaire jusqu'au bout.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23. Exil**_

Emma ne vint jamais taper à la porte de Regina. Au lieu de cela, elle était persuadée, bille en tête, que Regina était retournée auprès Robin, ou bien l'inverse, ça lui était égal, et elle avait fuit. La réalité était tout autre ; Robin était arrivé à la porte de Regina à seize heures quarante-cinq soit quelques minutes avant l'arrivée d'Emma. Quand il avait frappé, le cœur de la brune avait bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était recoiffée et avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, un geste nerveux trahissant son anxiété et son impatience. Elle était prête à accepter les sentiments de la Sauveuse et à laisser s'épanouir les siens. Telle fut sa déconvenue quand elle avait ouvert la porte pour tomber sur l'homme.

« _\- Robin ?_ » Avait-elle réagit, interloquée.

«- _Salut. Excuse-moi de te déranger, je..._ » Il s'était interrompu pour faire un pas en avant pour rentrer dans la demeure, mais la brune l'avait repoussé de la main. « _Bon... Je voulais savoir si Emma était là..._

 _\- Que lui veux-tu au juste ?_

 _\- Je voulais lui présenter mes excuses je suis vraiment... Enfin, j'ai vraiment merdé cette fois._

 _\- Elle n'est pas là Robin._ » Avait froidement rétorqué l'ancienne Reine.

« _\- D'accord... J'ai aussi... Enfin... J'ai honte là vraiment, mais je... Enfin, faudrait que tu m'accompagnes voir Marianne, elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dit que j'ai fini au poste toute la nuit à décuver... Elle me menace de quitter la ville... Sans moi... Et préfère même oublier mon existence. Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment... Enfin, j'ai fait n'importe quoi... Je tiens à Marianne, je... Enfin, je sais qu'entre nous c'est fini_ » avait-il finalement dit à Regina.

Cette dernière avait lourdement soupiré tout en posant sa main sur le bras de l'homme qui semblait vraiment très mal.

« _\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive._ »

Elle avait griffonné un mot qu'elle avait calé dans sa porte pour demandé à Emma de l'attendre. Regina s'était ensuite téléportée avec Robin à son domicile pour s'expliquer avec Marianne.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma n'avait vu que le début de la scène. Elle roulait désormais vers chez ses parents. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, faisant sursauter Mary et Lumière qui étaient assis dans la cuisine. Elle ne leur parla pas et prit ses affaires qu'elle enfourna comme elle put dans un sac.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » Demanda Mary.

« _\- Je pars. Je pars quelques jours, j'ai besoin de réfléchir._

 _\- Bon dieu, Emma, que se passe-t-il ?_ » Demanda le brun.

« _\- Il se passe que j'en ai marre ! J'en ai assez de votre... Votre magie, de tout ça, j'en ai marre et j'en ai plus qu'assez des histoires sur l'amour vrai et autres conneries du genre !_

 _\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Regina ?_ » S'enquit la petite brune.

« _\- Rien, absolument RIEN. Elle est retournée auprès de Robin, si elle était mon amour vrai, si elle m'aimait comme tous vous semblez le croire, elle ne m'aurait pas fait, jamais..._ »

Des larmes de colères coulèrent le long des joues de la blonde. Elle prit des jeans et des pulls ; dans quelques jours ils seraient en automne, une saison parfaite pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait l'habitude, pensa-t-elle cyniquement. Elle aurait aimé que Killian soit toujours là. Aussi imparfait qu'il était, il n'aurait pas osé lui faire ça. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre, mais sans succès, consciente que rien n'était moins sûr dans ce bas monde ou dans un autre. Elle bouscula Lumière qui était abasourdi, il ne croyait pas un instant que Regina ait fait cela. Mary elle ne savait quoi dire ou faire, elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans cet état, sauf quand elle avait utilisé l'attrape-rêve.

«- _Henry est où ?_ » Demanda Emma sèchement.

« _\- Avec Ruby et Tink, au Granny's._

 _\- Ok._ » Répondit-elle, embrassant sa mère promptement.

« _\- Emma ! Emma !_ » Cria Lumière, mais en vain.

Elle démarra sa voiture et fonça au diner. Elle bouscula Leroy sur son chemin, surpris par les attitudes d'Emma, mais il ne discuta pas quand il croisa son regard. Henry se dirigea vers sa mère, il comprit et la prit dans ses bras.

« _\- Man... Faut pas te décourager._

 _\- Henry, ta mère a fait son choix. Moi je fais le mien, je pars quelques jours._

 _\- Où ça ?_ » S'enquit Ruby.

«- _J'en sais rien, je vais rouler droit devant moi, j'ai besoin d'air._ »

Granny et Ruby se regardèrent, tandis que Tinkerbell fronçait les sourcils ; il y avait quelque chose d'illogique à tout ça. Regina ne serait sûrement pas retournée avec Robin après cette histoire. Mais elle n'osait contrer la Sauveuse en colère. Granny se précipita après Emma, qui venait de dire au revoir à son fils, et lui glissa des clefs et un plan dans les mains.

« _\- Tiens, prends ça ma belle, ça sera mieux que d'aller nulle part._

 _\- C'est quoi ?_ » Questionna Emma.

«- _Un chalet, on avait pris une location Ruby et moi, si on avait un jour besoin prendre quelques jours loin de Storybrooke nous aussi... Je comprends ton besoin d'être loin un peu de tout ça... Nous on l'a jamais fait, on avait trop peur de perdre la mémoire..._

 _\- Merci Granny... Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Reviens vite ma belle._ »

Tink serra Henry contre elle, elle était désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire, et elle n'imaginait pas l'état de Lumière après le départ de la blonde.

Emma voulait être en paix, elle sentait sa magie crépiter au fond d'elle et si elle ne se calmait pas, elle pourrait être d'humeur à raser la ville entière. Et elle préférait ne pas en venir là. Elle prit le plan et les clefs du chalet des Lucas ; oui, se retirer du monde était une bonne idée, et peut-être, si elle revenait, qu'elle repartirait, pour New York, avec son fils à nouveau... Après tout, elle l'avait bien fait une première fois.

 **.~.~.~.**

A dix neuf heures, Regina était revenue chez elle après une explication houleuse avec Marianne. Elle s'attendait à avoir un message d'Emma, au lieu de ça le mot glissé dans la porte n'avait pas bougé. Inquiète, elle se rendit chez les Charming, qui l'accueillirent froidement, tandis que Tinkerbell et Lumière faisaient grise mine.

« _\- Et bien, quel accueil ! Où est Emma ?_ » Demanda-t-elle directement.

« _\- Et tu oses poser la question ?_ » Répliqua David.

« _\- Je vous demande pardon ? Et de quel droit vous me parlez sur ce ton ?_ »

Mary retint son mari par le bras, car il était prêt à en découdre avec celle qui avait réduit en miettes le cœur de sa fille.

« _\- Elle est partie._ » Fit Lumière.

« _\- Où ça ?_ » Interrogea Regina, totalement sous le choc.

« _\- Tu n'as pas idée de pourquoi ?_ » Fit Tinkerbell.

La blonde connaissait son amie, et Regina n'était pas quelqu'un qui se cachait ; si elle avait remis ça avec l'archer, elle n'aurait pas été là.

« _\- Idée de quoi ? Bon sang... Quelqu'un peut-il me donner une explication ?!_

 _\- Pourquoi tu es retournée avec Robin ?_ » S'enquit Henry froidement.

« _\- Je... Quoi ? Retournée avec Robin ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Pourrais-je être mieux éclairée, avant d'être brûlée en place publique ?_

 _\- Elle t'a vu avec Robin... Elle se rendait chez toi_ » expliqua Mary.

« _\- Bon dieu..._ » Dit Regina en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine. « _Mais quelle idiote !_

 _\- Vous avez trouvé les mots_ » répondit sarcastiquement Lumière.

«- _Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais d'elle ! Bon sang, mais est-ce qu'elle peut réfléchir avant de toujours partir comme ça, tête foncée dans le tas ?! Mais non, je ne suis pas repartie avec Robin ! Il voulait la voir et il avait besoin que je parle à Marianne..._ »

Mary but son mug l'air dubitative, tandis que David croisa les bras et regarda le sol, puis le plafond. Lumière et Tink côte à côte se regardaient, l'air tout aussi incrédule.

« _\- Je ne mens pas !_ » Se défendit Regina.

« _\- Je sais man ! Mais franchement tu aurais pu ne pas t'occuper de Robin, maman est un peu à cran avec la magie, et tout ça l'énerve je crois, faut la laisser faire sa pause._

 _\- Je, quoi... Attendez, vous n'allez pas me dire où elle est ?_

 _\- On ne sait pas vraiment, elle a pris des affaires et des clefs de chez Granny... Enfin, c'est une longue histoire_ » fit Henry.

«- _Où se trouve ce maudit chalet ? Il faut que je parle à Emma._

 _\- C'est Granny qui sait, tout ce dont nous sommes au courant, c'est qu'il se trouve en dehors de la ville._

 _\- En dehors... De la ville ?_ » Répéta Regina, la bouche sèche.


	24. Chapitre 24: Un temps de réflexion et

**Chapitre 24. Un temps de réflexion et beaucoup d'alcool**

Regina avait regagné son manoir, ne sachant que penser ; si Emma avait fuit, elle devait être soit désespérée soit vraiment en colère, voire les deux. Elle se maudit alors cent fois dans la nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait dû passer au Granny's, même s'il était tard. Elle saurait où se terre la Sauveuse, même si elle devait déplacer le diner ailleurs que dans Storybrooke, ou même faire fermer l'établissement pour insalubrité. Henry même avait refusé de suivre Regina au manoir, préférant la compagnie des Charming. Les fées s'étaient évaporées et refusaient tout autant toute forme de collaboration avec l'ancienne Reine.

Regina était dans un état second quand son réveil sonna une première fois, mais bien décidée à se rendre chez « _cette vieille chouette_ » qui lui avait par ailleurs caché cette histoire de chalet. Elle but un café noir, le plus noir qu'il puisse être, sa magie crépitait dangereusement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte du Granny's qui se fracassa dans un bruit assourdissant. Ruby qui avait senti la venue de Regina, ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de sursauter devant l'arrivée bruyante de la brune. La question qui sortit des lèvres de cette dernière fut des plus brèves.

« _\- Où est-elle ?_ » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très autoritaire.

«- _Je ne te répondrais pas_ » dit Granny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« _\- Je te somme de me dire où est Emma !_

 _\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Me cramer ? Ç'en est fini de ta reconversion ? Qu'en penserait Henry ?_ » Interrogea la vielle femme.

Regina serra les dents et éteignit la flamme entre ses doigts qui était apparue.

«- _Je le demande poliment madame Lucas._ » Dit Regina en soufflant sur ses cheveux tombé devant ses yeux.

« _\- Quand je verrais un peu de sincérité dans ta demande, on en reparlera... Pour l'instant, je ne vois que des menaces et je n'obéirais pas, tu as brisé le cœur de cette femme, de notre Sauveuse !_

 _\- Vous parlez sans savoir, madame Lucas !_ » Cria presque Regina.

 _«- Pour ce que j'en sais, le jour où vous arrêterez de vous intéresser à votre campeur, car il serait temps qu'il apprenne à pisser tout seul celui-là, vous pourriez vous consacrer à des gens plus importants !_ » S'exclama Granny en prenant à témoin quelques personnes présentes dans le café.

« _\- Comment... Comment savez-vous autant de choses ?_ » S'enquit Regina, suspicieuse.

« _\- A cause de lui !_ » Répondit Granny en montrant Lumière, affalé sur une table devant un verre de vin.

« _\- Je vois._ » Répliqua la brune.

Regina approcha du brun et le fit se lever de force le prenant de chaque coté de sa veste.

« _\- Toi ! Tu vas m'aider à trouver Emma !_

 _\- Jeeeeeee saiiis pas, je j'ai bu vous voyez... Et c'ma première cuite depuis... Euh trop longtemps ! Je... Oulà, pourquoi ça tourne ici ?_

 _\- Imbécile !_ »

D'un claquement de doigts, Regina se téléporta chez elle, et d'un autre, elle fit téléporter Tink qui se retrouva en nuisette chez la brune.

« _\- Mais ça ne va pas non ! Regina !_ » Protesta la blonde.

« _\- Ton... Enfin, ton compagnon a bu et j'ai besoin de lui sobre. Débrouille-toi !_

 _\- Je suis à peine habillée !_

 _\- Oh ça va, il t'a déjà vu, enfin sûrement, sans ça sur le dos, ne fais pas ta mijaurée !_

 _\- Concocte-lui un breuvage contre la gueule de bois déjà._

 _\- Tu vois, il n'y a qu'à demander_ » dit Regina en s'exécutant.

 **.~.~.~.**

Une heure après, le brun avait avalé la potion au goût atroce. La première chose qu'il fit fut de vitupérer contre Tinkerbell.

« _\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?!_

 _\- Mais je ne t'ai pas amené, c'est Regina !_

 _\- Et alors ! Mais pourquoi me déranger, encore ?!_

 _\- Peut-être parce que tu es la foutue fée d'Emma !_

 _\- Je suis la fée de personne ! Je suis un échec ! Alors tu devrais me laisser, tiens._

 _\- Mais tu arrêtes deux minutes de pleurer sur ton sort ! Emma n'est pas morte, elle est juste partie ! Arrête de faire l'enfant !_

 _\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! Elle est partie parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ! Et puis si ta protégée n'avait pas couru après cet archer de malheur, on en serait pas là !_

 _\- STOP !_ » Hurla Regina dont les plaintes et cris des uns et des autres commençaient à lui déclencher une migraine assez sévère. « _Si Emma est partie c'est à cause de moi, j'ai voulu faire la bonne samaritaine avec Robin et bien mal m'en a pris. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de magie, donc de vous deux pour localiser Emma._ »

La brune attrapa alors une sphère qui ressemblait à la planète Terre.

« _\- Quand une épingle se plantera quelque part d'une manière précise, je pourrais, par la magie, savoir exactement où se cache Emma._

 _\- Et on t'aide comment ?_ » Demanda Tink pas très rassurée.

«- _Avec votre sang, tout simplement._ » Dit Regina sortant une épingle.

Les deux fées eurent un instant de recul. Regina releva la tête et les fixa.

«- _Idiots... Vous êtes une belle paire d'idiots. J'ai juste besoin d'une goutte sur l'épingle, je vous promets de pas vous tuer... Tout de suite._ »

Les deux fées respirèrent de concert, chacun se piquant le bout du doigt. Regina lança alors le sort. Mais rien ne se passa, même après quatre essais consécutifs, et les fées commençaient a avoir mal aux bouts des doigts.

 **.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps, Emma s'était accommodée du petit chalet ; il était simplement magnifique, et visiblement bien entretenu. Près d'un lac, tout était parfait pour un repos total. Emma avait fait des courses et rempli le frigo de diverses choses. Seul internet marchait par intermittence, mais cela suffisait à son bonheur. Un vieil appareil radio pouvait fonctionner, et elle avait acheté une dizaine de livres, des polars divers, surtout pas de romance à l'eau de rose. Le but était de réfléchir posément, loin de toutes choses magiques en rapport avec le monde de ses parents. Elle pensa à Henry et regretta de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qui sait, surtout des deux bouteilles de whisky achetées ; elle n'était pas fière d'elle-même, mais ses pensées la ramenait insidieusement à Regina. A chaque fois, les larmes lui brûlaient le bord des yeux rien qu'en y pensant, et s'enivrer n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire sans doute, mais dans ce monde là... Les déconvenues amoureuses se devaient d'être enterrées dignement. Elle but une première gorgée qui lui arracha la gorge et les œsophages. Elle mit en route de la musique et un feu dans la cheminée, le tissu orange sur le canapé sentait la fleur d'oranger. Elle s'assoupit alors au bout du quatrième verre.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina quant à elle, soupirait après avoir massacré les doigts des fées.

« _\- Je ne comprends pas ce foutu monde sans magie aucune ! C'est une vrai plaie._

 _\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui nous avez amenés ici..._ » Soupira Lumière.

« _\- Oh vous, ça va !_ » Répliqua durement Regina.

Tink prit la main de Lumière, l'invitant à disparaître et laisser Regina dans sa colère la plus sombre. La brune se servit un verre, puis deux, puis trois, et folle de rage, elle se dirigea alors vers le Granny's, retrouvant la même paire qui avait déguerpi de son domicile, ainsi que les Charming, et même Henry, qui la gratifia à peine d'un sourire. Chancelante mais toujours digne, Regina réclama un café dans l'espoir de reprendre ses esprits et convaincre cette horrible harpie de lui indiquer le chemin de son chalet.

«- _Et voilà._ » Dit Ruby.

« _\- Merci. Peux-tu demander à ta grand-mère où est Emma, je t'en supplie !_ » Demanda Regina, alpaguant le bras de Ruby.

«- _Je_... »

Granny arriva et enleva la main de Regina de l'avant-bras de sa petite-fille.

«- _Rien du tout, Regina. Tu bois ton café et tu t'en vas._ »

La brune sentit la colère monter de plus en plus fort, cette fois elle n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser et se leva d'un coup, tapant le comptoir du plat de la main.

«- _Écoute-moi bien, vieille harpie doublée d'une mégère ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de retrouver la femme que j'aime ! Je retrouverais Emma, que ça te chante ou non !_ »

Snow, qui s'était approché de Regina, la retint par le bras pour la calmer. L'ancienne Reine reprit son souffle. L'alcool dans son sang faisait tourner son esprit trop rapidement.

« _\- Et bien voilà ! Ça n'est pas si compliqué que ça !_ »

Granny jeta une autre paire de clefs devant Regina, la faisant glisser sur le comptoir tandis qu'un silence de mort se faisait entendre dans la salle du diner.

«- _Je... Je ne comprends pas..._ » Dit Regina.

«- _C'était pas compliqué de dire que tu l'aimais, finalement_ » rétorqua Ruby.

« _\- Je vois pas pourquoi on est là nous_ » chuchota Lumière à Tink.

«- _Comment ça ?_ » Demanda la blonde.

« _\- Finalement, Granny est meilleure entremetteuse que nous._

 _\- Tant mieux. On a d'autres choses à faire tous les deux_ » murmura la blonde dans l'oreille de son comparse.

Regina ramassa les clefs et le plan que lui remit Ruby, prête à partir. C'est alors que Snow la retint.

« _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Il y a que tu es saoule, et que tu vas décuvé chez nous, et ensuite seulement, tu iras retrouver Emma._

 _\- Mais je peux... Je peux m'en sortir ! J'ai de la magie... Et..._ »

Regina chancela et Charming la retint de tomber.

« _\- Ouais... Après que tu es dessaoulé._ » Répliqua le blond.

Les Charming rentrèrent alors chez eux, déposant Regina sur le lit de leur fille, qui trouva le sommeil rapidement.


	25. Chapitre 25: Juste un instant

_**Chapitre 25. Juste un instant**_

Regina se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, elle se sentait pourtant au chaud sous une espèce de couette blanche recouverte d'une couverture patchwork qu'elle aurait qualifiée d'horrible si cette chose était posée sur son lit. Elle cligna des yeux et sentit des odeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit vraiment les yeux et se rappela sa prestation de la soirée précédente. Elle voulut bouger mais elle était bien, malgré le mal de tête qui tambourinait sur ses tempes. L'odeur était celle d'Emma, un espèce de mélange entre une odeur de cèdre, de cannelle et d'autre chose, peut-être son parfum. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était chez les Charming. Elle se releva prestement, se tenant la tête. Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine où le couple prenait de façon nonchalante son petit-déjeuner.

«- _Salut Man !_ » Fit Henry passant rapidement et embrassant sa mère au passage.

«- _Henry_... » L'appela la brune.

« _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi chercher Emma ?_

 _\- C'est ton problème Man, pas le mien... Cette fois-ci, c'est l'opération « Emma » et là je peux rien pour toi._ »Sourit-il, attrapant son sac à dos et disparaissant alors de la pièce.

« _\- Un café ?_ » Demanda Charming, assis.

« _\- Deux, voire trois_ » répondit Regina en se tenant la tête.

« _\- Je vais faire des œufs brouillés, ça ira ?_ » Questionna Mary.

«- _Oui, oui..._ »

Regina prit alors une chaise, consciente que les choses étaient terriblement différentes maintenant.

«- _Bon_... » Commença David. « _J'attends ta demande._

 _\- David !_ » Cria presque Mary.

«- _De... Quoi ? Ma demande ?_ » Interrogea la brune qui se tenait la tête.

«- _Et bien quoi... Tu vas pas demander la main de ma fille ?_ » Sourit le blond.

« _\- Je... Et bien pas tout de suite ! Je vais d'abord la retrouver et discuter..._ » Dit la brune fixant son assiette, très gênée.

«- _Arrête de te moquer d'elle_ » réprimanda Mary.

David avala une gorgée de café, se retenant de rire.

«- _Ce n'est pas drôle !_ » Tempêta Regina.

« _\- Hey ! Un petit peu de respect pour ton futur beau-père !_ » Fit David en riant franchement cette fois.

«- _Vous êtes fous ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche et oublier ce petit-déjeuner !_ » Fit Regina finissant ses œufs et son café.

« _\- Tu vas au chalet alors ?_ » Demanda Mary.

« _\- Bien sûr !_ » Acquiesça Regina, tournant le dos et prenant sa veste.

La vérité était que Regina était pétrifiée par la peur d'échouer, d'aller chercher Emma dans ce domaine sans magie, elle se sentait vulnérable et elle savait que passée la ligne, elle serait terriblement seule et exposée à un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça. Le pire ce serait de dire à Emma des choses elle n'était pas en position de force, expliquer que son entrevue avec Robin n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, la convaincre, la séduire, lui dire ses sentiments...

Elle se posa quelques minutes chez elle, elle avait pris une douche, fait même un sac de voyage. Assise sur son canapé, elle tournait les doubles des clefs du chalet dans ses doigts, elle se sentait nerveuse et c'était un euphémisme. Elle soupira et pensa à Emma, à toutes ces fois, toutes ces choses qu'elles avaient fait ensemble, comment leur relation avait évoluée et combien elle s'était cachée les choses à ce sujet.

Elle soupira puis se leva, elle ouvrit la porte de sa Mercedes et jeta son sac sur le siège arrière. Elle démarra alors sa voiture, elle croisa Robin sur le trottoir qui lui fit signe, mais cette fois elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle accéléra même et arriva à la frontière. Elle avait récupéré le petit miroir qui leur avait permis de contacter Henry à Neverland, qu'elle avait imprégné de la potion nécessaire. Elle glissa le petit miroir dans sa poche de veste, elle souffla et passa alors la frontière avec sa voiture. Elle ferma les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle passait d'un royaume à un autre. Une fois de l'autre coté, elle roula laissant le GPS la guider, chose aussi toute nouvelle pour elle. Le chalet n'était qu'à deux heures de route, elle pria pour qu'Emma y soit resté.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma quant à elle, avait émergé entre deux verres posés au sol et sa personne avachie sur le canapé. Elle n'était à vrai dire même pas motivée pour prendre une douche. Elle attrapa des bottes dans l'entrée, une balade lui conviendrait peut-être mieux. Prendre l'air et oublier quelques minutes Regina et ses problèmes en regardant la nature et le temps passer probablement. Emma s'enfonça dans la forêt tout en mangeant une barre chocolatée, elle portait son pull blanc préféré et elle se dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée du tout car elle allait se salir. Elle soupira de sa pensée superficielle. Elle se sentait alourdie par l'alcool ingurgité la veille, mais par miracle elle l'avait digéré. Elle s'enfonça plus encore, elle savait que sur la rive du lac se trouvait un camping vidé de ses locataires depuis peu et quelques maisons de vacances sans doute.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina arriva dans le début de l'après midi à RiverBridge, si bien nommée, une petite ville tout à fait commune, qui avait bien une rivière et un pont. La brune s'y arrêta pour faire quelques courses, dans l'idée qu'un repas fait par elle serait déjà une façon d'apprivoiser la blonde. Elle n'osa pas penser qu'Emma l'empêcherait de rentrer, il fallait qu'elle pense à aller dans la maison sans que la jeune femme soit là, sinon elle risquait de se prendre la porte en pleine figure et elle n'y tenait pas.

Elle se stationna alors un peu plus loin et approcha la maison tout en restant à distance et vit Emma en sortir. Son cœur battait vite à la vue de la blonde, elle avait tellement envie de lui parler, de la presser contre elle, et surtout de la rassurer. Emma partait droit devant elle dans la forêt, et au bout de quelques minutes, la brune s'approcha de la maison et ouvrit la porte. Il y régnait un capharnaüm sans nom : des verres posés sur le sol, un livre jeté plus loin, et une musique lancinante était en sourdine, elle reconnut Erase and Rewind de The Cardigans. Elle soupira et commença à ramasser les vêtements jetés ici et là son cœur palpitait, elle pouvait sentir toute la détresse d'Emma. Elle l'avait visiblement blessée profondément, et ça n'était pas que l'histoire avec Robin, c'était un tout qui ressortait là. Elle se demanda alors s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour elle de venir vers Emma. Les mains sur les hanches, l'air perdu, elle finit par s'atteler à préparer un repas.

 **.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps là Emma, marchait toujours et sifflait de façon insouciante le long du lac, elle prit alors le temps de s'asseoir auprès d'un arbre. C'était si reposant de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui allait lui tomber dessus, pas de monde à sauver, personne qui attendait quelque chose d'elle, mais la solitude lui serra le ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre toute seule toute sa vie non plus. Elle entendit soudainement un couinement incertain, un animal était visiblement en détresse. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et ce fut alors que la pluie commença à tomber par petites gouttes puis de plus en plus fort. Elle chercha alors d'où provenaient les cris de l'animal. Elle s'approcha du bord d'une falaise surplombant une chute d'eau. Là se tenait un chaton, suspendu dans le vide et dans une forte mauvaise posture. L'animal miaulait, désespéré. Emma se pencha tant qu'elle put et au risque de se rompre le cou, elle rattrapa l'animal in-extremis.

« _\- Putain sale bête !_ » Jura-t-elle quand l'animal commença à la mordre et à se débattre. « _Calme-toi ou je te jette dans le vide !_ »

Le chaton de couleur incertaine cessa de bouger quand elle le suspendit par la peau du cou en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Emma prit le chemin du chalet. L'orage commença à gronder, laissant des rafales d'eau tomber sur elle et l'animal qui ne bougeait pas, accroché à son pull. Emma, la tête penchée, ne vit pas la lumière dans le chalet, ni que la cheminée était en route. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait d'un coup déverrouillée, elle leva un sourcil était-elle totalement saoule quand elle était partie plus tôt ? Elle dit alors au chaton :

«- _Nous voilà à la maison, tu n'as plus rien à craindre._ »

Les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, elle décrocha le chaton de son pull.

« _\- A qui parlez-vous ?_ » Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre toutes c'était celle qui l'avait brisée à nouveau. Regina Mills se tenait derrière son dos. Elle se retourna doucement et fixa ses yeux verts dans les pupilles marrons qui la scrutaient également.


	26. Chapitre 26: Avec ou sans magie

_**Chapitre 26. Avec ou sans magie**_

Regina fixait de ses pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse la blonde, qui tenait le chaton trempé par la peau du cou, ne sachant plus quoi faire réellement. La brune scruta le petit animal détrempé comme la blonde, puis fit demi-tour sur elle-même et attrapa un carton vide qui avait contenu du petit bois pour la cheminée, prit une couverture qu'elle y enfourna et elle le tendit à la blonde qui était sans voix et pétrifiée.

« _\- Et bien, met-le dedans non ? Il faut le sécher aussi._

 _\- Oui_. » Répondit simplement Emma, déposant le chaton dans son nouveau logis.

Regina s'attela à sécher l'animal, tandis que la blonde la regardait agir silencieusement. Emma sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha de la brune, qui avait posé la caisse avec l'animal qui séchait et se remettait de ses émotions.

« _\- Tu fais quoi ici ?_ » Demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

La question était légitime mais tomba de façon si abrupte, que quand Regina releva la tête, ce fut pour croiser deux orbes vertes qui partageaient un état d'esprit perturbé par sa présence. Elle chercha ses mots. Elle s'était agenouillée devant l'animal mais elle se releva, cherchant dans sa posture un peu de contenance, après tout elle fut Reine.

«- _Je... Je suis venue pour toi._ » Tenta-t-elle.

«- _Et... ?_ » Interrogea la blonde.

Cette dernière serrait les bras sur la poitrine, ses cheveux étaient trempés et commençaient à goutter sur le sol, le pull se faisait désagréable sur sa peau, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'était pas à proprement dire belle dans cet état, mais sa présence suffisait à faire battre le cœur de Regina, plus rapide, toujours plus rapide.

« _\- Et bien, je sais que tu t'es imaginée des choses..._ » Commença la brune.

« _\- Imaginé ? Ce que j'ai vu ? Pourquoi tu es là ?!_ » Dit Emma sèchement, « _pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Robin ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai espéré mais ce que j'ai vu... M'a suffit !_

 _\- Emma.._. » Fit Regina, tentant de rester calme.

« _\- Oh oui... « Emma », c'est si facile maintenant, hein, de m'appeler par mon prénom, pour m'amadouer._

 _\- Silence à la fin !_ » S'emporta la brune.

Emma la fixa abasourdie.

« _\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, il est venu te voir, toi, pour s'excuser de son geste, il pensait que tu étais chez moi, ça aurait pu être le cas ! Je l'ai suivi pour parler avec Marianne._ »

Bien que loin de toute magie, Emma savait que l'autre femme ne mentait pas.

 **.~.~.~.**

A Storybrooke, Lumière était penché sur le dreamcatcher et regardait ce qui se passait. Tink soupira alors.

« _\- Arrête de les espionner via ce chat, c'est vraiment ridicule._

 _\- Non, c'est génial ! Tu ne reconnais pas mon génie ma chère._

 _\- Je reconnais que c'est de l'espionnage !_

 _\- Avoir réussi à occuper l'esprit de cet animal par la magie à distance, je n'avais jamais fait ça ! Il y a si peu de magie dans cet autre monde._

 _\- Ça suffit. Laisse leur intimité._

 _\- Je veux savoir si elles vont-_ »

Tink s'approcha, prit le dreamcatcher des mains du brun et le fit disparaître.

«- _Rends-le moi !_

 _\- Sûrement pas ! C'est pas parce que tu es obsédé par ta mission et que nous sommes des fées renégates qu'on doit tout se permettre, il y a des règles !_

 _\- Mais on s'en fiche des règles... Donne-moi ça !_

 _\- Je ne l'ai plus !_

 _\- Où est-il ?!_ »

Le couple de fées se chamailla, tandis que Neal avait un nouveau mobile très amusant au-dessus de son berceau.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dans le chalet, les regards s'accrochèrent, emportés par un torrent de questions sans réponses. Emma sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle était vraiment là pour elle. Devant elle, Regina la regardait interdite, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en poussant cette porte.

«- _Alors tu es là pour moi ?_ »

Regina ne répondit rien et se contenta d'écarter les bras et les mains, impuissante à répondre à ce qui semblait maintenant être d'une évidence rare.

« _\- Mais ici..._ » Commença Emma en s'approchant d'elle, l'esprit embrouillé par le désir très présent, « _il n'y a pas de magie, ici... Il n'y a que toi et moi._

 _\- Je le sais, Emma._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas... Il n'y a pas de magie pour dire ceci ou cela, pas de magie du vrai amour, il y a juste que des incertitudes... Ici dans ce monde, les gens avancent avec juste l'espoir que leur amour soit réciproque et la seule magie qu'il y a est dans notre imagination._ »

Regina fixa Emma intensément.

«- _Si je suis d'accord sur le principe, je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y a pas de magie ici, elle est juste très rare... Elle est libre... Comme toi._ » Tenta la brune en esquissant un sourire.

Emma s'approcha encore plus près et la saisit par sa veste, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Regina qui sur le coup ne réagit pas, comme si elle était assommée. Puis son corps se détendit, elle avait envie d'Emma plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentait le corps mouillé de la Sauveuse contre elle, les lèvres si douces de l'autre femme sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne connaissait pas de sensation plus enivrante. Sa respiration se fit difficile, mais quand leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, ce fut une cascade de douceurs et caresses. Puis les mains s'égarèrent, un pull fini par tomber par terre, après, elles ne savaient plus très bien ce qu'elles faisaient ou non. Emma souleva Regina, qui entoura le bassin de la blonde de ses jambes, il y avait comme une nécessité à partager quelque chose de fort, ce qui était doux se transforma en une passion plus puissante, les emportant.

Emma libérait en elle quelque chose d'animal, et elle n'attendit pas ; elle déshabilla sa Reine avec empressement, faisant sauter les boutons de son chemiser, libérant cette poitrine qui avait fini par l'obséder, et la poussa sur une table dans l'entrée. Elle embrassa la naissance des seins de Regina qui soupirait sous le contact des lèvres d'Emma, puis de sa bouche qui vint à la conquête de chaque parcelle de sa peau dans son cou, léchant jusqu'à la mâchoire, poussant Regina contre le mur. Celle-ci n'avait jamais autant ressenti le désir de quelqu'un, même pas celui de Robin, qui lui apparaissait alors bien dérisoire. Son corps réagissait au moindre caresses ou attaques douces d'Emma, elle pliait devant ce désir qui allumait dangereusement le sien.

La blonde savait et a toujours su, finalement, réveiller cet aspect là en elle. Elle mordit les lèvres d'Emma quand elle s'attarda sur sa bouche, et griffa le dos de la blonde qui gémit, plaisir et souffrance mêlés. Elle saisit à nouveau Regina pour l'emporter dans la chambre, convenant quelque part que la brune méritait mieux que le sol d'un chalet ou un vague canapé usagé. C'était sa Reine et elle ne voulait en aucun cas la décevoir, jamais elle ne lui ferait l'outrage de la prendre comme une servante. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de magie, mais si les cours de Lumière lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était que Regina méritait bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Loin de Storybrooke, il n'y avait plus de barrières, d'interdits ou de doutes.

L'atmosphère tamisé et douce du chalet suffit à leur simple bonheur ; si c'était un romantisme bon marché, il était sincère et inattendu. Emma avait envie de pleurer de bien-être et de joie de retrouver celle qu'elle aimait, mais à cet instant, elle suivit son instinct. Et celui-ci lui indiquait que la femme à ses cotés la désirait autant qu'elle, et que toute cette souffrance emmagasinée depuis des mois, des années, avait besoin de servir de combustible à leurs ébats. Regina passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'attira plus à elle. La blonde se refusa et attendit l'impatience de la brune, c'était un jeu, un jeu qu'elles connaissaient bien. Emma la fit basculer sur le lit, il était vieux et faisait du bruit ; elles rirent, car elle savaient combien ce pauvre lit n'allait pas être très discret.


	27. Chapitre 27: La Sauveuse et la Reine

**N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur facebook, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community,_ où on vous relate les derniers épisodes, nos théories les plus folles, avec de belles images et des previews de nos prochains écrits !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 27. La Sauveuse et la Reine_**

Le lit grinça horriblement, mais elles ne firent pas plus attention, leur ébats échevelés et chaotiques imprégnés de passion les coupaient littéralement du reste du monde. Emma, nue dans le lit au-dessus de Regina, la dévorant du regard et de ses baisers, à la conquête de la moindre parcelle de la peau de la brune, se découvrait. Sa sensualité endormie s'était plus qu'éveillée ; elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça de façon si synergique, chaque caresse de Regina était parfaite, chaque moment moins tendre aussi. La brune pensait qu'Emma comme fruit de l'amour vrai était à vrai dire faite pour « ça » ; la sensualité de la Sauveuse la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. S'il y avait une chose qu'Emma savait faire à la perfection, elle savait que c'était celle-ci. Elle n'osa pas demander si en dehors de Neal, d'autres avaient pu goûter à ce genre de plaisir. Regina avait pu montrer son savoir-faire aussi en la matière, apprenant la délicatesse d'une morsure à Emma qui répliqua à l'identique.

Regina s'abandonna à sa Sauveuse, son fruit défendu avait été maintes et maintes fois goûté tout au long de la nuit, elle avait crié le nom de la blonde à chaque fois que le plaisir avait été renouvelé. Quand Emma l'avait faite basculer sur le lit, celle-ci avait l'air si prédatrice que la brune était restée estomaquée et pantelante devant ce regard rempli de désir. Mais ce ne fut qu'un début, quand Emma avait défait sa ceinture pour l'attacher au barreau du vieux lit, elle avait gloussé, surprise d'autant d'aplomb de la blonde, qui cachait visiblement bien son jeu. Et elle s'était laissée faire, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas permise ni avec Robin, ni avec aucune autre personne. C'était la confiance absolue, Emma pouvait lui faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle savait qu'elle ne saurait pas lui faire du mal, pas comme ça du moins.

Les lèvres écrasées, les langues toujours voluptueuses se caressaient et n'avaient cessé leur danse qu'au petit matin, après quelques griffures dans le dos de la blonde, qui avaient arraché quelques gémissements et protestations. Lovées l'une contre l'autre, elles se caressèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Regina était restée légèrement plus éveillée, il n'y avait pas besoin de magie pour savoir que la blonde allongée contre elle était son amour vrai. Pas besoin de preuves magiques, pas d'effet de lumières, juste la pâleur de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre du chalet, et des corps assouvis et reposant. Pour la première fois de leur vie, peut-être, elles semblaient enfin sereines. La douce chaleur de l'autre corps fini par emporter Regina dans le sommeil, sans crainte aucune, loin de Storybrooke, loin des méfaits magiques, dans un monde sans surprise, sans monstre tapis sous le lit ni derrière la commode.

 **.~.~.~.**

C'est le lendemain, alors qu'Emma nourrissait le feu et que dehors un orage s'éternisait, qu'elles parlèrent de leur fils. S'il se doutait bien de l'issu de leur rencontre, il fallait annoncer que tout allait pour le mieux. Et c'est ce que la blonde fit, en envoyant une photo d'elles d'eux, encore intimidée par leur proximité, mais cette dernière était suffisamment parlante pour que leur fils soit rassuré ; ses mères allaient bien et assumaient leur relation à venir.

Elles parlèrent de tout. Absolument tout. D'Henry, de leurs sentiments, de la naissance de ceux-ci, de la difficulté à leur faire face. Puis aussi, de choses plus dramatiques, de Graham, de Cora, de Leopold et d'Henry Mills. Un à un, elles firent face ensemble au passé. Elles parlèrent de Daniel, de Neal, de Robin et de Killian, de leurs échecs amoureux et aussi de leurs expériences, Emma confia à Regina ses tentatives naufragées de relation avec les femmes et la brune expliqua qu'en dehors d'une aventure d'un soir avec Maleficent, ça n'avait pas été au-delà.

Naturellement, la vie dans le chalet s'organisait. Elles se chamaillèrent pour le ménage et quand l'antique machine à laver tomba en panne, ce fut évidement un vrai débat. Elles rirent, elles firent l'amour souvent au point de sentir contusionnées et avec quelques bleus. Elles n'étaient guère pressées de retourner à la civilisation.

 **.~.~.~.**

A Storybrooke, la vie aussi passait et Snow n'était plus inquiète pour Emma, elle espérait juste qu'elles allaient bientôt rentrer, parce qu'elle voulait voir sa fille sourire et enfin épanouie, après toutes ses aventures et ses désillusions. Elle voulait aussi croiser le regard de Regina, rempli d'amour pour sa fille mais aussi d'espoir. Son enfant gazouillait dans les bras et la ville semblait respirer un air nouveau dans l'attente du retour de leur deux héroïnes.

Tink et Lumière se chamaillaient encore pour l'histoire du dreamcatcher, Ruby sourcilla, visiblement la relève des couples contrariés était assurée.

Henry lui, comptait les jours pour revoir ses mères.

Quand Killian débarqua au sens propre comme au figuré à Storybrooke, il se rendit au Granny's, où il fut accueilli froidement. Accompagné d'Elsa, il semblait plus serein. Néanmoins, il s'enquit de savoir où se trouvait Emma. Snow lui répondit qu'elle était avec Regina avec un sourire suffisant qui voulait tout dire, si bien que le Pirate ravala sa morgue. Elsa remercia Snow de lui avoir envoyé Hook à la rescousse, car la situation du port d'Arendelle était ingérable, grâce à l'aide providentielle du Pirate, les navires ennemis avaient fui. Snow invita Elsa chez elle, mais celle-ci déclina, préférant habiter ses quartiers sur le navire du brun. Quand elle apprit qu'Emma était avec Regina, elle sourit, se doutant depuis toujours des vrais sentiments qui les unissaient.

 **.~.~.~.**

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut le tour de Robin de débouler dans le diner à la recherche de Regina. Ce fut Charming qui géra alors la situation.

«- Où est Regina ? J'ai besoin d'elle, toute de suite !

\- Écoute Robin- » Commença David.

«- Si tu sais où elle est, dis-lui de venir immédiatement.

\- Non. » Répondit simplement le prince.

«- Quoi ?! Mais... J'ai besoin d'elle, Roland s'est égaré dans la forêt et on ne le retrouve pas !

\- Et ? Aide-toi de tes amis Robin. Regina n'est pas à Storybrooke, je peux te prêter main-forte si tu le souhaites.

\- Mais... Elle est où ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Elle n'est pas à coté et d'autre part, elle est avec Emma.

\- Grand bien m'en fasse. Appelle-la et dis-lui de venir tout de suite !

\- Non tu n'a pas compris Robin. Elles sont ensemble... Vraiment.

\- Où tu veux en venir Charming ?

\- J'en viens que ma fille et Regina sont en couple, donc... Tu apprends à gérer tes ennuis seul Robin.

\- Comment ça... Mais j'ai le tatouage, on est liés...

\- Tu n'es pas retourné auprès de Marianne ? » Demanda Snow.

\- Si mais je...

\- Tu pensais pouvoir continuer à profiter de la situation un petit plus longtemps ?

\- Mais la magie...

\- La magie mon cher ami » dit la petite brune, « la magie c'est celle qu'on dans le cœur, l'autre magie... C'est un petit coup de pouce au destin, pour forcer parfois la chance, mais pas une femme qui aime quelqu'un d'autre... »

Robin se tut alors et comprit que les Charming se mettraient sur son chemin s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Ruby se proposa d'aider pour retrouver Roland grâce à son flair, ce qui eut don de calmer l'homme.

 **.~.~.~.**

La sauveuse et la Reine étaient bien loin de ces préoccupations, allongées l'une sur l'autre près du feu, nues, les baisers se succédèrent aux caresses. Une semaine s'était passée, et elles n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se couper de l'endroit.

«- Tu sais... Il nous faudrait un endroit comme ça à Storybrooke, un endroit où personne ne viendra nous embêter, pas de méchants à combattre, pas de chats coincés dans les gouttières ni de Leroy à mettre en cellule...

\- Pas de rapport budgétaire, pas de conseils de la mairie... Pas de ta mère qui me poursuit dans la rue pour organiser un bal démodé... »

Emma pouffa alors de rire.

«- Sérieusement, elle t'a déjà demandé ça ?

\- Oui, et d'autres idées saugrenues.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Elle a voulu instaurer une fête « nationale »...

\- Non, sérieux ?

\- Oui, le jour de ton arrivée, quand tu as brisé la malédiction.

\- Je pense qu'elle souhaite compenser quelque chose...

\- Absolument... Mais pour l'instant, toi et moi... Nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions.

\- C'est-à-dire ? » Fit Emma sur un ton faussement naïf.

Regina écarta alors les genoux de la blonde et glissa entre ses jambes, elle écrasa un sourire prédateur à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui déglutit devant le regard qui la fixait.


	28. Chapitre 28: Un monde libre

**A/N : Nous arrivons à la fin des _Portes du Passé_ , bientôt une nouvelle FF. Ce chapitre est court car j'ai eu peu de temps pour m'y consacrer. En attendant, nous reviendrons sur tous les protagonistes dans un épilogue, et le chaton finira bien par avoir un nom ! Un petit rebondissement peut-être, mais qui finira bien je vous rassure :). J'aurais aimé développer plus cette FF mais Peine Perdue a été chronophage, ça m'a permis aussi de voir mes limites :) Je ferais peut-être une FF fin alternative fin de saison 5.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 28. Un monde libre**_

Emma écarquilla les yeux elle fut réveillée par l'odeur de pancakes et un chaton joueur qui avait décidé que ses orteils méritaient un traitement de faveur. Le chaton taquinait joyeusement la peau de la blonde, tandis qu'en tendant bien l'oreille, elle entendait Regina chantonner. Emma pensa qu'elle était loin de tout connaître de la brune et encore moins sa voix. Elle paraissait si joyeuse et heureuse. Emma sourit en entendant la femme de sa vie. Elle cria tout à coup, quand cette fois-ci l'animal avec ses jeunes crocs pointues avait enfin trouvé le dessus de l'ennemi caché sous la couverture.

«- _Bordel de bestiole !_ » S'écria Emma.

« _\- Un souci ?_ » Demanda Regina qui ouvrit la porte.

« _\- Non, aucun à part que « sac à puces » fait le mariole._

 _\- Il faudrait peut-être trouver un vrai nom à notre hôte._

 _\- S'il continue, je pense que Sydney va finir par lui aller comme un charme._ »

Regina rit gentiment à la proposition de la blonde.

«- _Allons Emma... Nous n'allons pas affubler cette pauvre bête d'un prénom aussi ridicule, que dirais-tu de « Pirate » ou-_

 _\- Non non... On va pas rentrer dans ce délire !_ » Fit Emma en riant et sautant du lit.

Elles rirent alors de bon cœur, insouciantes et heureuses.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma fit découvrir New York à Regina, l'emmenant visiter tout ce qu'elle pouvait, prenant des photos de Regina étonnée en haut des grattes-ciels, une Regina découvrant un vaste monde sans magie. S'il n'était guère pire ou meilleur qu'un autre monde, ici ne régnait pas des lois étranges, pas de magie pour diriger les gens, pas de destin absolument écrit, tout paraissait possible au yeux de l'ancienne Reine.

Regina, les mains dans ses cheveux luttant contre le vent, tout était parfait au yeux de la blonde qui regardait avec amour cette femme qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, comme la plonger au bord du gouffre. Étrange histoire que la leur, mais pas plus étrange que ces inconnus qui s'ignorent alors qu'ils pourraient partager tellement plus, se pressant dans les transports, se comportant avec indifférence les uns envers les autres.

Emma l'emmena à son ancien appartement, celui que Regina lui avait donné avec Henry, une autre vie. Le petit appartement sentait le renfermé et les plantes d'Henry étaient mortes depuis. La blonde laissa la brune arpenter les lieux, elle était si curieuse de tout, de ce morceau de vie qu'ils eurent sans elle. Regina lui posa des questions sur cette période mystérieuse, Emma raconta comment Hook était arrivé ici et qu'elle l'avait pris pour un fou en cosplay, qu'il lui avait fallu boire cette affreuse potion et se rappeler d'elle, d'Henry et de ses parents.

« _\- Tu sais, si ce monde était absolument dénué de magie, tu n'aurais jamais eu ces visions. La potion n'aurait jamais marché dans un monde absolument vidé de sa magie._

 _\- Oui... Peut-être » soupira la blonde qui sortit de son petit sac le chaton dénommé « inconnu » avant de s'étendre sur le lit. « C'est si important pour toi... Que, enfin, je sois estampillée comme une bonne relation pour toi par la magie ?_

 _\- Je le pensais_ » fit Regina assez directement.

 _«- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je pensais qu'il était important que l'amour vrai soit « prouvé », je voulais être rassurée de mon choix, au final... Je n'ai pas tellement choisi._

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Je pense que je vais suivre ce que dit mon cœur depuis le début, Henry et toi vous êtes les êtres qui sont les plus importants à mes yeux... Et je sais, te concernant, pourquoi._ »

Emma se contenta de sourire et prit la main de Regina.

« _\- Allez viens, je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir. Donc on va acheter des vêtements, manger des glaces, et..._

 _\- Et appeler vos parents avant qu'ils n'envoient ici des chevaliers en armure... Prévenons-les._

 _\- Comme tu peux être dramatique parfois !_ »

Regina lança un coussin sur Emma, qui répliqua de même. Elles se sentaient parfois comme deux adolescentes très loin de chez elles, et totalement libres de leurs actions.

«- _Je pense qu'il est mieux de les prévenir car cela va faire la deuxième semaine._

 _\- Bien... Tu es la voix de la raison, prévenons-les !_ » Dit la blonde en envoyant un sms pour les rassurer, auquel elle n'eut pas de réponses.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina et Emma se promenèrent, la blonde partagea ses moindres souvenirs sur la ville. Tout pour la brune était une nouvelle expérience fantastique. Emma l'emmena au musée, dans les parcs et elles visitèrent autant que possible les monuments.

Emma découvrit Regina habillée et coiffée comme elle l'avait connu, avec une certaine classe qui était innérante à sa personnalité. Elles allèrent au restaurant, et ce fut leur premier rendez-vous officiel, même si elles avaient la nette impression de tout faire à l'envers. Regina était sous le charme de la ville et d'Emma, et elles dansèrent même jusqu'en avoir mal aux pieds et aux jambes.

Main dans la main, elles rentrèrent chez Emma. Leurs baisers ne cessèrent qu'au petit matin, il y eut maintes caresses et Emma ne se lassait pas des orgasmes prodigués par sa Reine, et faisait de son mieux pour lui en donner toute la nuit. Des langues exploratrices, des expériences et des soupirs de contentement se firent entendre. La blonde apprécia de faire glisser les bas le long des jambes de la brune et découvrit l'art de défaire un porte-jarretelle sur une autre femme, ce qui provoqua quelques moqueries de la part de la brune, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'exciter encore plus l'autre femme. Regina découvrit que les baisers d'Emma sur ses chevilles avait un effet particulier et lui provoquaient des frissons intenses. Il lui semblait surréaliste de se découvrir après toutes ces années et pourtant c'est ce qu'il se déroula, tout comme se retrouver dans des positions qui ne lui avaient jamais inspiré quoi que ce soit de torride ou d'érotique, sauf avec Emma.

Emma respirait pour elle l'érotisme auquel elle avait toujours aspiré, la blonde se révélait une amante douce quand il le fallait et passionnée à d'autres instants. Quoi qu'elles firent, leurs envies et leurs désirs étaient en parfaite synchronisation. Leurs ébats se déroulèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, les laissant en sueur et apaisées dans les bras de Morphée.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand un bruit lancinant se fit entendre très tôt le matin, Emma grogna de mécontentement, cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'elles étaient endormies.

« _\- C'est quoi Emma ?_ » Demanda d'une voix rauque Regina.

« _\- J'sais pas mais ça commence à me gaver._ »

Emma se leva et aperçut que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, elle eut le temps d'enfiler une culotte qui n'avait pas l'air d'être la sienne et son chemisier blanc assez long pour cacher le haut de ses cuisses.

« _\- Bordel, oui, c'est bon... Ca va, ça va... J'arrive._ » Marmonna-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte. « _Papa... Maman... ? Mais..._ » Fit Emma en écarquillant les yeux, découvrant ses parents sur le pas de la porte.


	29. Chapitre 29: Liberté

**A/N : Bonjour à tous. Semaine éprouvante, il n'a pas été aisé de conclure la FF mais voilà qui est fait. C'est une ode à la liberté, car je pense que la série devrait se conclure aussi sur l'idée que la magie et le destin ne doivent pas forcer les gens à quoi que ce soit, et que l'amour vrai reste surtout une histoire de liberté car sinon, ça n'a rien de magique mais c'est juste oppressant. Curieusement, la fiction rejoint notre réalité, la liberté est notre bien le plus précieux et dans ces temps obscurs, notre imaginaire est parfois ce qui nous sauve aussi. A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction, _Sans Entraves,_ qui va passer prochainement en correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29. Liberté**_

Emma écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois en voyant son père et sa mère, puis également Henry sur le pas de la porte de son appartement à New York.

« _\- Que... Com... Enfin, comment vous êtes arrivés là ?_

 _\- Ben tu nous as donné l'adresse en SMS_ » fit Henry en souriant et rentrant dans l'appartement.

« _\- Oh c'est une longue histoire_ » dit Snow en rentrant à son tour, suivie de son mari.

 _«- On vient trop peut-être_ » s'interrogea Charming.

« _\- Je, et bien... Je..._

 _\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu f-_ »

Regina arriva sur le pas de la porte, vêtue d'un T-shirt qui pour elle ne sera jamais assez long vu la tête que fit Snow en la voyant ainsi. Henry également était stupéfait, apercevant sa mère les cheveux en pagaille et avec un vêtement de son autre mère.

« _\- Je... Et ben euh... Pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu ?_

 _\- Et bien..._ » Commença Snow en reportant le regard sur sa fille, « _il est arrivé quelque chose et... Nous sommes venus au plus vite... Pour vous prévenir..._

 _\- Okay..._ » Répondit Regina, « _on va dire qu'on a pas vécu ces deux dernières minutes, je me prépare et... J'arrive..._ » Finit-elle, rougissant comme une adolescente.

Henry pouffa de rire et David donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du gamin par compassion pour Regina.

« _\- Je vais accessoirement... Faire pareil... »_ Fit Emma en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent gênées et cherchèrent leurs habits.

« _\- Emma..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu..._ » Dis la brune en désignant le bas du corps d'Emma.

« _\- Ah euh... Oui, je te la rends..._

 _\- Non mais, non c'est bon, enfin peu importe_ » souffla Regina, ouvrant sa valise et attrapant des vêtements propre.

Elles entendirent alors un cri de joie derrière la porte.

«- _Mamans !_ » S'écria le gamin. « _ON A UN CHAT !_ »

Henry se rua sur la porte de la chambre d'Emma et l'ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter ses deux mères, tout en brandissant le chaton comme un trophée.

« _\- Henry !_ » Cria Regina.

«- _FERME CETTE PORTE_ » rugit Emma.

Henry resta interdit en découvrant les deux femmes tirant sur leur vêtements ou des draps pour couvrir leur nudité.

« _\- Je... Oh, pardon_ » s'excusa-t-il.

David et Snow, assis à la table, rirent de bon cœur de la situation.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ce fut autour d'un café que la famille se réunit alors. Henry, le nez dans son chocolat, observa ses deux mères d'un air rigolard. David croisait les bras d'un air satisfait, un léger rictus moqueur au bord des lèvres. Les deux femmes n'en menaient pas large, seule Snow paraissait d'un calme souverain.

« _\- C'est simple_ » commença la petite brune. « _Il s'est passé une chose extraordinaire il y a quelques jours à peine, quand Regina est partie te rejoindre à vrai dire... Nous avons eu... Les effets d'une vague d'énergie dans la ville... Partout, ça n'était pas à un point précis..._

 _\- Et on a fait une enquête pour savoir s'il y avait un amour vrai dans l'air et tout !_ » S'exclama Henry en riant à moitié.

«- _En gros, plusieurs choses se sont produites : premièrement cette vague intense qui nous a submergés, puis Robin a perdu quelque chose..._

 _\- Quoi ?_ » S'enquit Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« _\- Son tatouage_ » répondit Snow en souriant.

Regina papillonna des yeux et croisa le regard interrogatif d'Emma.

« _\- Puis on a ensuite demandé à Gold de nous aider à savoir ce qui se passait, ou plutôt de nous donner une confirmation..._

 _\- Il nous a dit que ça venait de vous._ » Fit le gamin en pointant tour à tour ses deux mères.

« _\- Mais... Mais c'est impossible_ » dit Emma, « _on était en dehors de la ville. Y'a pas de magie ici... Enfin trop peu..._

 _\- Vous êtes des êtres magiques et vous aurez toujours un peu de magie en vous, vous êtes liées à la ville.._. » L'informa Snow calmement.

« _\- C'est comme ça_ » fit Henry, prenant un air faussement fataliste.

«- _Mais comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?_ » Demanda Regina, reprenant sa respiration devenue difficile.

« _\- C'est simple... Storybrooke existe toujours, mais il n'y a plus de malédiction à proprement parler. Tout le monde peut sortir de la ville, mais elle reste invisible aux étrangers venant de l'extérieur._

 _\- Et bien, il va falloir réguler tout ça j'imagine..._ » Dit Regina en se levant et marchant de long en large.

« _\- A part nous, personne ne sait encore qu'on peut sortir de la ville aussi facilement finalement, sauf Gold qui est au courant mais il a promis de garder le secret pour l'instant._

 _\- Donc maintenant que vous êtes tous là, allons manger !_ » Proposa Emma.

 _«- Tu ne penses qu'à manger ?_ » Demanda la brune amusée.

« _\- Pas seulement.._. » Répondit la blonde, fixant sa compagne avec un faux air séducteur.

« _\- Non mais, vous réalisez pas ?_ » Demanda Snow.

«- _Quoi donc ?_ » S'enquit Regina.

«- _Vous êtes l'amour vrai l'une de l'autre ! On a la preuve !_

 _\- On le sait déjà..._ » Sourit la blonde.

«- _Comment ?_ » Interrogea Henry.

«- _On l'a toujours su je crois..._ » Répliqua la brune. « _Maintenant, allons manger !_

 _\- Tout à fait... Et je connais un petit diner en bas de la rue, c'est pas aussi bien que Granny mais ça fera l'affaire !_ »

La petite famille sortit, tandis qu'Henry attrapa le chaton qu'il avait emmené avec eux et qui miaulais à tue-tête.

«- _Donuts !_ » S'exclama-t-il en riant. « _J'ai trouvé ton nom !_ »

Emma éclata de rire, tandis que Regina fixa le plafond du couloir d'un air faussement outré.

 **.~.~.~.**

En haut de l'Empire State Building, Regina fixait Emma amoureusement, qui lui rendait bien. Snow regardait le couple, sa fille était heureuse et Regina aussi. Elle ne regretta pas alors sa démarche d'être aller trouver Lumière et tout ce qu'il en avait découlé. Elle prit une photo des deux femmes à la dérobée, alors que Regina avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, et l'envoya à Tink et à son compagnon, avec pour seule mention « _Opération TrueLove terminée_ ». Le téléphone répondit alors « _Opération pampers en cours pour Neal_ » et la blonde avait envoyé une photo de Lumière, se débattant avec des couches pour bébés, ce qui manqua pas de faire rire Snow. Henry et David regardaient au plus loin possible, et Henry expliqua à son grand père ce qu'ils découvraient. Donuts, camouflé dans la veste du garçon osa à peine sortir le nez en dehors, tandis que Regina et Emma se tenaient par la main, paisibles et enfin libérées du poids de leurs destins, les cheveux soulevés par le vent et souriant face à la vie.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
